Paradoxo Temporal: O encontro entre presente e futuro
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Um misterioso viajante do tempo chega em Edo para pedir ajuda a Gintoki, para procurar seu pai desaparecido em sua linha de tempo. Será que o Trio Yorozuya vai topar esse desafio de avançar vinte anos no tempo e ajudar o jovem a encontrar quem ele procura?
1. O viajante do tempo

_**Sinopse:**__ Um misterioso viajante do tempo chega em Edo para pedir ajuda a Gintoki, para procurar seu pai desaparecido em sua linha de tempo. Será que o Trio Yorozuya vai topar esse desafio de avançar vinte anos no tempo e ajudar o jovem a encontrar quem ele procura?_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Como sempre, os personagens de Gintama não me pertencem, mas sim a Hideaki Sorachi - de quem quero pegar o Gin-san emprestado e não devolver mais. Porém, o personagem Ginmaru é exclusivamente MEU - não vendo, não dou e nem empresto, muito menos permito que copiem, tanto ele como a história!_

* * *

**Paradoxo Temporal:**

**O encontro entre presente e futuro**

_**Capítulo 1: O viajante do tempo**_

- Volta aqui, ladrãozinho de meia tigela! – Gintoki berrava totalmente possesso enquanto corria. – Devolve a minha carteira!

Num cruzamento, ele, Shinpachi e Kagura conseguiram cercar o meliante. Este não hesitara em passar a mão na "poupança" do ex-samurai e arrancar de seu bolso a carteira. O albino logo apontou a espada de madeira ao delinquente.

- Se você não me devolver a carteira – ameaçou. – Você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu!

- Sem essa, babaca!

O ladrãozinho "pé-rapado" saiu correndo pela via que ainda estava livre, mas não conseguiu dar nem três passos de distância. Caiu duro para trás, após tomar uma forte pancada no queixo, proveniente de um cabo de espada. Porém, a pancada não fora dada por Gintoki.

O Yorozuya recebeu a carteira roubada do estranho que nocauteara o sujeito que fugia com ela. O autor da recuperação da carteira fora um rapaz albino, cabelos curtos e encaracolados, olhos vermelhos e uma bandana branca. Para completar o visual, camiseta regata preta, calças brancas e tênis, além de portar uma katana.

Um olhar de peixe morto encarava outro olhar de peixe morto. Os dois albinos fitavam um ao outro, até que...

- POR FAVOR, PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA, SAKATA-SAN!

O rapaz acabara de se ajoelhar à moda japonesa, com a testa quase tocando o chão, num clássico pedido de favor. Gintoki simplesmente cutucou o nariz com ar de indiferença e mandou-o se levantar. Enquanto essa cena se desenrolava, Shinpachi e Kagura se entreolhavam ao mesmo tempo em que notavam a forte semelhança entre os dois albinos.

Assim que o outro se levantou, Sadaharu não fez cerimônia e o abocanhou. E, pra arrematar, o garoto de óculos deu um grito histérico.

* * *

- Sakata-san – o jovem disse a Gintoki. – Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda.

- Para quê? – Gintoki perguntou enquanto tomava mais um copo de iogurte.

- Digamos que é um trabalho bastante absurdo, em circunstâncias igualmente absurdas.

- Desembucha.

- Meu nome é Ginmaru e vim do futuro.

O trio Yorozuya encarou o visitante com olhares céticos, porém Ginmaru não se abalou com isso.

- Continue. – Gintoki disse.

- Eu venho de uma época vinte anos à frente deste tempo. Ainda vou nascer daqui a dois anos. Há dez anos, minha linha temporal sofreu uma nova invasão Amanto, que conseguiu eliminar quase todos os focos de resistência. O único que ainda resta é o do Distrito Kabuki.

- E onde entramos nisso? – Shinpachi indagou.

- Eu vim avisar dessa nova invasão, que ocorrerá em dois anos. Mas ela pode ser detida aqui no presente.

- Ok, obrigado por avisar, pode ir. – Gintoki disse com displicência. – E obrigado por recuperar minha carteira.

- Gin-san, nós deveríamos dar atenção ao que ele diz. – o garoto de óculos opinou. – Não acho que ele veio aqui só pra avisar do que vamos enfrentar no futuro.

- Ele disse queria sua ajuda. – Kagura acrescentou.

O jovem encarou Gintoki, que limpava o ouvido com o dedo mindinho:

- Sakata-san, quero a sua ajuda para encontrar o meu pai desaparecido! Ele é a chave para acabar com o mal que aqueles Amantos estão fazendo na minha linha temporal! Você será bem pago!

Gintoki quedou-se pensativo. A julgar pelo pedido de Ginmaru, a recompensa parecia ser das boas. Apesar disso, tinha a impressão de ter visto uma história parecida em alguma página de alguma Shounen Jump...

- Ok, eu aceito o serviço. – respondeu.

- Ginmaru-san – Shinpachi o chamou. – A propósito, como se chama o seu pai?

O olhar do rapaz passou pelo trio Yorozuya e pousou seus olhos no integrante mais velho, que tomava mais um generoso gole de iogurte. Sentenciou:

- Ele se chama Sakata Gintoki.

- PFFFFFFFFFF...! – Gintoki cuspiu o iogurte que tinha na boca. – O QUÊ?!

Gintoki limpou a boca enquanto observava que Ginmaru limpava o rosto melecado de iogurte. Ainda com os olhos arregalados diante de uma revelação como aquela, o Yorozuya encarava o jovem à sua frente.

A semelhança era gritante, mas não se imaginava sendo pai. Nem mesmo vendo semelhante marmanjo cara a cara.

Jurava que iria morrer solteiro, por viver cercado de mulheres insanas por todos os lados.

Não, não era verdade. Aquilo não passava de um sonho. Ele nem tinha trinta anos e era pai de um homem já barbado?

Só podia ser brincadeira!

Será que era verdade tudo isso? Ou era um sonho maluco? Ou ainda um golpe?

Apoiou as mãos na mesa de centro e ficou cara a cara com o "filho":

- Não vou engolir essa história babaca de viajantes do tempo! – vociferou. – Você só pode estar querendo me dar um golpe!

Ginmaru, obviamente, se ofendeu com tal declaração e agarrou com força a gola da camisa de Gintoki:

- QUE MANÉ "GOLPE" O QUÊ! SE FOSSE GOLPE EU TERIA FICADO COM A CARTEIRA MESMO QUE ELA ESTIVESSE SEM DINHEIRO!

- É GOLPE, SIM, IDIOTA! – Gintoki, por seu turno, também agarrou a camisa regata de Ginmaru. – SE FOSSE PRA EU TER UM FILHO, ELE TERIA NO MÁXIMO ONZE ANOS, NÃO SERIA UM MARMANJO COMO VOCÊ!

- EU VIM DO FUTURO, SEU ESTÚPIDO! POR ISSO QUE EU TENHO DEZOITO ANOS!

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE ESTÚPIDO, SEU ESTÚPIDO?

- VOCÊ É QUE É UM ESTÚPIDO, SEU ESTÚPIDO!

- TENHA MAIS RESPEITO COM SEU PAI, MOLEQUE EST-...!

Gintoki logo se interrompeu e percebeu o tamanho da mancada que acabara de disparar. Largou Ginmaru, que fez o mesmo.

- Desculpa – murmurou enquanto se sentava. – Tô completamente confuso.

- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. – Ginmaru retrucou. – Cheguei jogando a maior bomba na sua cabeça.

Nisso, o ambiente ficou completamente mergulhado no silêncio por alguns instantes, os dois albinos completamente absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Porém, logo se lembraram de Shinpachi e Kagura, que não desgrudaram os olhos da dupla que brigava até momentos atrás.

Perceberam que o garoto de óculos e a Yato pareciam tão confusos quanto o Yorozuya.

Ginmaru teria algum trabalho pra explicar direito o que estava fazendo ali. Mas...

- É melhor se prepararem. – limitou-se a dizer. – Se vocês quiserem respostas, me sigam.

- Aonde vamos? – Gintoki perguntou.

- Vamos à minha linha temporal.

- Eu não disse que iria.

- Disse, sim. Aceitou o serviço. Você me deu a sua palavra.

Sem muita condição para novos questionamentos, Gintoki, junto com Shinpachi e Kagura, seguiu Ginmaru até um portal que este abriu com um pequeno controle remoto. Ali o quarteto entrou e, em seguida, o referido portal desapareceu.

Onde o trio Yorozuya iria parar?


	2. Com o tempo, o Shinsengumi

**Capítulo 2: Com o tempo, o Shinsengumi também precisa de óculos de grau**

O quarteto saiu pelo portal que logo se desfez quando Ginmaru acionou um comando em um pequeno controle. Segundos depois, um aerocarro quase atropelou todo mundo, não fosse o reflexo de todos se abaixarem ao mesmo tempo.

- BARBEIRO! – Gintoki berrou furioso. – Comprou a carteira ou o quê?!

- Não temos tempo pra ficar xingando o motorista, pessoal. – Ginmaru disse. – Vamos ao Shinsengumi!

- O Shinsengumi ainda fica no mesmo lugar? – Shinpachi perguntou.

- Acredito que sim.

- Mas é claro que ficaria, quatro-olhos. – Kagura atalhou. – A menos que inventassem um QG com pernas.

Shinpachi fez apenas um facepalm, enquanto Gintoki acertava um cascudo na cabeça dura da Yato, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava bronca por mais uma asneira que ouvia.

Pelo visto, esse trio lhe daria muito trabalho...

* * *

Ginmaru, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura logo chegaram ao QG do Shinsengumi, que não havia mudado nada em relação à linha temporal de origem do trio Yorozuya. Pensaram que provavelmente nem ali dentro as coisas teriam mudado.

Será que não?

- Ei – Ginmaru chamou um dos homens do Shinsengumi que estava por perto. – O Comandante tá aí?

- Ele não está, não. – o homem respondeu. – Mas o Vice-Comandante está.

- Serve, dá na mesma.

O quarteto seguiu em frente e entrou no QG. Ali se sentaram para esperar pelo Vice-Comandante. Gintoki se perguntava se era o mesmo babaca de sempre ou se era outro trouxa.

- O que você quer, "cabelo-ruim"? – perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- "Cabelo-ruim" uma ova! Respeita minha permanente natural, quatro-olhos viciado em maionese! – Ginmaru respondeu. – Eu trouxe reforços pra achar meu pai desaparecido!

- Ei, Hijikata-kun – Gintoki se intrometeu, com ar zombeteiro. – Qual é a dos óculos? É a "semana de fortalecimento dos quatro-olhos"?

- Claro que não, idiota. São óculos de grau. No espaço de vinte anos muita coisa muda.

Hijikata, mesmo vinte anos mais velho, não tinha muitas marcas de expressão no rosto, mas os óculos de grau o deixavam com um ar mais "maduro".

- Então vamos conversar nós três. – disse por fim. – Eu, o Yorozuya e o "Projeto de Yorozuya".

Ginmaru, obviamente, ficou injuriado:

- "Projeto de Yorozuya", o escambau! Eu herdei a "Yorozuya do Gin-chan", então sou um Yorozuya também!

Hijikata mordia o cigarro ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava nervosamente os óculos de grau. Estava odiando ter que ajudar aquele moleque de cabelo ruim a encontrar o pai. Mas era seu dever como oficial do Shinsengumi, independente do quão mala fosse o cidadão que procurasse pela polícia, mesmo que o referido "mala sem alça" queira encontrar o "pai mala" desaparecido e apareça no QG com a versão dele do passado.

Onde estava seu superior numa hora dessas pra aturar os dois "mestres-da-irritação"? Ele, sim, era o especialista nisso.

* * *

- Que tédio! – Kagura disse após dar um grande bocejo. – Aposto que lá tá mais animado.

- Fala de uma possível briga entre o Gin-san e o Hijikata-san? – Shinpachi perguntou com o mesmo ar de tédio.

- Não só disso. É que tá tudo muito chato por aqui.

- Claro, não faz nem uma hora que a gente chegou. Eu ainda não vi mais ninguém conhecido por aqui.

- É, tem razão. – Kagura pegava outra tira de sukonbu pra mascar. – Ainda não vimos mais ninguém conhecido por aqui.

- Talvez muita coisa tenha, sim, mudado em vinte anos.

Nisso, um integrante do Shinsengumi, devidamente fardado, passou pelos dois. Shinpachi e Kagura, ao reconhecer o rosto do sujeito – que se dirigia para o local onde estavam Gintoki, Hijikata e Ginmaru – ficaram em total estado de choque.

* * *

Enquanto isso, as coisas estavam realmente agitadas no escritório do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. Ora Ginmaru segurava Gintoki para evitar uma pancadaria, ora Gintoki é quem segurava Ginmaru para que ele não se engalfinhasse com Hijikata e esquecesse para que fora procurá-lo no passado.

Enquanto isso acontecia, mais uma pessoa entrava no recinto e dava o grito:

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS TRÊS NÃO PODEM SE COMPORTAR COMO ADULTOS?

Imediatamente os dois albinos e o moreno estacaram, um largando a gola da camisa do outro. Viraram-se para ver de onde vinha o grito, e Gintoki logo ficou em choque.

Aquele par de óculos ambulante não lhe era estranho.

- Ah, é você. – Ginmaru se mostrou indiferente.

- Meu ouvido não é alugado, Shimura-san. – o Vice-Comandante disse, enquanto se sentava à escrivaninha e apagava seu cigarro no cinzeiro.

- QUÊ? VOCÊ É O SHINPACHI? – Gintoki conseguiu perguntar.

- "Comandante-Quatro-Olhos" Shimura Shinpachi. – Ginmaru ironizou. – Pois é, pai, o Shinsengumi agora é comandado por dois pares de óculos.

- Não se engane pelo cargo desse moleque, Yorozuya. – o Vice-Comandante disse. – Ele foi colocado no cargo pelo Kondo-san.

Uma aura escura quase depressiva apareceu no Comandante:

- Também não precisa me queimar tanto assim, Hijikata-san...!

- Não estou queimando ninguém. – olhou para Gintoki. – Yorozuya, em vinte anos as coisas realmente mudam. Numa batalha contra novos invasores Amanto, Kondo-san protegeu a irmã psicopata do quatro-olhos, colocando sua própria vida em risco. Mas sua vida foi salva pelo Shimura-san.

- O resultado – o Comandante Shinpachi completou. – é que a minha irmã se apaixonou por ele, e ele se casou com ela e se aposentou. – pausou um pouco e suspirou. – E aí me meteu aqui direto no cargo de Comandante do Shinsengumi, como uma "prova de gratidão".

- Espera aí! – Gintoki interveio. – Aquele gorila de bunda peluda casou com aquela psicopata medonha?

- Por incrível que pareça. – Hijikata deu um sorriso ao se recordar da cara de felicidade de Kondo em seu casamento.

Como se não bastasse a confusão na sua cabeça por ser pai de um marmanjo de dezoito anos, ainda tinha que tentar assimilar as novas – e bizarras – informações que acabava de receber. Tudo isso pra poder descobrir o paradeiro de seu alter-ego vinte anos mais velho.

Perguntava-se se seu alter-ego ainda tinha sua "parte importante" funcionando direito.

Voltou seus pensamentos para o local e sentiu falta de alguém. O Shinpachi do futuro era o comandante do Shinsengumi, o Gintoki do futuro estava desaparecido... Mas faltava a terceira integrante do Trio Yorozuya.

O que teria acontecido a Kagura em vinte anos?

- Antes de sair procurando um desaparecido como um cachorro desorientado – Hijikata começou. – precisa saber o que houve durante todo esse tempo.

- Ei, Hijikata-kun – Gintoki atalhou. – Eu não vi a Kagura desta linha temporal. O que houve com ela?

O olhar do Comandante Shimura se tornou distante e triste.

- Gin-san – disse. – A Kagura-chan morreu faz dezoito anos.


	3. Situando-se um lugar que não é seu

**Capítulo 3: Situando-se em um lugar que não é seu**

Como se não bastassem todos os choques que levara desde que dera de cara com Ginmaru, aparecia mais essa notícia que mexia mais uma vez com a sua cabeça.

"Quer dizer que daqui a dois anos a Kagura vai...?!"

- Eu sei o que está pensando, Gin-san. – Shinpachi disse. – Isso é bem doloroso, porque a "Yorozuya do Gin-chan" era uma família.

- E ainda é, Shinpachi-kun. – Gintoki respondeu. – Nunca deixará de ser. Mas... Como foi que isso aconteceu? Como foi essa nova invasão e a nova guerra Amanto? Como esse moleque nasceu? E como eu desapareci?

- Foi por isso que eu trouxe você aqui. – Ginmaru justificou enquanto ajeitava sua bandana branca. – Porque tem algumas coisas que eu também não sei, como o que houve com a pirralha. Eu nasci depois disso e convivi apenas oito anos com você.

- Então eu desapareci faz dez anos?

- Sim.

Gintoki não conseguia adotar aquela típica postura despreocupada de sempre. A curiosidade acerca daquela linha temporal o dominava. Que destino levaram todos aqueles que conhecia?

- Gin-san – o Shinpachi vinte anos mais velho lhe chamou a atenção. – As coisas que você conheceu em sua atual linha de tempo começaram a mudar há dezoito anos, na verdade, um pouco mais que isso. O Kiheitai se aliou ao Harusame e, em um dado momento, Takasugi decidiu eliminar a "Yorozuya do Gin-chan"... Ou seja, nós. O argumento que ele possuía na época era de que nós atrapalhávamos seus planos com nossa intervenção. Com isso, ele mandou seus homens cercarem o prédio. Deram-nos um ultimato: ou saíamos de onde estávamos, ou o prédio seria invadido e destruído, com todo mundo dentro. Você se dispôs a ir pra fora, e nós o acompanhamos. Lutamos e Katsura-san nos ajudou a sobreviver a tudo aquilo. Mas... A Kagura-chan foi assassinada covardemente pelo próprio irmão... Ela não teve nenhuma chance de se proteger ou de escapar, porque foi pega de surpresa. Katsura-san e eu tentamos salvá-la de qualquer maneira, mas foi inútil...! Você viu tudo aquilo e não pensou em mais nada, atacando Kamui e o matando ao cravar a sua espada nele. Foi impressionante o seu ataque!

- Meses depois daquilo – o Shimura prosseguiu. – nós dois encontramos um bebê à porta da Yorozuya, era muito parecido com você. Mesmo assim, eu sugeri que procurássemos a polícia, porque pensei que poderia ser uma criança desaparecida, como já aconteceu antes.

- E paramos no Shinsengumi? – Gintoki perguntou, conseguindo agora absorver as informações que recebia.

- Sim, vocês pararam aqui. – Hijikata tomou a palavra enquanto acendia um cigarro com seu inconfundível isqueiro em forma de frasco de maionese. – Você, como sempre, me irritando até dizer chega com a sua versão de "bebê desaparecido deixado por engano na sua casa". Eu lembro que botei o Yamazaki pra investigar a origem do moleque, que conseguiu algumas informações e sugeriu um teste de DNA. Esse teste acabou mostrando que o moleque era seu, confirmando tudo o que tinha sido investigado. O problema era saber onde estava a mãe. E descobrimos que ela era uma cortesã de Yoshiwara, e que você havia estado com ela nove meses antes.

- Peraê, peraê, peraê... – Gintoki interrompeu. – Eu transei com a mulher e acabei fazendo um filho com ela sem saber?

- Segundo relatos que Yamazaki havia conseguido à época, sim. – Hijikata respondeu após soltar uma baforada de fumaça. – Relataram que foi por conta de um descuido dela, que decidiu que levaria a gravidez adiante, mesmo sendo indesejada.

- Soubemos que, quando o bebê nasceu – Shinpachi continuou. – a mãe acabou morrendo no parto. Descobriram onde você morava, e aí colocaram ali na Yorozuya esse bebê, para que não morresse abandonado. Você acabou assumindo e deu a ele o nome de Ginmaru.

- Como vê – Ginmaru disse. – não tô tentando te fazer cair num golpe. Não tenho o sobrenome "Sakata" à toa, porque foi você quem me deu.

- Entendo. – o Yorozuya ainda continuava absorvendo as informações que acabava de receber. – Então aqui nesta linha de tempo a Kagura morreu assassinada, matei o irmão dela, transei com uma cortesã, que foi descuidada, mas levou adiante a gravidez, depois ela morreu no parto do Ginmaru, que foi parar em minhas mãos. E depois?

- Oito anos depois, houve uma nova guerra contra os Amanto. – o Comandante Shimura respondeu. – Katsura-san procurou reunir todos os veteranos de guerra. Dentre eles, estariam o Sakamoto-san, você e até mesmo o Takasugi.

- Eu mataria o Takasugi depois daquela tentativa de acabar com a gente. – Gintoki afirmou.

- E você tentou, Gin-san, mas como tinham inimigos em comum, deixaram isso de lado no momento. Foram à guerra.

- Não acho que eu tinha motivos pra me meter numa guerra.

- Não, você foi "arrastado", por assim dizer. Katsura-san te convenceu de que era preciso proteger aquilo que você ainda tem.

- Tinha que ser o Zura, pra variar...

A resposta foi imediata, vinda de uma voz abafada e distante, além de aparentemente fantasmagórica:

_- NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!_

- De onde veio isso?

- De uma das celas, Yorozuya. – Hijikata respondeu. – Katsura está preso, junto com aquele mascote esquisito.

- Hijikata-san, não acha que deveríamos deixar o Gin-san conversar com ele pra saber como exatamente ele desapareceu?

Hijikata deu um suspiro aborrecido e assentiu:

- Tudo bem, Shimura-san. Qualquer coisa pra esse "Projeto de Yorozuya" parar de encher!

- "Projeto de Yorozuya", uma ova, policial estúpido! – Ginmaru protestou.

Hijikata olhou para trás e encarou o rapaz albino de bandana:

- Mais uma dessas e eu te mantenho preso aqui por desacato!

Gintoki não deixou barato:

- Ei, Ginmaru, não se preocupe. Escuta o conselho de seu pai... É bem melhor ser preso do que ser algemado a esse cara aí.

- Continue falando asneiras e você não volta à sua linha temporal de origem, Yorozuya!

* * *

- Isso é ruim, Kagura-chan...! – Shinpachi disse à garota. – Não sabia que nosso futuro seria tão ruim...

- Shinpachi... Eu não quero morrer...! Não quero...!

- Você não vai morrer, Kagura-chan. Se pudermos mudar a nossa linha de tempo, isso não vai acontecer. No que depender de mim, não vou deixar. E sei que o Gin-san também não vai.

Kagura secou as lágrimas dos olhos azuis e encarou o amigo, que procurou lhe transmitir segurança com o olhar por trás daquele par de óculos. O que unia aquele trio tão maluco era a amizade. Graças a isso, até então a Yorozuya jamais foi desfeita, apesar de ter chegado ao "quase".

- O que estão fazendo aí? – uma voz se fez ouvir por trás da dupla, que imediatamente se virou e deu de cara com uma bazuca.

- Espera aí, Okita-san! – Shinpachi se apavorou. – Não dispara, não!

- Fica calmo, que não vou disparar. Meu alvo é outro par de óculos.

- O Hijikata-san, como sempre. – Shinpachi disse, encarando o Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi com ceticismo. – Definitivamente, há coisas que não mudam nem passando vinte anos.

* * *

Os quatro homens foram até o local onde Katsura estava trancafiado, cujo som ambiente era um melancólico toque de gaita. Os dois homens do Shinsengumi, à frente, se aproximaram das grades.

- Katsura! – Hijikata vociferou. – Para com essa gaita e aparece aqui! Você e seu mascote esquisito, agora!

- Katsura-san – o Comandante Shimura disse. – Nós precisamos de algumas informações suas.

Passos arrastados foram ouvidos de dentro da cela escura, enquanto Gintoki assistia a tudo com ansiedade. Perguntava-se se Katsura havia mudado ou não.

- Uuuuuuuhhhhh...! – a voz lamuriosa de Katsura se fez ouvir. – Já estou indo...!

Logo apareceu um homem encurvado, com os longos cabelos desgrenhados sobre o rosto, o quimono azul e o _haori_ branco bem rasgados e gastos – resumindo, estava completamente maltrapilho. Logo atrás do homem, um ser branco, parecendo um pinguim ou um pato, igualmente sujo e maltrapilho, surgiu com uma placa escrita com tinta borrada a mensagem "Estamos aqui!".

- M-MAS QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU AQUI, ZURA?! – Gintoki berrou após dar um salto para trás, por conta do susto que tomara com aqueles seres aterrorizantes.

- Não é Zura... É Katsura...! – foi a resposta do "cabeludo-quase-zumbi". – É... É você... Gintoki...?

- É a versão que veio do passado, Katsura-san. – Shinpachi falou.

- Aaaah... Eu pensei que tinham encontrado o Gintoki que desapareceu...

- Espera aí! – Gintoki interveio. – Tem tanto tempo assim que o Zura tá preso?

- Não é Zura... É Katsura...!

"Estamos aqui há duas semanas.", Elizabeth respondeu virando a placa.

- DUAS SEMANAS E VOCÊ ESTÃO NESSE MELODRAMA TODO? – Gintoki explodiu. – POR QUE VOCÊS TÊM QUE FAZER COSPLAY DA SAMARA DE "O CHAMADO"?

Nem deu tempo de se ouvir ou ler qualquer resposta, pois uma forte explosão aconteceu no local, gerando a maior confusão. A fumaça tomou conta de todo o ambiente, não dando pra ver nem um palmo adiante do nariz. Gintoki e Ginmaru ficaram completamente perdidos, e sentiram que estavam sendo puxados por alguém.

- EEEEEEIIII! – os dois gritaram. – O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?


	4. Mistérios e cortinas de fumaça

**Capítulo 4: Mistérios e cortinas de fumaça**

Em meio à poeira, ecoou o som de espadas sendo desembainhadas, ao mesmo tempo em que Hijikata berrou:

- SOUGO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Nenhuma resposta de Okita, mas o Vice-Comandante sabia que ele fora o autor do disparo. Reconheceu ali o projétil que era realmente de uma bazuca. Assim que a poeira baixou totalmente, Hijikata e Shinpachi procuraram por Gintoki, Ginmaru, Katsura e Elizabeth. Mas nenhum deles estava lá.

Agora era a vez de Shinpachi soltar o berro:

- OKITA-SANNN! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

- Ué, mas não fui eu... – Okita disse. – Nem deu tempo de disparar a bazuca quando aconteceu a explosão.

Comandante e Vice-Comandante se entreolharam completamente atônitos. Se não fora Okita, então quem havia disparado contra eles?

* * *

- Ei, ei, ei, ei! – Gintoki protestou. – Que negócio é esse de arrastar a gente assim, Zura?!

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. – o outro respondeu.

- Ah, que seja! – Ginmaru entrou no meio. – Mas pra que arrastar a gente?

"E a gente perderia uma chance dessas de escapulir?", Elizabeth argumentou via placa.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de termos sido arrastados? – o ex-samurai questionou.

- Você não quer saber como foi o seu desaparecimento?

- Sim, mas...

- Então me sigam. – Katsura interrompeu o albino mais velho.

- Mas pra onde? – o albino mais jovem perguntou.

O quarteto rumou para um velho bar, que não era muito estranho para Gintoki, apesar da precariedade da fachada e do letreiro improvisado e mal-pintado. Katsura e Ginmaru colocaram prendedores de roupa em seus narizes, deixando o Yorozuya sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo e a razão de tal gesto.

Assim que entraram no recinto...

- Ei – Gintoki tentou questionar. – Por que vocês estão tap... COFF...! COFF...! COF, COF, COF...!

O ex-samurai teve um ataque violento de tosse ao sentir o cheiro da densa fumaça que tomava conta do local. Saiu sufocado dali e continuou tossindo convulsivamente por uns dois minutos sem parar.

De onde saía tanta fumaça de cigarro pra aquele lugar estar impregnado como estava? Ouviu uma voz nasalada o chamando:

- Gintoki – Katsura o encontrou apoiado na parede se refazendo do ataque de tosse. – Begue agui zeu brendedor. Be desgulbe por esguezer de te avisar disso. (1)

- Deberia der be abizado, Zura! – Gintoki reclamou com o nariz já tapado pelo prendedor. (2)

- Dão é Zura, é Gatzura...! – Katsura protestou como sempre. (3)

Nisso, a placa improvisada se despregou sozinha e caiu diante dos dois amigos. O albino leu a placa caída, na qual estava escrito "Bar da Catherine". Mas logo viu a placa que ainda estava fixa, onde a placa improvisada estava antes. A placa que ainda estava fixa tinha a escrita "Bar da Otose".

- É belhor be exbligar o gue tá agontezendo neze bar agora! – ele disse. (4)

* * *

Gintoki e os demais encontraram uma parte livre da fumaça de cigarro, de forma que puderam tirar os prendedores dos narizes. Apesar de aparentemente reconhecer aquele ambiente, não se sentia em casa de jeito nenhum.

Estava mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio. E isso o deixava mais irritado do que o normal:

- O que vocês querem falar comigo, pra gente ter que se enfiar num lugar como esse?

Antes que fosse dada qualquer resposta, ele ouviu uma crise de tosse de duas pessoas que chegavam ao local quase sem ar nenhum. Eram Shinpachi e Kagura que tossiam como loucos.

- COFF, COFF...! Como é que vocês conseguiram entrar aqui, Gin-san?! – Shinpachi perguntou.

Ginmaru simplesmente mostrou a ele o prendedor de roupa:

- Poderiam ter pedido por um na entrada.

O garoto de óculos e a Yato apenas se entreolharam trocando olhares céticos.

- Já dá pra desenrolar logo essa história? – Gintoki bufou aborrecido. – Senão eu desisto da ideia de encontrar meu "outro eu".

- Tenha calma, Gintoki. – Katsura disse. – Nós viemos aqui porque ninguém vai nos achar onde é o obvio.

- Ok, ok... Mas desembucha logo!

- Bom, como Ginmaru já deve ter dito, faz dez anos que você desapareceu.

- Isso eu já sei, mas como eu desapareci?

Antes que Katsura começasse a contar, alguém apareceu pra servi-los e, além de bebida e dois copos de leite, também trouxe uma cortina de fumaça, obrigando a todos taparem os narizes com as mãos ou com prendedores, o que não diminuiu em nada a crise geral de tosse.

- MA... MAS QUE FUMACEIRA É ESSA? – Gintoki berrou. – É PIOR QUE A CATHERINE FUMANDO NA MINHA CARA!

- Você não deveria estar desaparecido, idiota? – a voz que entregara as bebidas demonstrou irritação.

Em meio à fumaça que se dissipava, o Yorozuya reconheceu o quimono verde feminino e as orelhas de gato por cima de um cabelo cortado à Chanel.

- CA... CATHERINE?

- Claro que sou eu! Quem você pensava que era? Vê se volta a desaparecer por mais uns vinte ou trinta anos!

- É melhor você fechar a matraca! Cadê aquela velha? Ela deveria te dar uns catiripapos por encher o bar todo de fumantes! Parece que todos os fumantes de Edo vieram parar aqui!

O olhar de Catherine ficou sombrio e Gintoki pressentiu que a qualquer momento seria arremessado de lá. Porém, nada aconteceu.

- Idiota. – Catherine disse. – Otose morreu faz cinco anos. E este bar é o único em Edo que aceita fumantes.

- A Otose-san morreu? – Shinpachi estava surpreso.

E assim, mais uma vez a cabeça de Gintoki ficou novamente um caos, processando essa nova informação. Tudo bem que se passaram vinte anos na linha de tempo na qual estava, mas não esperava que aquele fóssil virasse realmente um fóssil.

No entanto, os pensamentos do albino foram mais uma vez interrompidos, desta vez por um grito:

- KATSURA! AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA!

Um vulto surgiu do meio da fumaça produzida por todos os fumantes de Edo presentes no bar. O som de uma espada sendo desembainhada foi ouvido e Hijikata emergia, partindo pra cima de Katsura, Elizabeth, Ginmaru e o Trio Yorozuya.

- Sem essa! – o líder Joui tirou a katana das mãos de Ginmaru e se posicionou pra luta. – Não vou me entregar!

Os dois saltaram para atacar um ao outro, pra matar ou morrer. Porém, o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi errou totalmente o alvo e passou longe de Katsura, caindo de cara em cima da mesa onde Gintoki e os outros estavam, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os fregueses saíam correndo em debandada geral, obviamente sem pagar a conta.

- Maldição... – Hijikata murmurou ao se levantar. – Deixei meus óculos caírem...

"E-Ele é míope...?", Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**_Tradução:_**

_(1) – Gintoki – Katsura o encontrou apoiado na parede se refazendo do ataque de tosse. – Pegue aqui seu prendedor. Me desculpe por esquecer de te avisar disso._

_(2) – Deveria ter me avisado, Zura...! – Gintoki reclamou com o nariz já tapado pelo prendedor._

_(3) – Não é Zura, é Katsura...! – Katsura protestou como sempre._

_(4) – É melhor me explicar o que tá acontecendo nesse bar agora!_


	5. Amizade é uma dessas coisas

**Capítulo 5: Amizade é uma dessas coisas que devem continuar com o tempo**

- Edo não poderia estar mais bem protegida... – Ginmaru disse com sarcasmo. – O Comandante é um par de óculos ambulante e o Vice-Comandante é um completo míope!

- Você não acha que tá abusando da sua insolência, não? – Hijikata ajeitou nervosamente os óculos recém-encontrados. – Eu posso te prender por desacato!

- Qualé, você nem conseguiu prender o Zura que tava um palmo adiante do seu nariz!

- Fecha essa matraca! Você é pior que o irritante do seu pai!

- A ideia é essa, o filho superar o pai!

Alheios à discussão entre Ginmaru e Hijikata, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura saíram acompanhando Katsura e Elizabeth para fora do bar.

- Para onde vamos, Zura? – o líder da Yorozuya perguntou.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Podemos subir. – apontou para a escada logo á frente.

Os três amigos olharam para cima e reconheceram a "Yorozuya do Gin-chan". Se a parte de baixo do prédio – o bar – não estava com uma primorosa conservação da fachada, a parte de cima também não era lá essas coisas. Apesar da ação do tempo, o letreiro seguia legível.

O quinteto subiu as escadas e Gintoki tirou do bolso sua chave, por puro hábito, coisa que Shinpachi logo observou:

- Gin-san, e se com todo esse tempo as fechaduras foram trocadas?

- Parece que não. – ele disse ao encaixar a chave na fechadura da porta principal e abri-la. – Pelo jeito, em vinte anos eu não mudei nada.

Todos se adentraram no hall de entrada, onde tiraram os calçados. Kagura acendeu as luzes e ela, assim como seus companheiros de Yorozuya, ficou de boca aberta com o que viu.

A Yorozuya não mudara nada por dentro! Era como se tivessem voltado à linha de tempo à qual pertenciam. Só faltava o Sadaharu. Só faltava...

- Ei, quem apagou a luz? – Shinpachi perguntou, mas logo sentiu um quente bafo canino em sua cabeça. – Ah, é você, Sadaharu.

... Porque agora não faltava mais nada.

- Sadaharu, eu já disse pra não comer porcarias! – Kagura ordenou.

O grande cachorro a obedeceu, cuspindo a cabeça de Shinpachi toda babada, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginmaru chegava esbaforido e fechava a porta corrediça atrás de si. Encostou-se à porta, respirando aliviado.

- Eu quase virei picadinho...! – disse. – A minha sorte é que aquele Mayora míope deixou os óculos caírem de novo! Até ele pegar os óculos e colocar eu tive tempo pra me safar, e... Ei! Qual é a surpresa?

Ginmaru passou por todos e retirou o par de tênis que calçava; assim que fez isso se adentrou na Yorozuya com ar despreocupado. Dirigiu-se à escrivaninha que ficava no lugar de sempre, e refestelou-se na cadeira giratória, jogando os pés sobre a mesa.

Havia coisas além das aparências que a genética adorava denunciar.

- Acho que vocês se sentem mais à vontade aqui, não é mesmo? – Ginmaru perguntou ao trio.

- Sim, claro! – Shinpachi respondeu.

- Então, o que estão esperando pra entrar?

Todos entraram na sala e Gintoki não fez a menor cerimônia em se jogar em um dos sofás próximos à mesinha de centro.

- Ei, Ginmaru – olhou para o jovem. – Não tem uma edição da Jump aí pra eu ver como ela fica em vinte anos?

- A Jump foi extinta há dezenove anos. – Ginmaru respondeu enquanto arrumava sua cabeleira prateada.

- QUÊ?! NÃO TEM MAIS JUMP?

- Ouvi dizer que houve uma crise que causou o cancelamento definitivo da revista.

O pobre Yorozuya ficou mortalmente pálido após ouvir essa. Como seu alter-ego conseguira sobreviver sem sua sagrada e amada revista Shounen Jump durante quase vinte anos?

- Bom, pelo menos a Otsuu-chan continua na ativa e fazendo sucesso, certo? – Shinpachi perguntou esperançoso.

- Não. – Ginmaru respondeu despreocupado. – Há dez anos ela teve uma rouquidão incurável e se aposentou, levando uma vida completamente reclusa.

O Shimura não acreditava! Sua maior diva não cantava mais? Não era possível! Divas não ficavam roucas! Ele também ficou mortalmente pálido! Como sua contraparte do futuro conseguia viver após isso, ainda mais comandando o Shinsengumi?

- Kagura, não quer perguntar nada? – o albino de bandana inquiriu.

A garota não respondeu nada. Estava sentada em um canto escuro, envolvida por uma aura assustadoramente depressiva.

- O que houve, Líder*? – Katsura perguntou.

- Que diferença faz eu perguntar alguma coisa...? – a garota disse ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava os joelhos. – Eu já estou morta aqui...

- Como é que você descobriu, Kagura? – Gintoki questionou.

- Nós ouvimos tudo enquanto você, o Ginmaru-san e o Hijikata-san conversavam. – Shinpachi replicou.

Os dois olharam para Kagura, que estava tão tristonha, que nem dizia nenhuma bobagem. Eles sabiam que ela não estava bem. Levantaram-se do sofá e se aproximaram dela, que começava a ir às lágrimas e tentava enxugá-las em vão com as mãos.

- Gin-chan, Shinpachi... Eu não quero morrer...! Não quero...!

Não era momento pra bronca, nem para reclamar. Viram que Kagura estava era apavorada e não era para menos. Um olhou para o outro e ambos assentiram. Aproximaram-se da garota e a abraçaram, procurando confortá-la de alguma forma. E ela continuava chorando sem parar, colocando para fora todos os seus medos e temores.

Gintoki dirigiu seu olhar a Shinpachi, que assentiu sem pensar duas vezes. Eles chegaram ainda mais perto dela e a abraçaram mais uma vez, em meio ao espanto de Kagura, que não parava de chorar.

Gintoki sentiu sua camisa ficar molhada pelas lágrimas da garota, que soluçava muito.

- Kagura-chan – Shinpachi disse. – Não precisa ter medo.

- Shinpachi-kun tem razão, Kagura. – Gintoki concordou. – Não precisa ter medo. Nós vamos te proteger com as nossas vidas.

Os olhos azuis da Yato se arregalaram após ouvir isso. Não que não soubesse que seus amigos seriam capazes do que afirmavam ser, mas era a primeira vez que eles diziam isso abertamente.

Agora tinha cada vez mais certeza de que poderia confiar em Gintoki e Shinpachi. O albino se sentiu meio embaraçado ao ver que Kagura continuava abraçada a ele e a Shinpachi. Ela não queria perdê-los de jeito nenhum. Eles eram, para ela, seus irmãos mais velhos.

A Yorozuya era sua família, mais do que sua família biológica. Era sua família de coração.

O abraço triplo se desfez, e Kagura sentiu duas mãos afagando sua cabeça. Tinha orgulho de ser parte da família Yorozuya. Secou as lágrimas e retribuiu o gesto deles com seu mais lindo sorriso, o que fez com que eles também sorrissem de volta.

- Bom, acho que agora podemos saber de você o restante da história, não é, Zura? – Gintoki perguntou enquanto se sentava novamente no sofá, junto com Kagura e Shinpachi.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura.

- Que seja.

- Bem, eu ia contar como foi a Segunda Guerra Amanto, e...

Katsura acabou sendo interrompido por um ronco bem alto de estômago. Ele e os demais presentes na sala dirigiram seus olhares para uma mesma direção de onde saíra esse som. Era Kagura, que parecia um cadáver, ao qual Shinpachi procurava devolver a alma que insistia em sair da garota.

Gintoki, evidentemente, soltou um berro, deu um salto e foi parar no colo de Ginmaru, de tão apavorado ao ver essa cena se desenrolando diante de seus olhos.

- Eu deveria ter me lembrado que a Kagura não comeu nada desde que chegamos...! – disse ao mesmo tempo em que batia os dentes de tanto medo.

* * *

_* É assim que Katsura costuma chamar Kagura no anime._


	6. Por trás de uma bandana

**Capítulo 6: Por trás de uma bandana, fragmentos de uma guerra perdida**

- Ginmaru-san! – Shinpachi o chamou. – Tem alguma coisa pra Kagura-chan comer? Qualquer coisa?

- Vou lá pegar! – Ginmaru disse ao mesmo tempo em que largou Gintoki, que caiu de cara no chão.

- Ei! – Gintoki reclamou enquanto passava a mão pelo nariz dolorido. – Isso não é maneira de tratar seu pai, moleque mal-educado!

No entanto, parou de reclamar quando viu que Shinpachi e Katsura continuavam a tentar colocar a alma de Kagura de volta a seu corpo.

- Ô Ginmaru! Espera aí que vou te ajudar a encontrar algo! – falou e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

- Não precisa, não, já achei... OOPS!

Ginmaru acabou trombando com Gintoki e os dois caíram no chão. O iogurte de morango – que fora a primeira coisa que o jovem albino encontrara – acabou voando e se derramando, num incrível golpe de sorte, por cima da alma de Kagura, que voltou à boca da garota. Nisso, ela voltou à vida. E a caixa com o restante do líquido rosado caiu em cima da cabeça da garota, derramando tudo por cima de seus cabelos ruivos.

- Olha só o que você fez! – Ginmaru deu bronca em Gintoki. – Eu tava racionando esse iogurte pra durar mais dois dias!

- Eu não tenho culpa se você não avisou que tinha achado! – Gintoki pegou na gola da camiseta do rapaz. – Deveria ter avisado, assim eu não teria trombado com você, e... Você tava racionando o iogurte?

- Sim. Eu daria apenas um copo para a Kagura. Agora eu vou passar o resto da semana sem nada.

- Por quê? – agora o ex-samurai ficava intrigado.

- Porque toda semana os homens do governo confiscam 90% dos alimentos e ganhos que a população consegue adquirir. Esta semana, eu comprei dez caixas de iogurte de morango, eles me confiscaram após muita briga e fiquei com apenas uma para a semana toda.

- Como é que você consegue viver com tão pouco açúcar, Ginmaru?!

- Nem eu sei. Mas é assim que são as coisas aqui, desde que eles ganharam a guerra de dez anos atrás.

- A guerra em que eu desapareci, certo?

- Sim. Foi nesse dia que ganhei esta bandana.

Ginmaru retirou de sua cabeça a bandana branca que usava e mostrou ao Sakata mais velho, que reconheceu aquela faixa dos tempos em que integrava o Joui.

- Eu fui escondido atrás de você e acabei cercado por um monte de Amantos. Eu tinha apenas oito anos e pouca habilidade para usar uma espada. Na verdade, eu estava ainda aprendendo a manejar uma. Eles me atacaram e me jogaram no chão, onde eu bati com a cabeça e me feri. Quando eu me levantei, estava prestes a levar o golpe de misericórdia.

**_[Flashback ON!]_**

_O pequeno Ginmaru conseguiu se levantar com muita dificuldade, sua cabeça latejava de dor devido ao corte que sofrera e, que nesse momento, sangrava bastante. Estava encurralado, mas quando estava prestes a levar o golpe fatal, alguém apareceu à sua frente e, num giro completo, retalhou todos os Amanto ao seu redor._

_O garoto abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem todo de branco, embainhando novamente sua katana. Era o lendário Shiroyasha. _

_- Você ficou maluco, moleque? – ele disse. – Poderia ter morrido!_

_- Me desculpa, pai... – Ginmaru respondeu cabisbaixo. – Eu só queria ajudar._

_O homem albino se agachou para olhar nos olhos do garoto:_

_- Se você morresse, eu não me perdoaria. Não quero perder mais ninguém._

_Nisso, retirou sua bandana da cabeça e a colocou em Ginmaru._

_- Se você quer me ajudar como um verdadeiro Yorozuya, proteja quem é importante pra você... E, neste momento... O que é importante pra mim também._

_O garoto não respondeu nada, parecia ter entendido a profundidade das palavras de Gintoki. Os dois pares de olhos avermelhados se encararam por um bom tempo. Porém, o Sakata mais velho se levantou e deu as costas a Ginmaru._

_- Ginmaru – disse sem se virar. – Vá proteger a Yorozuya! AGORA!_

_O menino não hesitou e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Era hora de mostrar que não era apenas um moleque, mas sim que em suas veias corria o sangue do lendário Shiroyasha. Ele possuía alma de samurai, como seu pai, e continuaria assim._

_Em dado momento, quando conseguiu percorrer uma boa distância, Ginmaru olhou para trás e viu Gintoki sendo atacado por dezenas de Amantos. Por mais que ele tentasse se livrar dos adversários, não conseguia se livrar dos outros que chegavam ali. A cena era desesperadora, Ginmaru queria ir lá e ajudar._

_Mas alguém o segurou pelo braço. Olhou para trás, os olhos avermelhados encharcados de lágrimas de desespero. Elizabeth o segurava, impedindo-o de sair dali. Viu que seu pai sumia por entre as dezenas de Amantos._

_- PAAAIII!_

**_[Flashback OFF!]_**

- Quer dizer que foi isso... O que aconteceu...? – Gintoki disse, ainda impressionado pelo relato de Ginmaru a respeito daquela bandana branca.

- Foi. – Ginmaru respondeu. – Desde então eu não tive mais pistas do seu paradeiro. Na verdade, não surgiu nenhuma pista.

- Nem você tem uma pista, Zura?

- Não é Zura, é Katsura – Katsura repetia seu bordão mais uma vez. – Infelizmente, eu também não tenho nenhuma pista. Quando eu cheguei para ajudar, só encontrei manchas de sangue humano. Era seu sangue, mas não havia nenhum vestígio de que você poderia estar morto, nem nada. Os Amanto daquela guerra possuíam sangue verde.

- Por que aconteceu essa guerra, Katsura-san? – Shinpachi indagou.

- Os Amanto que vieram aqui não só derrubaram o até então shogun, como começaram a propagar a ideologia de que eram superiores aos humanos e Amanto que já viviam aqui. Como vê, eles enviam cobradores de impostos para confiscar 90% de tudo o que as pessoas conseguem para viver, seja alimento, dinheiro ou qualquer outra aquisição. O Joui se opôs fortemente contra isso e declarou guerra contra eles.

- E onde eu entro nisso? – Gintoki perguntou.

- A princípio, você não queria quando te convidei. – Katsura respondeu. – Mas o que pesou para você voltar ao Joui foi o fato de ter sido humilhado publicamente pelo atual governante, ao resistir ao confisco.

- Pelo jeito não consegui chutar o traseiro dele.

- Não, não conseguiu porque desapareceu antes e nós também perdemos a guerra, eles estavam – como na primeira guerra – com armamentos mais sofisticados, enquanto nós tínhamos apenas espadas e pistolas simples.

- Quem mais esteve nessa guerra?

- O Sakamoto e o Takasugi. Claro que, anos após a morte da Kagura, você descobriu a aliança entre ele e Kamui e queria vingá-la, mas deu uma trégua. E essa vingança nunca aconteceu e nunca vai acontecer.

- Por causa do meu desaparecimento?

- Não só por isso, mas porque Takasugi morreu em combate.

- Tsc, bem que mereceu. Mas foram só o Joui e o Kiheitai que entraram na batalha?

- Não. O Shinsengumi também entrou. Houve muitas baixas e com a derrota eles ficaram sob o comando do novo governo e deixariam de ser leais ao shogun deposto. Qualquer tentativa de levante da parte deles resultará em matança de todos do Shinsengumi. E, independente de quem tentar, os primeiros a sofrer a punição serão os do alto escalão.

- Espera aí! – Shinpachi exclamou. – Quer dizer que meu "eu" desta época corre o risco de ser condenado ao seppuku por qualquer manifestação contrária ao governo daqui?!

- Será o primeiro, por ser o Comandante. – Katsura afirmou.

Nisso, a conversa foi interrompida pelo som da porta corrediça sendo aberta violentamente. Três seres adentraram a Yorozuya sem a menor cerimônia. Um era humanoide e tinha cara e escamas de réptil. O outro tinha a mesma aparência, porém era mais alto e o terceiro era um humanoide com cara de furão, que era o líder.

- Sakata Ginmaru – o líder do trio chamou. – Queremos o tributo de hoje.

- Sem essa! – Ginmaru replicou enquanto colocava a bandana de volta à cabeça. – Esta semana vocês já me tiraram nove caixas de iogurte! Podem cair fora, não tenho mais nada pra oferecer! Voltem na semana que vem!

- Mas hoje é tributo especial, moleque! Aniversário do nosso estimado governante!

- Gyaa, gyaa, gyaa...! – Ginmaru ironizou. – Já tô de saco cheio de vocês aqui invadindo o sagrado refúgio de um trabalhador como eu! CAIAM FORA DAQUI!

O jovem albino alcançou uma espada de madeira que estava próxima. Correu até o trio intruso e acertou os três Amanto com um golpe só, de forma que caíram no chão. Assim que conseguiram se refazer do ataque que sofreram, se levantaram, mas não exibiam nenhuma expressão de humilhação.

Muito pelo contrário. Eles estavam sorrindo de forma bastante cruel. Era a primeira vez que Ginmaru via essa expressão confiante na cara deles.

- Já vi que vamos ter que adotar uma postura mais rígida com você, moleque. – o cara de furão disse. – Vamos ter que colocar nosso "Carrasco" pra puni-lo adequadamente.

- Pode mandar seu "Carrasco" pra cá, palhaço! – o jovem desafiou. – Vou te provar que não sou apenas um moleque.

- Como quiser. – olhou para seus asseclas com cara de réptil. – Chamem o "Carrasco". Este moleque precisa de um corretivo dado pessoalmente pelo "Demônio Branco".

- Demônio Branco? – Ginmaru perguntou, com a sensação de que ouvira esse nome em algum lugar.

- Ei, Ginmaru – Gintoki disse. – Tenho a sensação de que podemos encontrar seu pai desaparecido...

- Como é que você...?

- Você é filho do Shiroyasha, o "Demônio Branco". – Katsura sentenciou.

- Katsura-san – Shinpachi interveio. – Quer dizer que...

-... Encontramos o outro Gin-chan? – Kagura completou.

- Ao que parece, sim. – o líder Joui respondeu.

- Será...? – Ginmaru ainda estava incrédulo.

Nisso, surgiu diante do incrédulo rapaz um homem todo de branco portando uma katana sedenta de sangue. Seus cabelos, curtos, prateados e enrolados e seus olhos avermelhados eram inconfundíveis. Ginmaru imediatamente desviou seu olhar para o Yorozuya logo atrás de si.

- Sakata Ginmaru – o Amanto com cara de furão disse sorridente. – Eu lhe apresento o nosso "Carrasco"... O lendário Shiroyasha, o Demônio Branco!


	7. Um reencontro nada agradável

**Capítulo 7: Um reencontro nada agradável**

- Sakata Ginmaru – o Amanto com cara de furão disse sorridente. – Eu lhe apresento o nosso "Carrasco"... O lendário Shiroyasha, o Demônio Branco!

A surpresa tomou conta de todos ali. Não só de Ginmaru e Katsura, como também de Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura. Estavam frente a frente com o Shiroyasha. Este obviamente era Gintoki, com vinte anos a mais na bagagem e algumas poucas linhas extras de expressão.

O Yorozuya fitou seu alter-ego mais velho. Era como se ele o remetesse ao seu passado, que procurava ocultar por trás da sua atual imagem. Por que ele estava agindo sob ordens de um trio de Amantos patéticos? Isso nunca fora do seu feitio.

Sempre fora uma fera indomável... Então, por que seu outro "eu" se deixava ser domesticado por aquele trio de trouxas?

Gintoki se conhecia bem demais para perceber que alguma coisa ali não fazia o menor sentido. Porém, o Yorozuya pressentia que Ginmaru poderia não ser páreo para seu alter-ego mais velho.

Pesava contra o jovem a pouca idade, o tamanho da experiência decorrente disso, sua condição física e a falta de açúcares em seu organismo. E não se sabia qual seria a real habilidade de seu adversário.

Instintivamente, levou a mão à espada de madeira que estava no seu cinto, mas seu movimento foi interrompido.

- Nem pense em entrar na briga. – Ginmaru disse. – É a mim que eles querem, então é a mim que eles terão. Zura – disse ao líder Joui sem se virar. – Cadê a minha katana?

Katsura passou para Ginmaru o que este queria. O jovem se colocou em posição de combate, enquanto o Yorozuya analisava os seus movimentos. Apesar da idade, o jovem albino poderia surpreender.

Ginmaru partiu primeiro para o ataque, mas o Shiroyasha se esquivou facilmente. O jovem não se deixou abater e atacou novamente, mas sua katana foi bloqueada pela katana do Demônio Branco. Colocou força em sua lâmina para sair daquele bloqueio, porém não conseguia. Seu adversário tinha muito mais força física.

O albino mais velho dirigiu seu olhar gélido – apesar dos olhos de cor vermelha – para o rapaz. Ginmaru logo percebeu o ar de desdém que recebia, diferente do olhar preocupado de dez anos atrás. Seria aquele realmente o seu pai, que desaparecera e, depois de todo esse tempo, reaparecia?

Não se parecia em nada com o Shiroyasha que havia desaparecido dez anos antes. Mesmo sendo idêntico, não agia como o seu alter-ego vinte anos mais jovem. Pelo menos o que notou do Yorozuya do passado lembrava seu pai.

O bloqueio do Shiroyasha se desfez e ele partiu ao primeiro ataque, que Ginmaru conseguiu deter com dificuldade graças à sua katana. Uma forte dor tomou conta de todo o seu braço direito, fazendo com que sua mão quase soltasse a espada. Porém, isso não ocorreu, pois com a mão esquerda segurou a lâmina para que sua defesa não cedesse.

- Droga...! – Ginmaru murmurou. – Deste jeito vou perder...!

Rapidamente, trocou de mão a empunhadura da espada. Desta vez não usava a mão direita, mas sim a esquerda. Diante disse, dificultou a luta para seu adversário e surpreendeu não só a ele, como a Gintoki, que não imaginava que o rapaz poderia ser ambidestro.

Com um golpe, Ginmaru conseguiu fazer com que o Demônio Branco ficasse na defensiva. Agora era minar a defesa, até que encontrasse a guarda baixa. Mas seu plano improvisado acabou indo por água abaixo, quando em um dos ataques foi atingido pela espada de seu adversário, bem no lado esquerdo do abdome, logo abaixo das costelas. A forte dor o obrigou a se curvar e levar a mão ao ferimento, abrindo de vez a sua defesa, no que recebeu mais um golpe: um corte profundo no peito.

- GINMARU!

O Yorozuya correu para bloquear o golpe seguinte de seu alter-ego com sua espada de madeira, pois temia que o pior acontecesse, enquanto Katsura pegou a katana do jovem ferido e tentou contra-atacar o "Carrasco". Mas este, com um único movimento e um golpe potente com sua espada, arrancou a katana das mãos do líder Joui. Em seguida, embainhou sua espada após receber a ordem do Amanto com cara de furão.

- Já é o bastante, Shiroyasha. – o Amanto disse. – Vamos embora, esse moleque já recebeu o que merecia.

Quando os três Amantos e o homem de branco viraram as costas, ouviram uma voz fraca:

- Shiroyasha...! – era Ginmaru. – Não pense que esta luta acabou aqui... Vou querer uma revanche... Daqui a dois dias...!

O rapaz estava em pé por pura teimosia, segurando em vão o sangue que escorria do primeiro ferimento e pingava abundantemente no chão, formando uma pequena poça. Gintoki logo protestou:

- Tá maluco, pirralho? Em dois dias você ainda não vai ter condição pra isso!

- Então vai ser dentro de três dias...! – Ginmaru respondeu.

O Shiroyasha, sem se virar, perguntou:

- Onde vai ser?

- No mesmo local onde houve a Primeira e a Segunda Guerra Anti-Amanto. Você sabe onde é, certo...?

- Horário?

- O mesmo de hoje... Nem um minuto a mais... Nem um minuto a menos...! Eu vou te mostrar do que um Sakata é capaz...!

- Feito. Não gosto de serviços inacabados. E não vou deixar este sem terminar.

Nisso, ele e os três Amantos se foram. Ginmaru logo desmaiou, sendo apoiado por um perplexo Gintoki. Também compartilhavam da mesma perplexidade Shinpachi e Kagura. O único que já não estava tão estupefato assim era Katsura. Ele ficara surpreso no começo, mas parecia saber de algo a mais.

Pela sua longa amizade com o líder Joui, Gintoki logo percebeu isso.

- Zura – questionou enquanto amparava um inconsciente Ginmaru. – Você já sabia disso, não sabia?

- Do que está falando, Gintoki?

- Não se faça de imbecil, Zura! Você sabe muito bem do que tô falando! Você sabia que meu outro eu era um assassino, não sabia?

- Eu vou explicar tudo no momento oportuno, Gintoki. – Katsura respondeu tentando manter a calma. – Primeiro temos que cuidar do Ginmaru.

- Essa sua enrolação já tá me dando nos nervos! Juro que, se você não me explicar tudo o que sabe, eu arranco de você à força!


	8. Perguntas e proposta

**Capítulo 8: Perguntas e proposta**

- Gin-chan, será que o Ginmaru-chan vai ficar bem? – Kagura perguntou.

- Acredito que sim. – Gintoki respondeu enquanto olhava o jovem através do vidro que os separava do quarto do hospital. – Até porque acho que ele vai querer fazer com que o pai dele lembre que tem um filho.

- Eu me pergunto por que deixam isso acontecer... – Shinpachi disse. – Essa coisa de oprimir as pessoas, sabe? Tudo bem que no nosso tempo já tem isso, mas não a esse ponto. E será que isso vem do atual shogunato?

- Se não viesse, com certeza o Shinsengumi já estaria investigando, Shinpachi.

- O Shinsengumi está "engessado". – Katsura disse. – Eles sabem que há um carrasco para punir quem se nega a pagar os impostos que são exigidos. A única coisa que eles não sabem é a identidade real dele. Na verdade, apenas o alto escalão sabe disso, bem como um dos espiões.

- Como você soube disso, Katsura-san?

- Eu ouvi uma conversa entre os dois pares de óculos que comandam o Shinsengumi.

- Já ouvi o suficiente, Zura. – Gintoki disse e já se dirigiu para a porta. – Shinpachi, Kagura, vamos!

- Não é Zura, é Katsura.

- Fica de olho no moleque. Nós vamos ao Shinsengumi.

* * *

- Ei, cadê o Comandante Quatro-Olhos? – Gintoki perguntou a um dos homens que vigiavam a entrada do Shinsengumi.

- Está lá dentro. Mas apenas pessoas autorizadas podem entrar.

- Mas é um assunto vital! – Shinpachi disse.

- Muito vital mesmo! – Kagura emendou.

- Sem essa! São ordens expressas do Comandante!

- Shinpachi-kun – o Yorozuya cochichou. – Me lembre de te dar uma porrada quando você se tornar mais chato do que já é!

- Eu não sou chato! Só sou mais "certinho"!

- Nada disso, você é chato mesmo. – Kagura falou.

- Chata é você, que fica me azucrinando, e...

Shinpachi foi interrompido por Gintoki:

- Ô Shimura, por que não dá sua "carteirada"? – ele perguntou enquanto limpava o salão com o dedo mindinho.

- Que carteirada?

- Você esqueceu que é o comandante dessa joça? Não acredito que você esqueceu que é Shimura Shinpachi, Comandante do Shinsengumi!

- Comandante Shimura? – o homem do Shinsengumi perguntou. – Eu nem tinha te visto sair à paisana!

Nisso, a passagem foi liberada e o trio adentrou o QG sem maiores inconvenientes. O garoto de óculos tinha que admitir... Gintoki dera uma tacada de mestre!

- Ei, Comandante Quatro-Olhos! – o Yorozuya chamou. – Nós voltamos!

Em vez de aparecer o Comandante, apareceu o Vice-Comandante, que já disparou:

- Não tem como ser menos escandaloso, idiota?

- Não, não tem. – Gintoki respondeu. – Porque eu quero respostas. Tanto as suas como as do Shinpachi-kun desta época!

- Que tipo de respostas?

- Vou ser direto: Vocês do Shinsengumi sabiam que há um "carrasco" perambulando por aí? Vocês já sabiam há tempos da identidade desse sujeito, não sabiam? Sabiam que o "Carrasco" é o "Shiroyasha", ou seja... Ele sou eu!

- De onde tirou isso, Yorozuya?

- Ele quase matou o próprio filho. Vocês deveriam prever que os dois se encontrariam mais cedo ou mais tarde! O Ginmaru já descobriu isso da pior forma possível e agora tá lá gravemente ferido!

O Comandante Shimura chegara momentos antes de Gintoki terminar de falar. O albino viu e não perdeu tempo:

- Ei, Comandante Quatro-Olhos, por que meu outro eu está agindo daquela forma? Por que vocês não falam nada? Perderam a língua por acaso?

Nem o Shinpachi mais velho e nem Hijikata responderam, causando um silêncio bastante incômodo no ambiente.

- ISSO TAMBÉM TÁ ME IRRITANDO! – Shinpachi berrou, por fim. – DESDE QUANDO EU ME TORNEI UM COMANDANTE BUNDÃO? POR QUE VOCÊS DOIS NÃO FALAM NADA, CARAMBA?

- FECHA ESSA MATRACA, MOLEQUE! – o Comandante Shimura soltou sua cota de berros. – VOCÊS NÃO SABEM DE NADA!

- POR QUE VOCÊS DOIS NÃO SE COMPORTAM COMO HOMENS? – Hijikata também berrou apontando a katana desembainhada para os dois Shinpachis.

- Não sei por que eles acham que tudo se resolve berrando. – Kagura comentou enquanto limpava o nariz em perfeita sincronia com Gintoki, que fazia o mesmo.

- Vir ao Shinsengumi é tããããããão chato... – o ex-samurai fez cara de tédio enquanto jogava a caquinha do nariz para longe.

* * *

Passos abafados de pés descalços eram ouvidos pelo corredor. Passos hesitantes, que possivelmente eram de alguém que cambaleava. Katsura logo descobriu o dono das passadas.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Ginmaru?

- Vou treinar, Zura... Eu preciso treinar, tenho uma revanche pela frente.

- Não desse jeito. – Katsura ignorou o erro de seu nome.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não tem condições pra isso.

- Quem diz se tenho condições ou não sou eu. Se eu quero vencer meu próprio pai, tenho que ser mais forte que ele. Se for pra vencer o Shiroyasha, eu preciso lutar como um novo Shiroyasha. Vai ser daqui a dois dias, então não tenho tempo a perder.

"Não pode fazer isso!", Elizabeth apareceu e disse com uma placa, para depois virá-la e dizer: "Isso vai deixar seu pai preocupado."

- O Shiroyasha não tá nem aí comigo.

- Elizabeth não está falando dele, Ginmaru. – Katsura afirmou. – Está falando do Gintoki que você trouxe do passado. Ninguém melhor que ele pra te ajudar a conseguir o que você quer. Ninguém melhor pra enfrentar Sakata Gintoki do que Sakata Gintoki.

- Aonde ele e os outros foram?

- Ao Shinsengumi. Foram atrás de respostas sobre o Shiroyasha.

- Eles não gostam de serviços inacabados, certo?

- Sim. Você sabe perfeitamente que sim. Se eles estão aqui pra te ajudar a encontrar seu pai desaparecido, eles não se importam em enfrentar o que for pra conseguir terminar o serviço... Não importa nem se o Gintoki que você trouxe tenha que enfrentar seu alter-ego deste tempo.

- Se isso acontecer, a vida de nós três vai estar em risco. A Tama sabe bem o que quero dizer. Esse paradoxo temporal é perigoso para nós, Sakatas. Principalmente se meu pai, a versão dele que eu trouxe, se meter numa batalha. Ele e o quatro-olhos.

* * *

- Então vocês sabiam o tempo todo sobre o Shiroyasha?

- Sim, Gin-san. – o Comandante Shimura respondeu. – Estávamos investigando sobre alguns assassinatos em série e descobrimos um esquema de cobrança no qual a pessoa tem confiscado 90% de qualquer ganho. As pessoas que se recusam a pagar esse tributo são executadas por um "carrasco". Nós achávamos que eram golpistas, então continuamos a investigação. Com isso, Yamazaki-san se vestiu à paisana como isca. Eles chegaram e encontraram resistência. No dia seguinte, descobrimos a identidade do "carrasco".

- E como vocês foram poupados?

- Yamazaki-san deu a carteirada na hora. Mas, em compensação, fomos obrigados a manter silêncio sobre o caso, por eles serem funcionários do governo, assim como nós.

- Yorozuya – Hijikata disse. – Aqui você é um assassino. Se o Shinsengumi tivesse como interferir, seu "eu" desta época seria um homem morto.

- Ele não seria capaz disso, Hijikata-san! – o Yorozuya Shinpachi contestou. – O Gin-san não é um assassino!

- O Gin-chan não faria isso! – Kagura também partiu em defesa de Gintoki.

- Eu sei que não. – o Shimura mais velho concordou. – Mas não temos provas para inocentá-lo de uma possível acusação.

- Ele matou pessoas e quase matou o próprio filho. Como é que meu outro eu pôde decair tanto...?

* * *

Ginmaru estava de volta do hospital e, assim que chegou, deitou-se no sofá da sala. Teria que tomar cuidado com seu ferimento, mas não deixava de pensar na revanche. Encarava isso como uma chance de conseguir o que queria: vencer o Shiroyasha e conseguir trazer seu pai de volta.

Só estava ali porque conseguira burlar a vigilância de Katsura e Elizabeth, que, a essa altura, poderiam estar procurando o jovem até agora. Sorriu. Parece que Zura estava ficando "velho" demais pra ser um samurai.

Nisso, o telefone em cima da escrivaninha tocou. Ginmaru se levantou, levando a mão ao ferimento no abdome, que doeu devido ao movimento brusco que fizera. Atendeu:

- Alô? Sim, é a Yorozuya do Gin-chan, Ginmaru falando.

_- Que tal antecipar a sua revanche para daqui a pouco?_ – a voz fria era reconhecidamente do Shiroyasha.

- Proposta muito tentadora, Shiroyasha! – o jovem sorriu. – No mesmo local?


	9. Sakata versus Sakata

**Capítulo 9: Sakata ****_versus_**** Sakata**

- Demorei muito? – Ginmaru perguntou, logo que chegou ao local combinado, encontrando seu adversário.

- Chegou bem na hora. – o Shiroyasha respondeu com um sorriso confiante no rosto. – Onde estão seus "amiguinhos"?

- Não os chamei. Esta luta é minha. Vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz.

- Ferido desse jeito? – o outro ironizou.

Ginmaru já desembainhou sua katana, colocando-se em posição de combate, e respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Tá com medo de perder de um moleque ferido?

- Eu? O lendário Shiroyasha? Claro que não! E você vai ver do que eu sou capaz de fazer com moleques como você!

Os dois albinos partiram ao ataque com tudo, lâmina se chocando contra lâmina. Por ter lutado uma vez com ele, Ginmaru percebeu que a forma de lutar de seu adversário seguia a mesma, mesmo diferindo muito da forma de lutar que seu pai tinha dez anos atrás.

Ao contrário do primeiro embate, isso não atemorizava Ginmaru. Tinha uma rápida visão de combate, aprendera isso quando criança e quando treinava no dojo dos Shimura. Com isso, sabia agora como lutar direito.

Seu intento era trazer seu pai de volta ao que era, nem que fosse na base da pancada e da espada. Sabia que aquele não era o Sakata Gintoki que conhecia. Aquele não era seu pai que, apesar de ser um completo estúpido – tal qual sua contraparte do passado – sempre se esforçava em ser um pouco mais responsável.

Queria de volta seu pai histérico, maluco, estúpido, mas que não pensava duas vezes em defender aquilo que queria defender e em que acreditava. Claro que não gostava de ser comparado, mas isso não o fazia menos orgulhoso em ter o sangue de um Sakata em suas veias.

Enquanto isso, as lâminas das duas katanas não cediam. Nem para o seu lado, nem para o lado do Shiroyasha. Ginmaru trocou rapidamente a forma de pegar na espada e deu um giro completo para surpreender o seu oponente usando a mão esquerda, que possuía tanta força quanto a direita.

A colisão das duas espadas foi tão forte, que gerou uma lufada de vento devido ao impacto. Isso acabou surpreendendo o Demônio Branco, que não esperava que seu adversário tivesse uma força física comparável à sua. No entanto, isso não abalou sua expressão fria. Afinal, tinha a seu favor a experiência, não só a habilidade na espada e a sua grande força. O moleque à sua frente certamente não era tão experiente, apesar da potência dos seus ataques.

Essa aparente inexperiência de Ginmaru poderia ser seu trunfo. Mas não poderia subestimá-lo, pois ele mais uma vez partia ao ataque ferozmente, visando feri-lo em algum ponto importante.

Ginmaru sabia perfeitamente o que queria, procurando ignorar a dor dos ferimentos da véspera. Mais uma vez, os dois albinos partiram ao ataque, colidindo novamente as espadas com uma força descomunal. Ambos atacavam sem parar, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinham suas defesas sólidas, nenhuma katana deixando a outra escapar.

O jovem já estava ficando impaciente, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a sentir dor no ferimento do seu abdome, feito no dia anterior. O esforço usando o braço esquerdo como elemento-surpresa já estava mostrando suas consequências, pois sua mão canhota começava a tremer, fazendo com que a katana também tremesse devido aos golpes fortes que dera e recebera. Sendo assim, trocou novamente para a mão direita.

No entanto, fora infeliz com tal ato. Mesmo que de forma muito breve, baixou sua guarda, o que favoreceu um novo ataque da parte do Shiroyasha, que atingiu seu ombro direito, transpassando-o com a sua espada. Com isso, Ginmaru urrou de dor e deixou sua espada cair ao solo, no mesmo instante em que caía de joelhos com o rosto pálido e contraído de dor, enquanto seu ferimento sangrava abundantemente, chegando a formar uma pequena poça no chão.

- O que foi, pirralho? – o albino mais velho debochou. – Já vai se render?

Ginmaru lançou-lhe um olhar de fúria. Seus olhos estavam tão injetados de ira, que parecia que iriam mudar a coloração avermelhada para um vermelho escarlate. Não poderia se permitir fracassar! Sabia que, adormecido naquele corpo, ainda residia o seu pai. De alguma forma, precisava vencer o Demônio Branco para conseguir o que queria.

Sua teimosia o impulsionou a pegar novamente a katana com sua mão esquerda. Ser ambidestro tinha suas vantagens. Apoiou-se em sua espada para se levantar e continuar a lutar. Não estava nem aí para seu braço direito seriamente ferido.

- Shiroyasha... – Ginmaru disse rangendo os dentes. – Devolva o meu pai, AGORA!

Lançou-se mais uma vez contra o seu adversário, que viu a sua guarda aberta novamente e desferiu-lhe mais um golpe com sua katana sedenta de sangue, atingindo seu peitoral que já fora ferido no dia anterior. Ginmaru caiu de cara no chão e tentou se levantar, levando a mão ao ferimento recente, que ardia muito.

- Droga...! – praguejou assim que sua katana caiu mais uma vez no chão. – Eu vou fracassar de novo...!

Diante disso, o Demônio Branco não teve dúvidas: era hora de agir como carrasco. Levantou sua espada, logo acima de sua cabeça e direcionou seu golpe para tentar cortar Ginmaru ao meio. Mas seu golpe parou no ar, a pouco mais de um palmo de distância da cabeça do rapaz.

Um poderoso contra-ataque fez com que a espada do Shiroyasha fosse parar longe.

Ginmaru, com os olhos arregalados, viu à sua frente um par de botas pretas, que conhecia perfeitamente bem. Assim que conseguiu levantar a cabeça, viu que Gintoki havia chegado a tempo.

- Você ficou maluco, moleque? – ele disse. – Poderia ter morrido!

A mesma cena de dez anos atrás se repetia para Ginmaru, que não conseguia se levantar. Queria recusar qualquer ajuda, pois aquela luta era sua. No entanto, sabia que não tinha condições de continuar. Seu braço direito fora seriamente ferido e, para piorar, seus ferimentos anteriores estavam doendo terrivelmente.

Com muito custo, conseguiu se levantar e colocava a mão no ferimento do ombro direito ainda tentando conter o sangue que escorria por entre seus dedos. Hesitou. Não queria deixá-lo lutar. No entanto, sem condições, não havia mais nada a se fazer.

- Você tem certeza de que quer enfrentar seu "outro eu"? – perguntou.

- Nós dois sabemos que você não tem nenhuma condição de continuar. – Gintoki respondeu sem se virar.

- A Tama me disse que, se você lutar, não é apenas a sua vida que corre riscos.

- Do que está falando? – desta vez o Yorozuya encarou interrogativamente os olhos de Ginmaru.


	10. Colisão! Uma batalha entre duas épocas!

**Capítulo 10: Colisão! Uma batalha entre duas épocas!**

- Do que está falando, Ginmaru? – Gintoki o interrogou.

- Vou resumir toda a ópera pra você: como você é do passado, a existência do seu "outro eu" depende da sua. Se você morrer, não vai ser o único a morrer. E não é só o seu "outro eu" que depende disso. Tudo que tiver o seu DNA vai depender da sua existência.

- Então tudo o que preciso fazer é não morrer, certo?

- Isso.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Se não for te pedir demais... Por favor, não mate meu pai.

- Não dá pra garantir. – Gintoki respondeu a Ginmaru. – Mas vou tentar. Não sei as reais habilidades do Shiroyasha, sem contar que eu sou vinte anos menos experiente que ele. Agora saia daqui!

Ginmaru, antes de se afastar para onde estavam Shinpachi e Kagura, pegou a sua katana e a ofereceu ao Yorozuya, que a empunhou. Deu as costas, mas logo foi chamado e pegou no ar a espada de madeira.

- Fica com a minha só pra garantir. – ouviu Gintoki dizer.

Após ver que Ginmaru efetivamente se afastara dali, Gintoki se pôs em posição de combate empunhando a katana que recebera do jovem. Seu instinto de samurai dizia que realmente aquele combate não seria fácil.

E desde quando ele, Sakata Gintoki, tivera algum combate fácil? Nem mesmo garantir sua cota de doces era algo fácil.

Seus olhos vermelhos encararam os olhos frios de seu alter-ego. Embora da mesma coloração, o Shiroyasha à sua frente não lembrava muito o Shiroyasha que fora antes. Este era mais técnico, sabia canalizar sua força física muito bem. Por isso, fora capaz de derrotar Ginmaru rapidamente no primeiro embate. No segundo, o rapaz oferecera mais resistência, mas nem isso evitaria sua derrota.

Ginmaru fora derrotado pela pouca experiência, pois enfrentara um veterano de guerra. Diante disso, percebeu que suas chances de vencer seu "eu" do futuro não eram tão pequenas como pensava.

Um veterano de guerra enfrentando outro tornava o duelo imprevisível.

Os dois partiram ao ataque imediatamente, fazendo com que as lâminas das duas katanas se colidissem com força descomunal por alguns segundos. As lâminas ficaram cruzadas, mas o Yorozuya conseguiu usar mais força e quase acertar seu adversário, arrancando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo. Com alguns passos de distância entre um e outro, os dois albinos mais uma vez se atacaram, com as lâminas ainda a se colidirem fortemente, o que gerou várias faíscas.

Percebeu que seria páreo duro enfrentar a si mesmo, mas não se deixava abater. Tinha um objetivo definido. Enquanto o Shiroyasha lutava para matar, o Yorozuya pretendia acertar um golpe para incapacitá-lo de continuar o combate e assim derrotá-lo.

Tentar fazê-lo se lembrar de alguma coisa era perda de tempo. E tempo era o que menos tinha. Além de ter que atacar com tudo, o Gintoki vinte anos mais jovem precisava também de se defender, o que fazia com que ele desprendesse mais força ainda.

Claro que tinha que se defender, mas essa necessidade se tornou ainda mais imperiosa após Ginmaru lhe dizer acerca dos riscos que ele não era o único a correr.

Sua contraparte do futuro levou a katana acima de sua cabeça, para desferir um golpe que poderia rachar seu crânio ao meio. No entanto, o golpe foi prontamente bloqueado com a katana na horizontal. Seguiram por um bom tempo nesse jogo "ataque-e-defesa", até que o Shiroyasha decidiu abrir sua defesa e ir pra cima do Yorozuya, com um movimento que mostrava claramente que, se fosse acertado, seria decapitado.

Abaixou-se rapidamente para salvar seu próprio pescoço de ser cortado ao meio. Ainda agachado, conseguiu dar um giro para a direita e, segurando a espada ao contrário, conseguiu atingir a perna direita do Gintoki mais velho, que reagiu tentando dar um contragolpe, prontamente bloqueado pelo mais jovem.

Estava em uma posição bastante desfavorável, segurando a espada na horizontal ainda agachado. Seu adversário golpeou mais uma vez sua defesa, tentando miná-la. O Yorozuya se jogou de bruços no chão, mas antes de rolar para o lado, como pretendia, acabou surpreendido por um golpe que perfurou seu ombro esquerdo. Assim que o Shiroyasha retirou a lâmina da espada do ferimento recém-perfurado, conseguiu rolar para o lado e se levantar rapidamente.

Seu ombro doía de forma cruel, mas isso não o impediria de continuar o combate. Gintoki partiu novamente ao ataque, querendo agora minar o ponto forte de seu alter-ego: a mão direita. Correu de encontro ao oponente, passando diretamente por ele, para, com a lâmina direcionada ao braço direito dele, causar-lhe uma perfuração.

No entanto, não saíra tão bem-sucedido como esperava. Caiu de joelhos e apoiou-se com a espada, enquanto sua mão esquerda ia tentar estancar em vão o novo ferimento que recebera, bem no lado direito do abdome. Seu sangue saía sem parar por entre seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que ele saía por sua boca por grandes golfadas.

Gintoki mal conseguia respirar com isso. Aquele ferimento era muito grave, sentia isso, assim como sentia que enfraquecia muito rápido. Mais rápido do que o normal. Mas não queria ser derrotado assim. Apoiado com a katana, ele se levantou, sentindo que sua camisa preta estava encharcada de sangue e grudava de forma pegajosa em seu ferimento.

Faltava-lhe o ar. Já havia sido ferido várias vezes daquela maneira, como podia ficar assim? Sua visão começou a se embaçar, mas conseguiu ver ali na bandana do Shiroyasha uma minúscula luzinha vermelha piscando.

Seria isso que o mantinha daquele jeito?

Levantou-se com muita dificuldade, mesmo em meio à preocupação de Shinpachi e Kagura, que também estavam preocupados com Ginmaru. Este também enfraquecia cada vez mais, à medida que o tempo passava. O Demônio Branco também acabou tendo que se apoiar em sua katana, pois do mesmo modo enfraquecia cada vez mais.

Então era isso que acontecia quando Gintoki era gravemente ferido? O Yorozuya logo entendeu o que Ginmaru quis dizer. Não era bobagem dizer que a existência deles realmente dependia da sua.

- Mas que droga... – Gintoki murmurou. – Não tenho quase força pra fazer o que quero...!

Tentou tomar algum fôlego e, com a mão direita bastante trêmula, empunhou a katana de Ginmaru. Precisava reunir suas poucas forças pra conseguir seu arriscado objetivo. A sua vida, a do Gintoki mais velho e a de Ginmaru dependiam disso.

Correu o máximo que podia com a espada em punho, visando à cabeça do Shiroyasha. No entanto, uma espada de madeira parou a katana. Ginmaru detinha Gintoki com a espada de madeira, para evitar que atingisse o Shiroyasha, ao mesmo tempo em que Shinpachi e Kagura estavam logo atrás, bloqueando-o.

- O que... Vocês estão fazendo...? – Gintoki perguntou completamente furioso e frustrado. – Saiam da minha frente!

- Nem pensar. – Ginmaru retrucou. – Você não vai matar meu pai!

- EU NÃO VOU MATÁ-LO, IMBECIL!

- Não é o que parece.

- Idiota...! – agarrou com força o ferimento que não parava de sangrar. – Você não viu um microchip na cabeça dele...?

Ginmaru olhou para trás, e viu que havia ali um microchip com aquela luzinha vermelha piscando na bandana de um confuso Shiroyasha, que parecia tentar se lembrar dos outros dois à sua frente.

- Entendi. – o jovem disse e cedeu, dando passagem a Gintoki. – Parece que ao ver vocês dois – olhou para Shinpachi e Kagura. – ele ficou confuso.

- Isso é ótimo... – Gintoki sorriu. – Agora... Vou terminar o serviço...!

Os companheiros de Yorozuya abriram espaço para Gintoki, que mais uma vez brandiu a katana com a mão direita já perdendo parte do agarre firme que possuía. Cada vez mais fraco, ele tentou ignorar o que sentia e, enquanto o Shiroyasha procurava se firmar em pé, correu com tudo, passando à sua esquerda e provocando um corte na testa do Gintoki mais velho. Com o golpe, a bandana foi cortada e se soltou, caindo no chão ao mesmo tempo em que seu dono caía de joelhos, com uma expressão completamente confusa em sua face.

Nisso, o Yorozuya também caiu de bruços no chão, quase inconsciente, mas satisfeito porque conseguira seu objetivo. Enquanto Shinpachi e Kagura o amparavam, Ginmaru ia até seu pai.

- Q... Quem é você...? – perguntava um Gintoki vinte anos mais velho completamente confuso.

- Eu... Eu sou Sakata Ginmaru.

- Você cresceu, Ginmaru...! – o mais velho sorriu.

Ginmaru não pensou duas vezes e o abraçou fortemente:

- Bem-vindo de volta... Pai...!

O jovem deixou sua máscara de durão cair por completo e começava a chorar como uma criança. A criança ansiosa há dez anos pelo retorno do pai voltava à tona após muito tempo aprisionada enquanto muitos tinham seu pai como morto.

O Ginmaru de oito anos que ainda residia dentro do Ginmaru de dezoito anos era quem abraçava seu pai e ensopava o ombro dele com lágrimas e muco do nariz. O então Shiroyasha não ralhou com ele por isso.

Parecia aliviado por ter acordado de um pesadelo.


	11. Entre açúcares, óculos e gorilas

**Capítulo 11: Entre açúcares, óculos e gorilas**

No cair da noite em Edo, passos apressados ecoavam pelas ruas do distrito Kabuki, parecendo procurar algo ou alguém. Eram os mesmos três Amantos que haviam ido até a Yorozuya confiscar o que Ginmaru possuía. Aproximaram-se do prédio e subiram as escadas sorrateiramente. Um deles, meio réptil, pegou uma espécie de chave-mestra do bolso e abriu a porta corrediça principal, onde não encontraram ninguém.

Aquele moleque malcriado havia desaparecido. Porém, o "carrasco" também desaparecera inexplicavelmente, com a desculpa de terminar um serviço inacabado.

Estaria o Shiroyasha antecipando a conclusão de seu serviço?

Haviam perdido o sinal dele, que portava um microchip implantado em sua fronte. Será que o dispositivo fora danificado? Se isso tinha ocorrido, teriam sérios problemas.

Precisavam informar o ocorrido aos seus superiores.

* * *

- Ah, que chato... – o Gintoki do futuro reclamou. – Faz dez anos que não boto os pés na minha própria casa e ainda vou continuar sem entrar lá...?

- Pai, não seja chato. – Ginmaru disse aborrecido. – Pelo menos nós temos um lugar pra ficar.

- É verdade – Shinpachi emendou. – porque não podemos ficar onde podemos ser descobertos. Ainda mais vocês três. Não é, Gin-san?

O Yorozuya mais parecia um zumbi de tão acabado, o que assustava seu alter-ego mais velho, que compartilhava o mesmo pavor de coisas fantasmagóricas e cadavéricas com cara de filmes de terror.

- Shinpachi-kun... – disse com voz moribunda e com o estômago roncando. – Acho que perdi tanto sangue que minha crise de abstinência de açúcar resolveu aparecer mais cedo...!

Nisso, a porta se abriu, aparecendo nela Shimura Tae, que continuava com aquele mesmo tipo de sorriso que adorava estampar no rosto. Um sorriso aparentemente inocente que poderia ser até o prenúncio de algo cruel. Porém, não era este o caso, pois a recepção foi tranquila, apesar de um Gintoki do passado ainda parecendo um morto-vivo devido a uma hipoglicemia gerada pela abstinência de açúcar.

A Shimura parecia não ter envelhecido praticamente nada. Pelo jeito, sua cara sorridente ajudara a evitar quase todas as rugas que mulheres de sua idade começavam a exibir. Não estava tão surpresa em ver dois Gintokis, um Shinpachi extra e uma Kagura ainda viva, pois estava inteirada do que ocorria.

Nisso, apareceu seu irmão, que, antes de cumprimentar os "hospedes", foi surpreendido por um Gintoki se arrastando até agarrar seus pés e fazer com que ele caísse de cara no chão. Constrangidos com a cena que seu "chefe" fazia, os dois companheiros de viagem intertemporal do Yorozuya apenas observavam tudo com cara de "não conheço esse cara".

- Crise de abstinência de açúcar, Shinpachi-kun. – o outro Gintoki disse enquanto fazia um gesto que há dez anos não executava, o ato de limpar o ouvido com o dedo mindinho. – É que ele perdeu muito sangue me enfrentando.

- Eu já devia imaginar, e... Espera aí! GIN-SAN!

O Comandante do Shinsengumi ignorou o albino que agarrava suas pernas como um morto-vivo para correr feito um menino e abraçar o amigo, que não via há tantos anos. O Shinpachi mais jovem sorriu ante a demonstração de amizade que acabara de ocorrer. O tempo não era capaz de mudar tudo.

Todos estavam sorridentes, menos um...

- Ei, pessoal...! Cadê meus açúcares de emergência...? Desse jeito eu vou morrer de hipoglicemia...!

... E ninguém ligava para o pobre albino vindo do passado, que rastejava implorando por um pouco de açúcar...

Nisso, uma menina apareceu e literalmente passou por cima de Gintoki, que berrou:

- VAI PISAR NA SUA MÃE, PIRRALHA!

- Não enche o saco, cabelo ruim! – a menina respondeu e mostrou a língua.

- Você xingou o cara errado, "garota-gorila"! – Ginmaru provocou.

- "Garota-gorila"? – Kagura perguntou.

- Aham. – Ginmaru respondeu aborrecido.

- Por que "garota-gorila"?

- Ah, falta de educação a minha! – Tae disse. – Essa é a minha filha Hotaru.

Surpresa geral, exceto para Ginmaru e para o Shinpachi vinte anos mais velho.

"E-Ela conseguiu se casar?", pensaram.

Os dois Gintokis se entreolharam e, por olhares, se perguntavam quem era o insano a ter se casado com semelhante psicopata.

A garota que parecia um pouco a Shimura fazia caretas sem parar para Ginmaru, que se segurava para não revidar com violência contra uma criança de oito anos. Todos ouviram passos de alguém se aproximando.

- Parece que o papai está chegando, Hotaru. – Tae disse à filha. – Avisa pra ele que temos hóspedes!

- Pode deixar, mamãe!

Instantes depois, os passos eram ouvidos mais nitidamente pela turma que estava curiosa para saber quem fora o corajoso a se casar com Shimura Tae.

- Chegou em ótima hora, Isao-san! – Tae o saudou.

- Isso é ótimo, Otae-chan! – respondeu uma voz bastante conhecida.

O insano que se casara com Tae era o agora "ex-stalker" Kondo Isao. E, claro, o trio Yorozuya, bem como o Gintoki mais velho ficaram abismados.

"E-ELA E O GORILA JUNTOS?", o Gintoki mais jovem gritou em pensamento. "O que ele fez pra conseguir essa façanha mesmo?"

O outro Gintoki tinha a mesmíssima expressão de seu alter-ego do passado. Onde seria possível um gorila de bunda peluda e assumidamente portador de impotência sexual conseguir se casar e, ainda por cima, ter filhos?

Até conseguir se situar no tempo, pressentia que muitas surpresas estariam por vir.

* * *

- Ei, ei, por que você vai ficar aí sozinho? Por que não se junta aos outros?

- Você e eu somos a mesma pessoa. Que diferença vai fazer ter um ou dois Gintokis lá?

- Por que essa cara de velho rabugento? – o Yorozuya perguntou.

O Gintoki mais velho suspirou antes de responder:

- Eu ainda não consegui me situar no tempo. Há uma lacuna de dez anos na minha memória, como se eu tivesse passado esse tempo todo dormindo, e... Quando acordo, vejo tudo mudado. Fico com aquela sensação de que eu fiz alguma coisa, mas não sei o que fiz. A sensação é a mesma de uma ressaca após um daqueles porres históricos onde você acorda com uma múmia ao seu lado, em vez de uma gostosona.

- Eu é que não quero acordar com aquela bruxa velha ao meu lado outra vez, sendo armação ou não. – o Gintoki vinte anos mais jovem disse. – Se bem que aqui você não precisa se preocupar com esse perigo.

- Por quê?

- Ginmaru disse que a velha conseguiu morrer faz cinco anos.

- Quem será que tá cuidando do bar?

- A Catherine. Transformou aquele bar em boteco de fumantes.

- Chegou a entrar na Yorozuya?

- Do meu ponto de vista, em vinte anos não mudou nada. O moleque, apesar de desaforado, parece esforçado.

- Pelo jeito não fiz falta pra ele. Soube se virar até agora.

- Aqueles ferimentos dele dizem o contrário.

- Mas você me enfrentou!

- Eu assumi a luta contra a vontade dele e quase comprometi nossas existências.

- Porque eu causei isso tudo.

- Não foi você. Você adormeceu à força na tal guerra e despertaram o seu lado Shiroyasha com um microchip. Alguém te controlava por dez anos.

- Então, enquanto eu adormeci, o meu lado Shiroyasha esteve ativo de forma forçada.

- Com aquele tal microchip, sim. Foi só eu arrancá-lo que consegui te parar.

Os dois, da varanda, olharam para dentro da casa, onde se desenrolava uma conversa animada, uma algazarra que só aquele pessoal era capaz de fazer. O Gintoki mais velho tinha um olhar completamente perdido. Para não ser confundido com sua contraparte do passado, decidira se vestir, de momento, apenas com seu característico quimono _yukata_ branco, que ocultava as bandagens em seu braço direito. Tinha um pequeno curativo na testa, onde ficava o microchip que fora arrancado e era parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos prateados.

Sabia que pertencia a essa linha de tempo, mas se sentia completamente deslocado dela, como se a ela não pertencesse. No passado, nunca conseguira imaginar sua vida sem a Yorozuya de novo. Kagura estava morta e Shinpachi agora era Comandante do Shinsengumi.

Fitou seu eu do passado, que tomava mais uma taça de sorvete Bargain-Dash pra compensar a hipoglicemia que tivera momentos antes. Queria ser como ele de novo, ter aquela cara de despreocupado, pensando apenas no próximo número da Shounen Jump e em abastecer sua despensa de doces. Aturar os gritos histéricos de Shinpachi e ouvir as asneiras de Kagura.

O saudosismo o rondava sem parar, desde que enfrentara seu outro eu.

- Vou lá pra dentro. – o Yorozuya falou. – Você vai ficar aí?

- Por enquanto, sim.

- Vê se não começa a agir como um velho antissocial. Não quero ficar assim daqui a vinte anos.

O albino mais velho sorriu, pois ele também diria a mesma coisa. E era verdade. Não deveria agir como um velho antissocial, nunca fora assim. Nisso, Ginmaru apareceu.

- Não vai se juntar à gente, pai? – ele perguntou. – Vamos lá botar esse vácuo de dez anos em dia!

Ginmaru estava com uma expressão menos sarcástica e aborrecida. Na verdade, estava contente em ver seu pai de volta ali. E isso fazia com que o ex-Yorozuya sorrisse mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, Ginmaru. – disse enquanto se levantava. – Só espero que aquele gorila não esteja pelado.

Pai e filho acabaram não indo a lugar algum, pois kunais quase os atingiram.

- Não vai a lugar algum, Shiroyasha traidor! – uma voz feminina disse.

Os dois olharam para trás, e o ex-Yorozuya logo reconheceu quem era... E tomou um susto:

- V... Você...?


	12. Imprudências

**Capítulo 12: Imprudências**

- Shiroyasha, você será punido por alta traição ao Governo Central! – a mulher disse.

Claro que o "acusado" não acreditou muito no que ouvia, principalmente da boca de quem lhe dizia. Cutucou o nariz com o dedo mindinho e ouviu Ginmaru perguntar:

- Quem é essa aí? A cara dela não me é muito estranha...

A resposta não se fez esperar:

- Sarutobi Ayame, membro do novo Oniwabanshuu. Sou uma ninja assassina, encarregada de eliminar traidores do Governo Central.

- Acrescente a essa descrição a expressão "kunoichi quatro-olhos míope e _stalker_ profissional, cujo alvo se chama Sakata Gintoki". – o ex-Yorozuya completou com ar despreocupado e cutucando o nariz.

- Não sei do que está falando, traidor. – Sacchan replicou. – Mas tenho ordens expressas para eliminá-lo.

- Conta outra... Você sempre foi obcecada por mim e agora quer me matar? Duvido!

As kunais lançadas pela kunoichi de cabelos púrpura responderam por ela e quase acertaram pai e filho mais uma vez. Só não os acertaram, porque uma lâmina conseguiu desviá-las dos seus alvos.

- Como você ousa chamar um cidadão comum de traidor? Como comandante do Shinsengumi, cujo dever é manter a ordem e proteger a população honesta desta cidade, não posso aceitar que o ataquem assim!

- Está afrontando o Governo Central, comandante Shimura?

- Se cumprir com o código de conduta do Shinsengumi for uma afronta, considere meu ato como quiser. Mas vocês quebraram um acordo, no qual é proibida a invasão ao domicílio de um oficial do governo... E isso é inadmissível!

- Mas a única exceção era o caso de abrigar traidores. Pensou que poderia driblar o Governo Central, seu espertinho?

O Comandante do Shinsengumi daquela linha temporal suou frio. Por que não esqueceram justamente esse detalhe do acordo? Rangeu os dentes e continuou a segurar firmemente a katana que empunhava.

- Entre um acordo ou uma lei e um amigo, prefiro a segunda opção. – respondeu. – Ainda mais se ele for inocente.

- Shinpachi, você ficou doido? – o ex-Yorozuya questionou.

- Aprendi com você, Gin-san. Mesmo submetido ao código de conduta do Shinsengumi, tenho minhas próprias regras. E uma delas inclui proteger um inocente, nem que isso me custe o cargo que tenho.

- Boa, Shinpachi-kun. – o Gintoki do passado elogiou.

O Yorozuya do passado já passou correndo com tudo pelo homem de óculos que ainda empunhava a katana. Com um movimento rápido, tirou a espada de madeira do cinto e atacou a ninja, antes que ela pensasse em qualquer movimento. Graças a isso, conseguira tirar dela o par de óculos, sem o qual não conseguia enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz.

- Alguém arranca o microchip da cabeça dela! – vociferou.

Rapidamente Kagura entrou em ação, dando um salto mortal acrobático ao mesmo tempo em que fazia com que a kunoichi literalmente dançasse com os tiros disparados de seu fiel guarda-chuva. Aproveitando essa distração, a garota Yato conseguiu arrancar da testa da adversária o tal microchip que estava implantado em sua testa, fazendo com que ela caísse ao chão, completamente atordoada.

- O... O que aconteceu...? – ela perguntou toda confusa.

Tentou focar sua visão, procurando tentar enxergar algo mais do que imagens embaçadas, visto que estava sem seus óculos. Sua primeira reação foi agarrar o primeiro vulto de cabeça prateada que viu pela frente, que...

- EEEEIII! ME SOLTA, SUA MALUCA! O NEGÓCIO NÃO É COM O MEU PAI, NÃO?

... Definitivamente não era Gintoki, nem do passado e nem do futuro. Ela simplesmente agarrara Ginmaru, que tentava em vão se desvencilhar da kunoichi insana. Nem ligava para a diferença mais do que evidente da voz de um e de outro.

- Er... – o Shinpachi do passado entrou no meio. – Sacchan-san, aqui estão seus óculos.

Sacchan colocou os óculos e viu diante de si uma visão considerada "espetacular": três homens de cabelo prateado. Extasiada com tal visão, ela deu um grito histérico e desmaiou.

Kagura viu a cena e colocou na boca uma tira de sukonbu pra mascar. Em seguida, sentenciou:

- Acho que o que ela viu acabou sendo demais, Gin-chan.

* * *

Tudo muito quieto no QG do Shinsengumi, principalmente por conta do horário. Já passava das onze da noite, e dois homens se aproximaram de outros dois para fazer a troca de turno. Nisso, foi ouvido um som de folhas de arbustos se mexendo. Os quatro se posicionaram, desembainhando as espadas. No entanto, foram atacados, sem qualquer chance de defesa e caíram desacordados.

Em seguida, passos acelerados avançaram para dentro dos domínios do Shinsengumi, porém não foram muito longe. Duas espadas foram desembainhadas e, com um único movimento, abateram pelo menos duas pessoas vestidas de preto. Uma delas portava uma bazuca, igual à que Okita normalmente usava.

- Sougo – Hijikata, o dono de uma das espadas disse. – Desta vez você é inocente.

- Eu já sabia, Hijikata-san. Só não entendo por que o Governo Central está querendo nos atacar, mesmo com um acordo em vigor.

- Mas vocês não sabem...? – um dos homens derrotados questionou com ironia. – Isto é uma retaliação a um ato do Comandante de vocês.

Hijikata logo agarrou o pescoço do indivíduo com impaciência.

- O que vocês sabem que nós do Shinsengumi não sabemos?

Pergunta pertinente, pois ele sabia o quanto Shimura era transparente como Comandante do Shinsengumi. Todas as decisões tomadas eram compartilhadas com o alto escalão, isso, se não fosse possível compartilhar com todos.

- O que vocês sabem do Shimura-san que eu não sei? – o Vice-Comandante insistiu e desembainhou novamente sua katana.

O sujeito hesitava em responder, mas Okita aconselhou com sua voz impassível:

- Se eu fosse você, contaria tudo ao Hijikata-san. Porque se ele não te matar, eu é que te mato.

- E-ele... – o homem balbuciou. – Ele abrigou um traidor em sua casa...! E isso fere o acordo...!

- E se algum homem do Shinsengumi ferir esse acordo... – Okita acrescentou.

-... O Shinsengumi todo vai pagar...! – Hijikata ficou furioso e mordeu o cigarro com raiva.

* * *

- Hijikata-san vai me matar...! – o Shinpachi do futuro disse, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Por quê? – a sua contraparte do passado questionou.

- Porque fui imprudente em abrigar um "traidor". Eu não me arrependo disso, mas agora é que caiu a minha ficha e lembrei que o Shinsengumi todo vai pagar pelo o que fiz. Eu esqueci que sou o Comandante do Shinsengumi... E que não sou mais um Yorozuya.

- Uma vez Yorozuya, sempre Yorozuya. – o Shinpachi mais jovem sentenciou.

- Mas isso não muda em nada o fato de eu ter traído, sem querer, o Shinsengumi.

Levantou-se e foi vestir a farda. Alguns minutos depois, embainhou a katana, mas, antes de sair, foi interceptado.

- Você não vai sozinho, Shinpachi. – era a voz de Kondo, que também decidira vestir a farda. – Posso não estar mais na ativa, mas eu ainda posso ajudar como Comandante Honorário. Não é justo que o Shinsengumi seja atacado como corre o risco de ser.

- Nós também vamos. – Ginmaru disse em nome de todos. – Fui eu que meti todo mundo nisso, e vou ajudar a tirar todo mundo disso.

O Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado também iria acompanhar o grupo, mas o jovem albino os barrou.

- Por favor, fiquem aqui. – disse enquanto encarava Gintoki. – Eu já botei nossas existências em risco por causa da minha estupidez, e não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – Kagura protestou.

Ginmaru olhou para a garota com expressão interrogativa.

- Tenho força suficiente pra proteger o Gin-chan e o Shinpachi. – a garota afirmou.

- Ei, Kagura – o Gintoki do futuro disse. – Você, o quatro-olhos e o meu eu do passado ficam de olho na ninja míope.

- E pra que isso? – o Gintoki mais jovem protestou. – Só pra ela grudar em mim feito chiclete mastigado?

- É mais seguro pra você ficar com uma stalker do que enfrentar a invasão no Shinsengumi. E para proteger a existência do Ginmaru.

- Idiota! De nada vai adiantar eu estar aqui se vocês se arriscam a morrer da mesma maneira indo lutar!

- O Ginmaru não vai morrer. Sou o pai dele e minha obrigação é protegê-lo.

- LARGA DE SER BABACA! – o Yorozuya agarrou o quimono do seu alter-ego. – VAI MESMO JOGAR FORA TODO O TRABALHO DELE DE TE TRAZER DE VOLTA, SEU IDIOTA?


	13. A corda sempre corre risco de se partir

**Capítulo 13: A corda sempre corre risco de se partir no lado mais fraco**

O Yorozuya, após dar aquele berro e agarrar com força o quimono do ex-Yorozuya, sentiu seus ferimentos recentes voltando a doer em demasia, mas tentou ignorar. Não era possível que toda a trabalheira do moleque em buscá-lo no passado seria em vão! E ele mesmo correra tamanho risco pra nada?

Em vinte anos ele seria assim, todo dramático? Onde estava aquela coisa de ser o samurai mais estúpido do universo?

Não era assim que se imaginava vinte anos mais velho. Não conseguia se imaginar assim. De jeito nenhum.

Levou a mão ao ferimento enfaixado e seu rosto se contraiu de dor. Aquele movimento brusco expunha sua atual fraqueza, dando razão para que permanecesse ali.

- Droga... – resmungou. – Pensei que já estava melhor...!

O Gintoki mais velho viu a impulsividade do mais jovem, que tinha sua cota de razão. Seria muita estupidez jogar fora tanto trabalho que tiveram pra resgatá-lo do que fazia sem saber.

- Fica tranquilo. – o albino mais velho disse. – Te prometo que não vou morrer.

- Ninguém vai morrer, Gin-san. – disse o Comandante Shimura. – Todos nós vamos sobreviver. É uma promessa.

* * *

Sons de apitos foram ouvidos por todos os cantos do Quartel-General do Shinsengumi, despertando todos os homens dali e retirando-os dos alojamentos para a batalha que estava começando a se desenrolar.

_- Hijikata-san_ – era a voz do comandante Shimura pelo rádio comunicador. – _Eu já estou chegando aí ao QG! Enquanto isso reúna todos os homens que puder para defendermos o Shinsengumi!_

- Shimura-san – Hijikata questionou. – Quem foi o "traidor" que você abrigou em sua casa?

_- Foi o Gin-san! O Governo Central descobriu que eu o abrigava em casa. Sinto muito pela minha imprudência! Assim que tudo acabar eu farei seppuku para que vocês não sejam condenados pela minha culpa!_

- Pare de falar asneiras, imbecil! Eu não devo satisfação ao Governo Central! Somos apenas amordaçados por aqueles idiotas e você sabe disso melhor que eu! Você sabe muito bem que a única instituição que não reconhece o Governo Central como legítimo é justamente o Shinsengumi!

O Vice-Comandante notou que praticamente todos os homens necessários para retaliar os ataques que estavam por vir já estavam ali reunidos e posicionados à sua frente, juntamente com os capitães de suas respectivas divisões. O moreno ajeitou os óculos devidamente regulados para não cair em combate e jogou no chão mais uma bituca de cigarro, na qual pisou para apagar.

Sentia falta de Yamazaki ali naquele meio, mas havia meses que ele estava desaparecido, desde o incidente no qual descobrira sobre o Shiroyasha assassinando opositores do Governo Central, arruaceiros e populares que se recusavam a ser espoliados. Como espião do Shinsengumi, naturalmente ele sabia demais, então o sumiço poderia ser justamente por conta disso.

Com todos os presentes devidamente checados e os homens do Governo Central cercando todo o QG do Shinsengumi para uma invasão em massa, ficou apenas faltando uma coisa:

- Shimura-san – Hijikata chamou seu superior novamente pelo rádio comunicador. – Os homens já estão todos reunidos. Aguardamos a sua chegada?

_- Não é preciso, Hijikata-san._ – Shinpachi respondeu. – _Eu já estou chegando aí com reforços. Se é guerra que o Governo Central quer com a gente, é guerra que eles terão!_

- Qual é a sua ordem de imediato?

_- Na ausência ou no impedimento do Comandante, o Vice-Comandante pode dar a ordem que julgar necessária. Tem a minha autorização para ordenar o ataque, Hijikata-san. A melhor defesa é o ataque._

* * *

Gintoki continuava com a mão por sobre o ferimento que ainda não parava de doer no abdome. Definitivamente, ter uma espada transpassando ali era terrível. Mas sabia que uma hora aquilo ia passar, fora só porque havia forçado naquele momento de raiva.

Estaria assim por conta do paradoxo temporal no qual estava? Aliás, quais eram os efeitos que isso realmente lhe causava em seu corpo?

Sentiu que a dor ali ficava mais forte com o passar do tempo. Em seguida, seu estômago começou a se embrulhar, o que começou a lhe dar náuseas. Em seguida, apareceu também uma forte vertigem, obrigando-o a se apoiar em algo pra não cair.

Mas que diabos era aquilo que estava sentindo?

- Gin-san – Shinpachi o encontrou. – A Sacchan-san acabou de acordar e...

O garoto de óculos encontrou o amigo naquele estado, apoiado na parede e levando a mão à boca, denunciando estar completamente nauseado.

- O que houve, Gin-san? O que você tem?

O rosto do Yorozuya estava pálido. Ele conseguiu responder:

- Eu não sei, Shinpachi-kun...! Mas...

E novamente colocou a mão na boca, visivelmente enjoado. Nisso, Kagura apareceu e Shinpachi logo pediu ajuda para ampará-lo até a varanda. Porém, no caminho, Gintoki não aguentou mais segurar e vomitou sangue, o que deixou os outros dois completamente em alerta e apavorados enquanto o albino não parava de se queixar de dor enquanto tossia.

Isso era péssimo. E, por conta disso, talvez o Yorozuya não fosse o único a sentir. E provavelmente o que ele sentia poderia afetar de alguma forma sua contraparte do futuro e Ginmaru.

* * *

Os homens do Shinsengumi marcharam para a entrada principal do Quartel-General, todos devidamente fardados e preparados para o confronto iminente. Na linha de frente, não estavam os integrantes de baixa patente, mas os do alto escalão. E, à frente de todo o alto escalão do Shinsengumi, estava o Vice-Comandante Hijikata Toushirou, que estampava um sorriso confiante em sua face enquanto dava um trago em mais um cigarro, o qual segurava com os dentes.

Sua expressão facial era extremamente fiel ao apelido de "Vice-Comandante Demoníaco". Seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar, sedentos de sangue, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão esquerda ia à bainha de sua fiel katana. Gesto esse, imitado por todos os seus comandados, visto que eles o tinham como uma referência de samurai a ser seguida.

- Onde está o Comandante Shimura Shinpachi? – um dos líderes do cerco perguntou a Hijikata.

O Vice-Comandante deu mais um trago em seu cigarro e liberou com calma a fumaça que se formara com isso. Em seguida, respondeu:

- Ele não demora a chegar. Não é preciso tanta pressa, a noite é uma criança! Por que não tenta nos dizimar até que ele apareça?

- Essa sua insolência pode custar caro, sabia?

- Sempre me disseram isso e nunca vieram me cobrar por ela.

Hijikata virou-se para o pelotão do Shinsengumi e bradou:

- ATENÇÃO, HOMENS! AGORA É HORA DE MOSTRAR AO GOVERNO CENTRAL QUE ELE NÃO É LEGÍTIMO! HORA DE MOSTRAR DO QUE O SHINSENGUMI É FEITO! AO ATAQUE!

Assim que todo o Shinsengumi desembainhou as katanas, vários homens do cerco foram abatidos por quem acabava de chegar.

- Você demorou demais pra começar, Hijikata-san! – Shimura disse com um sorriso irônico. – Mas obrigado por deixar que eu desse o primeiro ataque!

- Vê se não acostuma! – Hijikata ironizou.

- Ei, Hijikata-kun – a voz de Gintoki, mas o que estivera desaparecido, se fez ouvir. – Qual é a desses óculos aí?

- Veio pra ajudar ou pra encher o saco?

- Vim pra me desculpar por essa encrenca toda. Serve?

Nisso, a batalha começou pra valer. Os homens do Governo Central procuravam sufocar os inimigos de qualquer maneira, enquanto os homens do Shinsengumi e os Sakatas lutavam com valentia para sobreviverem ao ataque. Não pensavam duas vezes em partir pra cima, fazendo com que houvesse um grande estardalhaço com o som de gritos, imprecações, ordens, baques de homens abatidos, espadas se colidindo e até tiros e explosões.

Nenhum dos lados se intimidava na batalha, pois estavam dispostos a dar o sangue pela sobrevivência. Principalmente o Shinsengumi, que mais do que nunca estava em sério risco de ser liquidado pelo Governo Central. Aquela força policial fundada e formada por "caipiras" era uma pedra no sapato dos governantes por sua insubordinação, refreada à força com a ameaça de acabar com todos ao mínimo deslize.

No entanto, o Shinsengumi não tinha apenas um corpo. Tinha também um cérebro, que era Hijikata, e não apenas uma alma, mas duas: Kondo Isao, o Comandante Honorário e Shimura Shinpachi, o Comandante em exercício.

Graças a isso e às katanas que eram brandidas sem hesitação, o Shinsengumi sempre fora duro na queda. E prometia continuar assim.

Porém, a situação logo começou a se desequilibrar, pois os homens comandados por Kondo, Shimura, Hijikata e Okita, e ajudados por Gintoki e Ginmaru, começavam a decrescer, ao passo que aumentavam os que eram abatidos por seus adversários que estavam do lado do Governo Central.

Os homens do Governo Central estavam conseguindo rapidamente ganhar terreno, aumentando assim o risco de se ter um massacre ali no próprio QG do Shinsengumi. Okita Sougo estranhava que o ataque dos adversários estava sendo incisivo e preciso demais.

Viu no meio de toda aquela escaramuça o vulto de alguém conhecido e saiu correndo para verificar, sem se descuidar de nenhum adversário ao seu redor. Enquanto isso, Gintoki e Ginmaru já começavam a se cansar rapidamente, tendo mais trabalho para fazerem os ataques e as defesas. Não só pelos ferimentos mais recentes, mas já desconfiavam que fosse por conta da gravidade dos ferimentos do Gintoki que viera do passado.

Mas eles se sentiam cada vez mais fracos a cada minuto, o que dificultava o combate de pai e filho. Estaria tão grave assim a situação do outro Gintoki?

Enquanto isso, Okita conseguiu alcançar o sujeito e pôs-se diante dele, apontando sua katana. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver quem era o "informante" que trabalhava para o Governo Central...

- Ora, ora, se não é você, Yamazaki... – disse procurando manter seu rosto inexpressivo.


	14. Cães acuados são extremamente perigosos

**Capítulo 14: Cães acuados são extremamente perigosos**

- Ora, ora, se não é você, Yamazaki... – Okita disse procurando manter seu rosto inexpressivo. – Acho que devo reportar isso ao Hijikata-san e ao Shimura-san. Aguarde pelo seppuku por alta traição.

O Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi não hesitou e apontou sua katana para Yamazaki Sagaru, que estava desaparecido desde logo após o incidente com o "carrasco" Shiroyasha. Os homens do Governo Central avançavam o combate, até que deixaram seus adversários acuados no centro do terreno, juntos a Sougo.

Evidentemente, ficaram surpresos ante a aparição de Yamazaki, sob a mira da espada de Okita, que permanecia com seu semblante frio e calculista.

- Hijikata-san, Shimura-san – disse. – Já descobri quem deu as coordenadas para que o Governo Central nos acuasse.

Evidentemente, o Vice-Comandante se deixou tomar pela ira. Não iria tolerar um traidor, ainda mais um espião, outrora do Shinsengumi. Não toleraria tamanha deslealdade de um subordinado, e não faria objeção alguma em separar a cabeça do corpo daquele bastardo!

Sentia-se obrigado a cortar literalmente o mal pela raiz, em nome de seu zelo para com o código interno do Shinsengumi! Mas...

- Sei o que tá pensando, Hijikata-kun. – Gintoki disse. – Mas não vale a pena cortar o pescoço de alguém com um microchip implantado na testa.

- Que papo furado é esse de microchip?

- Tá vendo isto aqui? – o albino levantou uma mecha de cabelo, revelando o curativo. – Até umas horas atrás, eu tinha um troço desses na minha testa... E tô odiando esse vento entrando nos meus países baixos por falta de uma calça!

Ignorando as queixas de Gintoki a respeito da falta que sentia das calças, o Comandante Shimura concordou com o amigo:

- Hijikata-san, o Gin-san tem razão. Não podemos executar o Yamazaki-san dessa maneira, porque ele nem sabe o que tá fazendo!

- Ele é um traidor, Shimura-san! – Hijikata contra-argumentou. – Nosso código diz que traidores do Shinsengumi devem ser condenados ao Seppuku!

- Toshi – Kondo interveio. – Toda regra tem uma exceção, você sabe disso. Se for comprovado que a traição é involuntária, o Zaki não será punido, mas considerado inocente.

- Não temos como arrancar esse possível microchip da cabeça desse idiota agora, Kondo-san. E precisamos resistir ao ataque do Governo Central.

- Deixa o Zaki comigo, Toshi. – o Comandante Honorário do Shinsengumi disse enquanto dava um forte soco no estômago de Yamazaki, ao mesmo tempo em que os demais procuravam deter o avanço inimigo. – Assim que as coisas se acalmarem, vamos resolver isso.

- Como vai fazer pra lutar e protegê-lo ao mesmo tempo, Kondo-san? – Okita questionou.

Kondo retirou a katana da bainha de um inconsciente Yamazaki, deixando-o assim desarmado.

- Há alguém aqui que saiba usar duas espadas? – perguntou.

- Manda pra cá, Gorila-san! – Ginmaru pediu. – Agora que estabilizamos, posso dar meu "showzinho" pra esses caras.

- Só não te peço as suas calças, porque elas são grandes demais pra mim. – Gintoki disse enquanto limpava o nariz após derrubar mais um adversário.

- Imbecil! – Hijikata esbravejou. – Primeiro, pensa em lutar, depois pensa nas calças!

- Não é você que tá sentindo frio na sua "parte importante", Mayora quatro-olhos! E isso tá me tirando a concentração da luta! Mesmo com cueca, isso me incomoda demais!

O Shimura, diante disso, acabou levando a mão ao rosto fazendo um senhor _facepalm_. Depois de dez anos, Gintoki e Hijikata se reencontram, e nada muda!

Algumas coisas realmente seguiriam as mesmas para sempre.

- Gin-san, Ginmaru-san – Shinpachi se refez e reassumiu a postura de Comandante. – Aproveitem que estão estabilizados e arrebentem com esses caras! Eu pagarei bem pelos serviços de Yorozuya de vocês!

- Heh, Shinpachi-kun – o amigo dos tempos de Yorozuya sorriu. – Vai ser difícil me acostumar com você fora da Yorozuya! Mas isso eu farei com o maior prazer, sem cobrar nada!

- Ótimo! – o Comandante disse enquanto recomeçava a lutar com tudo. – Porque eu pressinto que o Governo Central vá suspender os nossos pagamentos.

Após abater mais um inimigo, ele ordenou:

- Kondo-san, tire o Yamazaki-san daqui e o leve a um lugar seguro! Hijikata-san, me ajude a botar nossos homens pra partir pra cima e esse bando de puxa-sacos do Governo Central pra correr! Okita-san, pegue a sua bazuca e atire sem dó, menos no Hijikata-san! SHINSENGUMI, AO ATAQUE!

Sob a liderança do Comandante Shimura, os homens que ainda continuavam em combate se jogaram de vez na batalha, deixando toda a escaramuça mais intensa ainda do que já estava, e aumentando exponencialmente o caos instaurado no QG do Shinsengumi, cujos pavilhões e alojamentos eram danificados sem piedade alguma dos dois lados.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os homens do Shinsengumi lutavam como um bando de cães loucos do antigo shogunato, Gintoki e Ginmaru lutavam como duas feras albinas. Gintoki se aproveitava da sua grande força física e acertava sua katana em seus adversários, mandando uns para longe e outros eram abatidos sem piedade. Seu filho demonstrava impressionante força e agilidade ao se valer de sua katana na mão direita e a de Yamazaki em sua mão esquerda, derrotando os inimigos também sem pena alguma. Ginmaru conseguia atacar sem deixar buracos na defesa, graças ao fato de ser ambidestro.

Todos os combatentes do lado do Shinsengumi lutavam como um bando de possessos em defesa do próprio território, como cães raivosos que não se importavam com quanto sangue derramariam para salvar aquele QG. O importante era manter o Shinsengumi vivo, custasse o que custasse!

Com esse pensamento em mente, a virada por fim se concretizou, mostrando a força do poder de reação de todos que enfrentavam os homens do Governo Central. Destes, os que restaram não tiveram outra escolha a não ser bater em retirada.

E os homens comandados por um exausto Shimura Shinpachi puderam, por fim, comemorar a vitória que significava a sobrevida do Shinsengumi.

Mas... Até quando o Shinsengumi sobreviveria? Certamente, diante disso todos ali seriam considerados inimigos do Governo Central. Todavia, com essa rebelião agora viam que os "cães do shogunato" não seriam fáceis de sufocar.

* * *

Enquanto a batalha no Shinsengumi se desenrolava, no dojo dos Shimura a situação também não seguia sendo uma das melhores. Shinpachi e Kagura tentavam pensar numa forma de ajudar Gintoki a se refazer do mal-estar que ainda persistia. Embora já tivesse parado de vomitar sangue, o Yorozuya ainda sentia fortes dores abdominais. Aparentemente, havia se estabilizado, mas isso não tranquilizava a ninguém.

Nisso, um telefone celular tocou em cima da mesa. O telefone era do Shinpachi mais velho e Tae atendeu:

- Alô, quem fala? Não, o Shin-chan não está, Hasegawa-san. Ele e o Isao-san tiveram que sair às pressas porque o Shinsengumi foi atacado. O Gin-san e o Ginmaru-san também foram, ficaram aqui apenas o Gin-san e o Shin-chan do passado e a Kagura-chan.

O Trio Yorozuya ouviu barulhos estranhos nos arredores da casa, o que deixou os três integrantes atentos. Nisso, Sacchan apareceu, ouvindo os mesmos barulhos.

- Vamos ser atacados. – ela disse em tom sério. – Precisamos sair daqui.

- Acho que estão atrás de nós...! – Gintoki disse ainda com a mão no ferimento e com o rosto contraído de dor.

- E como vamos sair daqui, Sacchan-san? – Shinpachi questionou. – O Gin-san não está nada bem, e ao que parece estamos cercados.

- Hasegawa-san – Tae continuava a conversa no telefone. – Sei que o Gin-san é um dos seus melhores amigos e acho que ele vai ficar contente em te rever, ainda mais porque em dez anos até você passou por mudanças. Ok, até mais!

- Desde quando o Madao tem telefone celular? – Kagura perguntou.

- Bem, Kagura-chan, desde que...

A resposta de Tae foi interrompida por um esbaforido Katsura que, acompanhado por Elizabeth, chegava e anunciava:

- Pessoal, vamos ser atacados a qualquer momento!


	15. Na hora do sufoco, conte com um amigo

**Capítulo 15: Na hora do sufoco, conte com um amigo rico!**

- Ah, não me diga, Zura...! – Gintoki respondeu aborrecido ao alerta que ouvira. – A gente já tá sabendo!

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. – o líder Joui respondeu. – Ué, Gintoki, se sente mal?

- Nããããããão, imagina... Aiaiai...! Minhas tripas estão ótimas após serem perfuradas por uma espada...!

- A gente já sabia que estávamos cercados, Katsura-san. – Shinpachi disse. – Mas precisamos proteger o Gin-san e a minha irmã.

Sacchan pulou na frente de Gintoki e assumiu uma posição defensiva, abraçando-o por trás:

- Eu defendo o Gin-san!

- Ei, a coisa não é com o meu outro eu? – o albino tentou se livrar da kunoichi de óculos.

- Tanto faz, porque você e ele são a mesma pessoa, só que em dose dupla!

- Sem essa! Eu já tenho que te aturar na minha linha de tempo, não tenho que te aturar aqui também!

Nisso, uma buzina de carro foi ouvida a alguns metros de distância e um homem de óculos escuros adentrou o lugar. Elegantemente vestido, Hasegawa Taizou deixara de ser um Madao para ser razão suficiente para o Trio Yorozuya ficar de boca escancarada e ficar branco como papel de tanto pasmo.

- Hasegawa-san...? – Shinpachi conseguiu externar o espanto dos três. – O que aconteceu com você...?

- Tive a sorte grande e ganhei na loteria há uns oito anos. E graças a isso eu consegui um emprego e estou vivendo novamente com a Hatsu de forma digna.

- Mas, mudando de assunto – Tae o atalhou. – precisamos de uma ajuda sua, Hasegawa-san, e creio que você não irá negar.

* * *

Entre mortos e feridos, os primeiros raios de sol que começavam a chegar ali no QG do Shinsengumi mostravam que havia poucos mortos, apesar do combate encarniçado. O número de feridos ali que ficaram fora de combate é que era exacerbado, desde os feridos leves aos mais graves.

O número de baixas preocupava o Comandante Shimura, pois ele sabia que isso significava que, apesar da valentia, o Shinsengumi estava bastante enfraquecido. E sabia também que o Governo Central poderia aproveitar isso para atacá-los novamente e, assim, conseguiria vencê-los.

E, pra completar, a infraestrutura do QG fora bastante danificada. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer de momento, mas certamente teria apoio dos mais experientes para ajudar o Shinsengumi a se reerguer.

Nisso, um toque de telefone celular se fez ouvir ali. Era de Ginmaru:

- Alô! Sim, é o Ginmaru. Hã? Tá certo. Já vamos para aí. Sim, a gente já deu uma estabilizada, deu pra lutar. Ok.

- Quem era?

- O Hasegawa-san, pai. Ele disse que a casa do Shimura-san foi invadida e eles tiveram que sair de lá.

- Ei, ei, espera aí, Ginmaru... Até onde eu sei, aquele lá não tinha nem onde cair morto, como é que ele arranjou um telefone celular?

- Ele ficou rico porque ganhou na loteria há oito anos.

- COMÉQUIÉ?

* * *

- Sejam bem-vindos ao meu humilde lar!

Assim que desceram do potente carro de Hasegawa, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura mais uma vez perderam a cor ao ver o "humilde lar" do ex-Madao. O "humilde lar" em questão era apenas uma mansão imensa, imensamente pomposa.

- Você disse "humilde lar", Hasegawa...? – Gintoki questionou todo sem graça. – Tá mais pra um "lar humilhante", isso sim...

O trio Yorozuya, acompanhado por Tae, seguiu o dono da casa mansão adentro. Katsura e Sacchan haviam ficado para trás, a fim de impedir os invasores de irem atrás deles. Assim que chegaram ao saguão, o albino mais uma vez sentiu uma forte dor, que de tão intensa voltou a lhe nausear.

- Ei, o que tá acontecendo com ele? – Hasegawa perguntou com tom preocupado.

- Acho que é o ferimento do Gin-san. – Shinpachi tentou explicar. – Já tem algumas horas que ele tá assim.

- Precisamos dar um jeito de resolver isso!

- Não adianta levar a um hospital, Hasegawa-san. O outro Gin-san a esta altura é inimigo do tal Governo Central e seria mais perigoso ainda.

- Mas o Gin-san não pode ficar assim!

Logo que Hasegawa contestou Shinpachi, fez uma ligação de seu telefone celular. Não iria deixar um amigo na pior, depois de tantas vezes que ele o livrou de tantas furadas. Assim que terminou o telefonema, anunciou:

- Meu médico particular já está vindo. Não deve demorar.

Gintoki só não contestou, porque não tinha força nem pra ser teimoso, muito menos pra dizer qualquer bobagem. Amparado, apenas seguiu Hasegawa para um quarto qualquer.

* * *

- Muito bem, pode começar a falar. – era a voz de Hijikata. – Vou ser bonzinho com você, então desembucha!

Num dos anexos ainda intactos do QG do Shinsengumi, o interrogado, pendurado pelos pés por uma corda amarrada no teto, tremia de pavor não só por isso, como também por estar diante do "Vice-Comandante Demoníaco" Hijikata Toushirou. Sentiu uma espada de bambu apertar seu rosto com força:

- Não vai contar nada? – Hijikata insistiu.

Sem resposta. Tratou de se conter, não queria lidar depois com um "arquivo morto". Já fazia mais de uma hora que tentava arrancar alguma coisa daquele cara e nada.

- Bem, bem... – o Vice-Comandante suspirou aborrecido. – Já que você não quer do modo mais fácil, vai do modo mais difícil. Sougo, assuma o interrogatório.

- Entendido. – a voz inexpressiva de Okita se fez ouvir ali.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – o recém-chegado Shimura perguntou.

- Tentando arrancar as respostas para as nossas perguntas, Shimura-san. – Sougo respondeu. – Ele não quis abrir a boca quando o Hijikata-san perguntou, porque esse idiota não sabe perguntar apropriadamente.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – seu superior logo soltou o verbo. – Quero ver se você consegue arrancar alguma coisa dele além de sangue e partes do corpo!

- Não seja por isso. – o Capitão da Primeira Divisão logo sacou a katana. – Ei, vai falar alguma coisa, ou vou ter que começar a cortar os seus dedos?

- PÓPARÁ AÍ! – Shinpachi deu um berro. – EU DISSE PRA PEGAR INFORMAÇÃO DO YAMAZAKI-SAN, NÃO PRA MATÁ-LO!

- Ué, mas ele tem um microchip na cabeça.

- Mas isso não é motivo pra cortar a cabeça junto, Okita-san... Me passa essa espada de bambu!

O Comandante Shimura assumiu um ar agressivo, bem ao estilo enfezado dos tempos de Yorozuya:

- Ei, Yamazaki-san! Pode falar tudo o que você sabe do Governo Central!

- Não. Não vou trair o Governo Central.

- Foi o que eu disse, Shimura-san. – Hijikata disse enquanto acendia mais um cigarro. – Arrancar algo de um espião é difícil. E o Yamazaki pode não se lembrar de nós, mas ele se lembra perfeitamente de agir como um espião.

- E o pior de tudo é que se arrancarmos o microchip da cabeça dele agora, podemos perder alguma informação preciosa do Yamazaki-san.

- Não conseguiu nada daquele seu amigo estúpido de cabelo ruim?

- Não. O Gin-san ainda se diz bastante confuso. E a Sacchan-san disse o mesmo.

- Aquele lá é uma bagunça ambulante.

- Ele me garantiu que, se conseguisse lembrar alguma coisa, me contaria.

- Veremos.

- Enquanto isso, vou ter que me contentar com alguma informação do Yamazaki-san. Pra isso...

O Comandante Shimura empunhou a espada de bambu e fechou os olhos, respirou fundo para, em seguida, colocar em prática o que pretendia. As lentes de seus óculos de grau emitiram um brilho sinistro e, em seguida, sua voz ficou rouca e agressiva:

- Vai dizer pra mim tudo o que sabe sobre o Governo Central?

Yamazaki logo respondeu:

- Sem chance. Não vai arrancar nada de mim.

- Tem certeza? – o Shimura apontou perigosamente a espada para os "países baixos" do espião, que suou frio.

- Absoluta.

- Certo, então... TOMA ESSA!

Deu o golpe com muita força, o que fez com que o pobre prisioneiro desse um berro assustador, tamanha a dor naquele lugar.

- VAI RESPONDER, OU NÃO VAI? – e Shinpachi deu outro golpe. – FALA TUDO O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE O GOVERNO CENTRAL, OU LOGO VOCÊ DEIXA DE SER HOMEM!

- Tudo bem, eu falo tudinho tintim por tintim, mas por favor não me torture mais! – Yamazaki disse com a voz ainda mais apavorada e chorosa do que antes.

- Gostei do método do Shimura-san. – Okita disse com sua típica expressão sádica. – No próximo interrogatório que eu participar, eu o usarei.

- Ele tá agindo como se ainda fosse o moleque que trabalhava na Yorozuya. – Hijikata observou.

* * *

- Bom, bom, bom... Eu estive olhando os relatórios de vocês e estou realmente decepcionado com o desempenho que apresentaram ultimamente. Primeiro, perdemos o Shiroyasha, depois, Sarutobi Ayame, agora perdemos Yamazaki Sagaru e ainda sofremos baixas lutando com aquele bando de vira-latas do Shinsengumi? Francamente... Eu esperava mais de vocês.

- Lorde Kasler – um dos Amantos com cara de réptil disse, portando uma foto. – Tudo estaria correndo bem, não fosse por este trio recém-chegado!

- Quem são esses três?

- Ouvi dizer que foram trazidos do passado pelo filho do Shiroyasha. Reconhece o garoto de óculos, Lorde?

O "Lorde" em questão logo se revelou. Era um humanoide de cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura, físico bastante atlético, pele azul e cabelos longos e alaranjados, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Em seu rosto harmônico, uma cicatriz por cima do olho esquerdo chamava a atenção.

- Reconheço perfeitamente esse rosto por trás desse par de óculos. – afirmou assim que analisou mais detidamente a foto que recebera. – Foi ele quem me deixou com esta cicatriz em meu rosto. E que hoje é o atual Comandante do Shinsengumi.

- Lorde, o que pretende fazer diante disso?

- Tudo a seu tempo, meu caro. Apesar de terem derrotado nossos homens, os vira-latas do Shinsengumi não saíram ilesos. Os remanescentes do antigo shogunato estão enfraquecidos e outro ataque contra eles é o suficiente para liquidarmos com esse último entrave. E certamente liquidaremos tudo ali de uma vez. Reafirmaremos nosso Governo Central e ainda terei minha vingança pessoal. E com isso acabaremos com essa bobagem de coexistência entre terráqueos e nós, que deveríamos dominar este lugar há mais tempo. Para isso se confirmar em definitivo, apenas precisamos acabar com esse último obstáculo formado por aqueles caipiras do Shinsengumi. E o último acontecimento acabou nos beneficiando, apesar de tudo, não acha? Há males que vêm para o bem.

- Pensa em "sufocar" essa "rebelião", ó Lorde?

- Por aí.


	16. Cabeças a prêmio

**Capítulo 16: Cabeças a prêmio**

Gintoki abriu os olhos, sem a menor noção de quanto tempo se passara após ficar inconsciente. A última coisa de que se lembrara fora de ter vomitado mais sangue após sentir aquela imensa dor abdominal e ver o médico particular de Hasegawa aplicar-lhe uma anestesia que logo o apagou. Continuava com o ombro esquerdo enfaixado, mas isso pouco o incomodava. Ali na região abdominal que tanto doía, agora passava a sentir apenas a dor dos pontos suturados externamente. A dor que sentia internamente praticamente sumira, bem como as náuseas.

Fez menção de se levantar, mas ainda estava tonto por conta da anestesia que perdia o efeito. E, com esse movimento, viu indo quase ao seu pescoço uma lança pontiaguda. Engoliu saliva e já sabia quem estava segurando a lança em questão.

Aquele sorriso aparentemente inocente de Tae o encarando simplesmente lhe deu calafrios. Aquela mulher, uma vez psicopata, SEMPRE psicopata, passe o tempo que passar!

- Ei, Dona Gorila... Pode baixar essa lança, não vou a lugar nenhum...!

- O único gorila é o meu marido, Gin-san. E quem garante que você não vai tentar sair correndo daqui? Além disso, o Shin-chan e a Kagura-chan estavam muito preocupados com você. Não pode deixá-los mais preocupados ainda com você fazendo extravagâncias.

- Onde eles estão?

- Estão dormindo em um dos quartos. Eles passaram a noite toda ao seu lado e me pediram pra ficar aqui de olho.

- Entendo.

O albino recostou-se novamente, a tontura começava a diminuir. Aqueles dois não mediam esforços para continuarem unidos a ele como uma família. Não importavam as circunstâncias, Shinpachi e Kagura sempre queriam ficar juntos com ele. Gintoki, por seu turno, não tinha como não gostar deles. Eles eram, de fato, sua família de verdade. Os três estavam sempre unidos nas alegrias, nos micos, nas lutas e nas tristezas.

Não conseguia mais viver sozinho como antigamente. E não sabia como seu alter-ego mais velho conseguia lidar com o fim da "Yorozuya Gin-chan" como ele a conhecia e vivia.

A porta do quarto se abriu devagarinho, revelando um rosto sonolento.

- Anego – era Kagura, que esfregava os olhos. – O Gin-chan ainda não acordou?

- Já, sim, Kagura-chan. – Tae respondeu. – Ele acabou de acordar.

No entanto, a primeira pessoa ali a literalmente afundar dentro do quarto foi Sacchan, que, vestida como uma enfermeira sexy, já foi pra cima do albino:

- Que bom que acordou, Gin-san! Agora eu posso cuidar de você e do seu dodoizinho...!

- EEEEEI! O NEGÓCIO NÃO É COM O MEU OUTRO EU, NÃO? SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA DOIDA!

Sacchan queria abraçá-lo, mas ele procurava se desvencilhar de todas as investidas da kunoichi de óculos de todas as formas possíveis naquele momento, mas logo parou quando sentiu dor nos pontos.

- Aiaiaiaiai...! – murmurou. – Espera só eu ter condições que você vai ver, sua doida varrida!

- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você, Gin-san!

- MAS NEM PENSAR!

Nisso, Hasegawa entrou no quarto, acompanhado de seu médico particular, o que fez as coisas se acalmarem por algum momento.

- Vejo que acabou de acordar, Sakata-san. – o médico disse. – Como se sente?

- Entediado. – o Yorozuya disse enquanto limpava o nariz com o dedo mindinho. – Não posso comer um docinho não? Mas pelo menos eu tô melhor. Quanto tempo vou ficar de molho?

- Em dois dias você estará 100% recuperado. Fiz um procedimento que acelerou a cicatrização dos seus ferimentos internos com a melhor tecnologia de que eu disponho. Não foi fácil, os seus ferimentos eram realmente graves. Mas agora você está fora de perigo. Nada impede também que você saia da cama, mas nesses dois dias não deve fazer qualquer esforço físico ou movimento brusco.

- Ótimo, então não preciso de ninguém me vigiando. Bem – vestiu a camisa preta e colocou o quimono branco por cima. – vou tomar um ar.

* * *

Aquele microchip que causara grandes problemas ao Shinsengumi finalmente fora extraído de Yamazaki, após este revelar tudo o que sabia a respeito do Governo Central. Realmente a motivação para aquele ataque sofrido era a de eliminá-los, pois eram considerados um incômodo obstáculo. Mas o que o Comandante Shimura não imaginava era que tramavam seu assassinato.

Mas... Por quê? Por que queriam matá-lo? Para desestabilizar o Shinsengumi?

Não. Apesar de ser o Comandante, não se achava assim tão essencial. Não seria surpresa se fosse visto como apenas um mero par de óculos, que possuía um acessório humano.

Retirou-se dali do QG assim que soube da notícia, e avisou aos demais que demoraria. Como de hábito, passou pelo Distrito Kabuki, que estava completamente deserto. Não lembrava em nada o movimento de anos atrás, dos tempos da Yorozuya. O único movimento que existia era o do bar que agora pertencia a Catherine.

Naquele prédio, apenas a parte de baixo tinha vida. A parte de cima, por enquanto, não.

Andou mais um pedaço até a mansão de Hasegawa. Identificou-se e entrou. Mas, em vez de ir para dentro, decidiu sentar-se embaixo de uma grande árvore nos fundos. Precisava botar a cabeça no lugar.

- Ei, Shinpachi-kun... O Shinsengumi já enterrou seus mortos?

Aquela voz era inconfundível.

- Sim, Gin-san. – ele respondeu e olhou para trás, reconhecendo o Yorozuya do passado sentado embaixo da mesma árvore, mas de costas para ele. – Já. E você? Soube que esteve muito mal. Como está agora?

- O médico particular do Hasegawa já resolveu o problema e me disse que em dois dias eu ficaria 100% recuperado.

- Isso é bom.

- Eu soube que vocês capturaram de volta aquele viciado em anpan. Conseguiram saber de alguma coisa?

- Até demais. Para resumir, o Shinsengumi está em risco.

- Suponho que você descobriu que vai ser o alvo principal.

O Shimura encarou o seu amigo do passado. Como ele sabia disso?

- Esqueceu de como foi quando o gorila quase foi assassinado por aquele tal de Itou? Você tá fazendo a mesma cara que ele. Mas por que iriam querer te matar?

- Isso já tem dez anos, Gin-san. Sabe quando falamos que o Kondo-san casou com a minha irmã?

- E dá pra esquecer? Ainda quero descobrir como aquele gorila com impotência engravidou a sua irmã pra nascer aquela pirralha. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com você?

- No dia da guerra, Kondo-san apareceu na hora certa e no momento certo para evitar que a minha irmã fosse mais uma vítima dos Amantos que nos atacavam. Só que, em um dado momento, ele foi gravemente ferido e o tinham desarmado.

**_[Flashback ON!]_**

_Por sua farda preta, na altura do ombro, era visível a grande mancha de sangue no ombro esquerdo de Kondo Isao. Apesar do físico avantajado, ele estava em clara desvantagem. Estava desarmado, sua katana fora jogada para longe graças a um ataque poderoso de seu adversário. Além do ferimento grave no ombro, o então Comandante do Shinsengumi estava visivelmente exausto, pois ao mesmo tempo em que procurava se defender, tentava defender Tae como um "escudo humano"._

_Sentiu a ponta da katana adversária encostar de forma ameaçadora em seu peito. Sabia que aquela lâmina estava lá para transpassar seu coração._

_- E então, "Alma do Shinsengumi"? – seu inimigo começou a zombar. – Onde estão as espadas que deveriam te proteger? Os seus amigos estão ocupados demais para te ajudar a proteger essa mulher._

_Ele estava certo. Não tinha como contar com Toshi, Sougo, ou até com o Zaki. Todos os seus conhecidos estavam tentando sobreviver, como ele. O Yorozuya também estava completamente encrencado._

_- Assim que eles puderem, vão me ajudar. E, mesmo que eles não possam, eu me viro. Tenha certeza de que a Otae-chan não vai sofrer nenhum ferimento enquanto eu estiver em pé!_

_- Você ficou doido, é? – Tae esbravejou. – Não tem amor-próprio não?_

_- Eu ainda tenho, mas posso abrir mão disso. – Kondo respondeu. – Não vou deixar um covarde te ferir, nem que tenha que me ferir ainda mais._

_O humanoide de pele azul, cabelos alaranjados e físico parecido com o do Comandante do Shinsengumi riu._

_- Quanta pieguice... Vamos ver por quanto tempo você é capaz de proteger a sua amada?_

_- Veremos, Kasler!_

_- Pare com isso, seu gorila maluco! – Tae ordenou. – Pare com isso ou eu vou te dar uma surra!_

_Nisso, Kasler fez um rápido movimento com a espada, fazendo um grande corte no peito de Kondo, causando um grande sangramento. Imediatamente, ele levou as mãos ao ferimento e caiu de joelhos, não se aguentando de tanta dor._

_- Mas que droga... – disse. – Sou mesmo um grande estúpido... Acho que não vou poder continuar a "stalkear" você, Otae-chan...!_

_- Para de agir como idiota! Olha o que você tá fazendo! – Tae começava a ficar assustada de verdade, deixando sua máscara de psicopata cair._

_- O que acha se eu mandar você e seu amorzinho platônico ao inferno juntos? – Kasler ironizou enquanto preparava a katana para transpassar Kondo e Tae._

_No entanto, Kasler não conseguiu seu intento, pois sentiu apenas sua pele se rasgar em um único golpe no seu olho esquerdo, que imediatamente sangrou com abundância. O alienígena azul logo levou a mão ao local atingido, do qual saía uma grande quantidade de sangue, que escorria sem parar por sua face._

_- Você não vai mandar ninguém ao inferno! – era a voz de Shinpachi, que estava justamente com a katana que pertencia a Kondo. – Porque eu NÃO VOU PERMITIR!_

_O Shimura partiu para cima de Kasler, que ainda estava completamente desnorteado e deu-lhe outro golpe veloz com a espada, cortando-lhe o peito. Em seguida, com um novo ataque aproveitou que o adversário continuava atordoado e atingiu-lhe a perna esquerda, causando assim sua queda._

_Aproveitou esse momento e ele e Tae ampararam Kondo, de forma que pudessem sair dali rapidamente e, assim, se salvarem. Ouviu uma jura de vingança ao longe, durante sua fuga. Mas isso não importava, e sim que estivessem a salvo._

**_[Flashback OFF!]_**

- Então isso acaba sendo pessoal, certo? – Gintoki questionou.

- Em parte, sim, Gin-san. Porque o Lorde Kasler tenta de toda forma manter o Shinsengumi sob seu controle, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde não conseguiria continuar assim.

- Em se tratando dos cães do shogunato, acho que isso era esperado, não?

- Acertou. Pode parecer que eu tenho total comando deles, mas não tenho. Não sou o Kondo-san.

* * *

- Quais são as informações mais recentes daquela gente? – Kasler perguntou a três ninjas recém-chegados.

- Eles estão em uma mansão nos arredores do Distrito Kabuki. – um dos ninjas respondeu. – Qual a sua ordem, Lorde? Atacá-los?

- Não. Ainda não. – Kasler disse. – O Oniwabanshuu deve continuar a monitorar seus passos. Não vamos nos precipitar. Deixem-nos pensar que estão livres de nós por enquanto.

- Entendido.

Instantaneamente, os três ninjas sumiam dali, enquanto o alien azul abria um sorriso perverso. Estava apenas querendo um tempo para pensar em um bom plano para liquidar aquele bando, além do Shinsengumi e do distrito que era o mais rebelde de todos.

O único distrito de Edo que não se curvava a nenhum Amanto.

O Distrito Kabuki.


	17. A vingança é um prato que se come frio

**Capítulo 17: A vingança é um prato que se come frio, então espere o sorvete gelar!**

_Alcançou sua espada de madeira em meio ao chão gelado, os dedos estavam duros por conta do frio. Seu corpo estava pesado e dolorido. Ferimentos ardiam nos braços, nas pernas e no rosto, no qual escorria um filete de sangue por conta de um corte na cabeça._

_- Formidável! É impressionante essa força que você tem, Shiroyasha! Tanto a força física como a força de vontade são enormes!_

_- Cala a boca, bastardo! Eu não preciso de elogios vindos de você!_

_Nisso, um garoto albino se aproximou, mas logo uma espada foi apontada para ele._

_- Nada disso. – o dono da espada, um alien azul de cabelo alaranjado, disse. – Seu papaizinho arruaceiro ainda não terminou de receber o castigo que merece._

_- Cala essa boca, seu idiota! – o garoto respondeu empunhando outra espada de madeira. – Deixa meu pai em paz!_

_- GINMARU, NÃO SE META COM ESSE CARA!_

_O alien azul se virou e acertou mais um golpe com a katana, causando um corte profundo no peito de Gintoki, que caiu para trás._

_- Você fala demais, arruaceiro. Na próxima cobrança, não serei bonzinho a ponto de poupar novamente a sua vida, Sakata Gintoki. Nem a sua, e nem a do seu filho. Continuem rebeldes assim, e a família Sakata será erradicada de Edo. A punição será exemplar!_

_O albino, com o restinho de força que tinha, tentou se levantar novamente, apoiado em sua espada e, com a outra mão, levava a mão ao peito ferido. Seu adversário lhe dava as costas como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que o deixava se sentir ainda mais humilhado diante de seu filho de oito anos._

_Mas não devia se deixar abater. Seu sangue de samurai não o permitia fazer isso._

_- Você se engana se pensa que vai acabar com a gente, seu azulão idiota...! Isso ainda vai ter volta!_

_- Veremos, arruaceiro._

_- Eu... EU EXIJO UMA REVANCHE, KASLER! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM...! VAI PAGAR POR ME HUMILHAR, SEU PASPALHO!_

Nisso, acordou. Por que sonhava com algo ocorrido dez anos atrás?

Seria vontade de ter a sua revanche após esse tempo todo? Não podia mentir, queria se vingar daquele bastardo azul, não só por aquela humilhação, como por ter sido um fantoche dele por dez longos anos!

E ele não fora o único a ser um fantoche. Sabia disso. Aquela kunoichi quatro-olhos maluca também fora, assim como o viciado em anpan. Isso, sem contar o Shinsengumi, de forma indireta, e Shinpachi sofrendo todas as pressões de um Comandante, no lugar do gorila Kondo.

Aquele Lorde Kasler ainda governava Edo?

Seu sentimento latente de vingança despertava. Aquele Lorde Kasler tinha que pagar pelo o que lhe fez! Vontade de invadir o que outrora era o castelo do shogun e enfiar uma espada no coração – ou no lugar onde não pega sol – daquele azulão não lhe faltava, mas...

... Não podia fazer isso. Não, quando não era o único que tinha contas a acertar com aquele sujeito. E, pra completar, havia vidas em risco. Vidas pelas quais prezava.

E essa ansiedade por vingança o fazia ser um homem diferente de anos atrás. Não conseguia mais ser o mesmo sujeito relaxado como seu alter-ego do passado. Não, com isso o incomodando, além do hiato de dez anos sem qualquer memória.

Mesmo tentando se acostumar à sua nova realidade, Gintoki não conseguia digerir bem todas as mudanças que ocorreram nesse período. Era como se, ao dormir, seu filho tivesse oito anos e, ao acordar, dar de cara com Ginmaru praticamente adulto, com a sua altura, com a cara parecida com a sua e desafiando um governo.

E, pra piorar, quase matou seu próprio filho em sua inconsciência... E quase se matou, também, quando feriu gravemente sua versão do passado, que quase bateu as botas.

E pouco a pouco, descobria que nesse hiato de dez anos sem nenhuma memória suas mãos e sua katana sempre estiveram sujas de sangue inocente...

_"Relaxe, meu caro Demônio Branco... Assim que seu monstro interior for liberado, você estará livre para dar de beber à sua katana quanto sangue você quiser."_

Essa voz era facilmente reconhecível. Era aquele maldito Lorde Kasler quem lhe dizia isso, enquanto resistia em vão a cair na inconsciência. Tentara escapar daquilo como uma besta selvagem, mas fora domado e "apagado". Seu lado racional e humano passara a hibernar, enquanto seu lado puramente bestial, sedento por sangue dos campos de batalha, o dominava.

Enquanto Sakata Gintoki estava "adormecido", o Shiroyasha estava completamente desperto. Isso o envergonhava como um samurai. Mesmo sendo considerado um "ex-samurai", por não portar uma katana, sua alma seguia sendo de um samurai.

Sentia-se atormentado por ter manchado suas mãos de sangue inocente. E, nelas, estava até o seu próprio sangue. Tanto o dele mesmo, e de sua versão do passado, como o de Ginmaru, que carregava seu DNA.

Apesar de estar louco pra ir à forra com Kasler, Gintoki sabia esperar. Shinpachi e o Shinsengumi estavam em risco iminente de serem atacados, e com o que ocorrera recentemente, não era de se surpreender que ele aparecesse pessoalmente na próxima.

Ainda mais que sabia que o Lorde tinha um acerto de contas pessoal com o atual Comandante do Shinsengumi. Não haveria oportunidade melhor que essa para executar a sua vingança.

Afinal, vingança é um prato que se come frio. Ao pensar nisso, foi até a cozinha da casa de Hasegawa para pegar um iogurte gelado.

- Pai, a gente precisa ir ao bar da Catherine. – Ginmaru chegou chamando.

- Pra quê? – Gintoki perguntou enquanto terminava de beber o iogurte.

- É algo que eu fiquei encarregado de te entregar quando você voltasse.

- E o que é?

- Eu te conto lá.

- Ô moleque, que suspense bobo é esse?

- Se eu soubesse o que era exatamente, te falaria logo de cara. Mas te digo que é importante.


	18. Cartas e reminiscências

**Capítulo 18: Cartas e reminiscências**

Pai e filho chegaram até o bar de Catherine, no qual adentraram. Ao contrário da última vez, o bar não tinha nenhuma fumaça de cigarro, pois ainda era dia. Claro que a dona do bar fechou a cara ao ver o albino mais velho e questionou:

- O que vocês querem?

- Catherine-san – Ginmaru logo atalhou. – Cadê aquele envelope?

- Ei, ei, que envelope é esse que você tanto fala? – Gintoki perguntou.

- Uma carta da vovó Otose.

- Delírio de velhos, Sakata-san. – Catherine entregou o envelope.

Gintoki, com curiosidade, abriu o envelope no qual estava escrito seu nome. O que aquela velha poderia ter escrito para ele? Era quase certo que seria um monte de xingamentos, além de dizer que ele era um irresponsável por ter desaparecido e ter deixado Ginmaru sozinho. Retirou a folha, na qual reconheceu a caligrafia como sendo realmente de Terada Ayano.

Quando começou a ler, percebeu que não tinha nada do que esperava ter. Não havia nem mesmo uma ameaça de arrancar seu fígado por falta de aluguel. Nada digno de terrorismo da terceira idade.

Muito pelo contrário...

_"Gintoki,_

_Caso você chegue a ler esta carta, certamente não tive condições de esperar até o seu retorno. Com a minha idade já bem avançada – você diria que eu seria um perfeito fóssil vivo – e com a minha saúde precária, não seria surpresa nenhuma a minha vida chegar ao fim. Não fosse por isso, eu te xingaria como sempre e te chamaria de irresponsável. E você sabe muito bem que eu sempre fiz isso._

_Pelo o que Ginmaru me falou de como você desapareceu, isso não foi culpa sua. E, assim como ele, eu também esperei a sua volta, para cobrar os seus aluguéis atrasados e te dar bronca como uma mãe faz com um filho rebelde. Mas os dias se passaram, assim como os meses e os anos. Até o momento em que escrevo esta carta, já faz cinco anos que você desapareceu. E nenhum sinal de seu paradeiro._

_Nesta carta, não vou ficar xingando você, talvez eu não tenha tempo para fazer isso. Como eu disse, estou já com a minha saúde muito comprometida devido à minha idade. A qualquer momento estarei me encontrando com o Tatsugoro, meu marido... E, quem sabe, até com aquela pirralha da Kagura._

_Apesar das nossas brigas, dos nossos xingamentos, e de tudo mais, não sei se você percebeu, mas sempre o considerei como um filho que nunca tive. Você se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro, "ladrão de oferendas"? Duvido que a sua cabeça-oca esqueça. Porque você nunca se esqueceu da sua promessa de me proteger, promessa essa que você levou até as últimas consequências._

_Você amadureceu muito, Gintoki. Em todo esse tempo que nós convivemos eu vi o quanto você amadureceu e sei que essa máscara de durão que você tem oculta um homem digno de ser o "Vigilante do Distrito Kabuki" e um dos quatro "Reis Divinos", no meu lugar._

_Tenho muito orgulho de você, Gintoki. Eu sempre o considerei como um filho, e quero que saiba que minha gratidão por você cumprir a promessa ao meu marido de me proteger será eterna. Você me protegeu até o fim, mesmo ausente. Pois Ginmaru estava aqui._

_Como uma pequena prova de minha gratidão a você e a Catherine por esses anos todos comigo, deixei aos dois uma herança. À Catherine, deixei meu bar. E a você, deixei toda a parte de cima do prédio onde fica a sua casa, e a Yorozuya._

_Gintoki, esta carta e estas minhas palavras ainda não são suficientes para expressar minha gratidão, mas saiba que esta velha é eternamente grata a você._

_Obrigada por tudo... Gintoki._

_Otose."_

O albino estava incrédulo. Ele era tudo isso para a velha?

Engoliu seco. A garganta ardia, assim como os olhos. A carta que segurava acabava por denunciar suas mãos tremendo, enquanto a segurava com força.

- Dois dias após entregar esse envelope para Catherine-san, ela acabou morrendo. – Ginmaru disse.

- Ela morreu de causas naturais, devido à idade avançada, Sakata-san. – Catherine acrescentou. – E desde então eu assumi o bar.

- Por que... Por que você me sacaneia assim, velha...? – a voz de Gintoki estava claramente embargada e denunciava que ele procurava engolir qualquer indício de choro. – Não devia me pregar uma peça dessas...! Vou sentir falta dos seus xingamentos...!

_"Velha,_

_Não sei se defuntos leem cartas, mas eu li a carta de uma defunta e quis responder. Demorei cinco anos para ler a sua carta porque demorei todo esse tempo a voltar. Com certeza, você me chamaria de irresponsável por chegar tão atrasado._

_Ginmaru me avisou da sua carta, que estava nas patas daquela mulher-gato da terceira idade. Espero que você não a tenha escalado para ser minha "babá", estou um pouco velho pra isso. Já passei dos trinta faz tempo e estou me aproximando dos cinquenta, embora meu envelhecimento tenha parado dez anos atrás e eu pareça ter menos de quarenta anos._

_Você sabe que eu detesto que me chame assim, velha, pode parar! Esse meu passado está enterrado e quero que continue lá... Você sabe muito bem o quanto me dói lembrar o que passei antes de viver aqui no Distrito Kabuki._

_Eu não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação. Prometi ao seu marido defunto que te protegeria, e a palavra de um samurai não volta atrás. Cumpri até onde eu pude._

_Se eu pude ser o que sou agora, devo a você. Vou cuidar do que você me deu e, com o Ginmaru, vou recomeçar a Yorozuya mais uma vez._

_Apesar dos xingamentos, dos berros e dos meus porres, eu sempre a considerei como uma mãe para mim desde o momento em que me acolheu naquele dia gelado no cemitério, ali no túmulo do velho. E hoje estou de volta onde tudo começou, para te deixar estas mal escritas linhas com letras vindas de um samurai estúpido._

_Velha, eu queria ter discutido e trocado xingamentos com você mais uma vez, porque só nós sabemos o que há por trás de tudo isso._

_Obrigado, velha, por ter sempre acreditado em mim desde o começo._

_Gintoki._

_P.S.: Caso você encontre a Kagura, diz que vou colocar umas tirinhas de sukonbu pra ela."_

Junto com a carta, Gintoki depositou no túmulo dos Terada um prato de dango, como Otose fazia em vida. Após alguns momentos em silêncio, sorriu. Porque finalmente ela se juntara ao marido depois de tantos anos.

Lá mais à frente, ele e Ginmaru viram outro homem diante de outro túmulo. Estava à paisana, mas sua roupa era facilmente reconhecível. Quimono branco, com detalhes em azul, hakama com o mesmo tom de azul e chinelos. Não fosse pelo detalhe de estar portando uma katana, era praticamente igual ao Shinpachi que viera do passado.

- Ah, oi, Gin-san, Ginmaru! – o Comandante do Shinsengumi cumprimentou. – Tava aqui visitando o meu pai.

- Deu pra perceber, Shinpachi-kun. – o Sakata mais velho observou.

- Você tava visitando a Otose-san, não é?

- Aham. Eu tô atrasado há cinco anos.

- Mas não foi porque você quis, e você sabe disso.

- É, mas ainda tô me acostumando a todas essas mudanças.

- Vai se acostumar com o tempo. – o Shimura disse sorrindo, enquanto tirava de uma sacola uma caixinha vermelha. – Que tal a gente fazer uma outra visitinha?

- Isso soa muito nostálgico, Shinpachi. Não sou muito fã disso, mas vamos lá reunir nosso trio.

Ginmaru apenas observava todo o desenrolar do que acontecia ali, e via que bons amigos nunca se separavam, nem mesmo depois de mortos.

A amizade daqueles três ia muito além da vida, a julgar pelas histórias que ouvia a respeito das peripécias de seu pai e de seu sensei, junto com a garota Yato – que só conhecera através de sua versão do passado.


	19. Planos

**Capítulo 19: Planos**

- Gin-san – o Comandante Shimura olhou para o amigo. – Você pretende recomeçar a Yorozuya?

- Aham. Pretendo recomeçar comigo e o Ginmaru. – Gintoki respondeu sem dar muita bola. – Por quê?

- Gostaria de contratar os serviços de vocês... Desta vez pra valer. – Shinpachi ajeitou os óculos. – Não só de vocês, como dos nossos "alter-egos" do passado... Se eles aceitarem, claro.

- Será que eles vão aceitar, Sensei? – Ginmaru questionou. – Deu trabalho pra eu trazê-los pra cá.

- O que acha, Gin-san? Você acha que seu outro eu toparia?

- Pagando bem, que mal tem? Eu acho que meu outro eu aceitaria. Qual é o serviço?

* * *

- COMÉQUIÉ? Eu tô querendo voltar pra minha linha de tempo e você quer que a gente fique? E se passarem cinquenta anos lá e eu der de cara com uma catástrofe apocalíptica e cataclísmica? Como é que fica? Vocês já têm de volta o meu outro eu mais velho, então nosso serviço acaba por aqui!

O Comandante Shimura não respondeu. Somente fuzilou com o olhar o Gintoki vinte anos mais velho e lhe resmungou com ironia:

- "Pagando bem, que mal tem?"...! A sua memória ainda tá um caos.

- Ei, ei, Shinpachi-kun... – o alvo do olhar assassino respondeu todo sem graça. – Leve em conta que nós nunca viajamos no tempo...!

É, fazia sentido. Mas a sua atual situação e a do Shinsengumi eram as piores possíveis. Era necessário o apoio do maior número de pessoas que conseguisse, diante do grande desfalque que sofreram seus homens.

O que menos lhe preocupava era a própria vida. Sabia se defender e, se morresse, não faria tanta falta assim ao Shinsengumi. Kondo poderia muito bem reassumir o comando e voltar à ativa.

Não queria que pagassem por uma vingança barata daquele tal Kasler, sendo que o alvo era ele, Shimura Shinpachi.

- Gin-san – o outro Shinpachi falava com seu "chefe" do passado. – Por que não reconsidera? Eles estão bem desfalcados e precisam de toda ajuda possível para se defenderem de um ataque. Eu, no lugar dele, faria a mesma coisa e te pediria ajuda.

- Gin-san – o Comandante Shimura se ajoelhou. – Por favor, ajude-nos a salvar o Shinsengumi... Mais uma vez.

- Levanta, Shinpachi-kun. – o Gintoki vinte anos mais jovem mandou. – Já fizemos isso uma vez, e vamos fazer de novo. Pelo menos foi você que me pediu, e não aquele Mayora idiota.

O Shinpachi mais velho se levantou e agradeceu ao albino, que perguntou:

- A propósito, Quatro-Olhos-Comandante-do-Shinsengumi... O que vamos fazer pra salvar o Shinsengumi?

- É verdade, Shinpachi-kun. – o Gintoki mais velho questionou. – O que a gente vai fazer?

- Invadir a sede do Governo Central.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! – os dois Gintokis ficaram assombrados diante da resposta do Comandante do Shinsengumi.

Agora foi a vez do Shinpachi mais jovem protestar:

- EI, TÁ PIRANDO? ASSIM NEM PARECE EU! VAI INVADIR A SEDE DO GOVERNO CENTRAL ASSIM DE CARA?

- Sim. – o Shimura mais velho respondeu. – E estou solicitando ajuda ao Joui também.

- PERAÍ! VOCÊ VAI SE ALIAR AO KATSURA-SAN?

- Estamos desfalcados e não temos outra escolha a não ser nos aliar ao Joui.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque Shimura-san pretende montar uma operação de resgate. – Hijikata chegou com a resposta reveladora.

- E quem vai ser resgatado? – Kagura interrogou.

- O shogun deposto.

Ante a afirmativa do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, os dois Gintokis fizeram caras de pavor:

- O... O SHOGUN...?!

Nisso, um ruído se fez ouvir no teto do local onde estavam reunidos, na grande sala da mansão de Hasegawa. Sacchan, com a rapidez típica de uma kunoichi, arremessou a kunai que acertou um tiro certeiro – pois um grito de um homem ecoou no ambiente, antes de este cair de cara no chão com a dita kunai enfiada no ânus.

- Zenzou...? – ela reconheceu o intruso.

* * *

Kasler andava de um lado a outro de sua grande sala, demonstrando impaciência desde que começara a fazer as contas do que perdera até então, devido aos acontecimentos recentes. E eles coincidiram com a chegada do trio trazido pelo filho do Shiroyasha.

Aliás, a sua primeira perda foi justamente o Shiroyasha, seu poderoso aliado até então. Depois, fora a Sarutobi. Em seguida, o espião do Shinsengumi e, para completar, o Hattori não havia aparecido. Isso, sem contar os homens abatidos do confronto com o Shinsengumi. Não foram tantos quanto os dos "inimigos", mas foi um número significativo.

Sabia que havia dois ali que eram a origem de tudo aquilo que estava ocorrendo. Desde que eles começaram a se mover, tudo aquilo estava ocorrendo e a situação queria sair do seu controle.

Havia ali dois agitadores. Um deles lhe deixara uma marca para o resto da vida. O outro não passava de um moleque rebelde que precisava de um corretivo, já que seu pai era incapaz de lhe dar um.

Daria mais um tempo até Hattori chegar com as informações das quais ficara encarregado de coletar. Caso contrário, teria que dar seu jeito.

- Preciso dar um jeito nesse burburinho logo. – Kasler murmurou. – Caso contrário, as coisas sairão realmente do meu controle e meus planos para Edo serão comprometidos.

- Lorde Kasler! – um de seus subordinados o arrancou de seus pensamentos. – Está tudo pronto para aquele projeto de reativação do Terminal de Edo!

- Ótimo. Só espero que até lá nenhum daqueles dois agitadores atrapalhem meus planos para Edo.

- Ó Lorde, por que não aciona o Mimawarigumi para sufocar de vez esses caipiras do Shinsengumi?

- Não posso acionar a elite tão cedo. Ainda não é o momento certo para isso.


	20. Alianças profanas

**Capítulo 20: Alianças profanas**

Hijikata ajeitou os óculos e soltou uma baforada de fumaça após dar um trago em seu cigarro. Seus olhos azuis penetrantes encaravam todos os presentes ali naquela ampla sala. Deu outro trago, liberou novamente a fumaça pela boca e disse:

- Eu já imaginava que o isolamento de Edo não era à toa, com o fechamento do Terminal há cinco anos. Aquele palhaço azul se acha muito esperto.

- Vice-Comandante – Yamazaki observou. – O Lorde Kasler é realmente esperto. Conseguiu enganar a todos com esse "isolamento", porque atualmente ele possui, a alguns quilômetros da cidade, um terminal clandestino para receber o melhor da tecnologia Amanto. Foi por esse terminal clandestino que vieram, por exemplo, os microchips que foram implantados na gente.

- Se esses microchips que estavam nas nossas cabeças têm cinco anos, por que eu tenho um vácuo de dez anos na minha memória? – o Gintoki do futuro questionou.

- Porque você deve ter um vácuo permanente na sua cabeça desde que nasceu. – Hijikata ironizou.

- Antes ter um vácuo do que ter um cérebro contaminado de maionese!

- Dá pra pararem, vocês dois? – o Comandante Shimura fuzilou os dois com o olhar.

O trio Yorozuya vindo do passado apenas assistia aos outros discutindo. Gintoki e Kagura faziam limpeza de salão sincronizada enquanto Shinpachi limpava as lentes dos óculos com ar de tédio. Apenas prestavam atenção na conversa do restante do pessoal, que começara após retirarem o microchip de Hattori Zenzou, que, inacreditavelmente, estava implantado em uma hemorroida.

Yamazaki tomou a palavra novamente:

- Para quem estava há mais tempo sob o comando de Kasler, houve uma troca por microchips mais modernos, à prova de falhas. E o engraçado é que, de alguma forma, eles retardaram o envelhecimento de quem o usou por um longo período de tempo.

- Mas mesmo esses tiveram falha. – Gintoki afirmou. – Pelo menos o meu, quando eu vi o Shinpachi e a Kagura do passado. Não eram 100% como se afirmava.

O único que estava afastado de tudo ali era Ginmaru, que permanecia em um canto, completamente isolado do restante do grupo. O fato foi percebido pelo Yorozuya do passado, que perguntou:

- Ei, Ginmaru! Não vai fazer parte do plano do pessoal?

Nenhuma resposta do albino mais jovem.

- Terra para Ginmaru! Tá me ouvindo?

- Estou, sim. Apenas prestando atenção.

- Não parece. – Kagura observou. – Tá mais fora do ar do que TV velha com interferência.

- Eu tô pensando no que eu meti vocês. Eu deveria ter mandado vocês de volta para seu tempo de origem. Aqui, os três correm riscos.

- "Três", não. – a garota ruiva contestou. – "Dois". Eu já tô morta aqui, esqueceram?

- Tem razão, Kagura-chan. – Shinpachi disse. – Além do mais, fomos "contratados" pelo Shinsengumi.

- E não vai dar pra gente voltar. – Gintoki completou. – Afinal, nós da Yorozuya não deixamos serviço sem acabar. Só não entendi por que chamaram o Zura pra ajudar o Shinsengumi.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. – o famoso bordão denunciou a chegada de seu autor. – O Governo Central é inimigo em comum do Joui e do Shinsengumi. Até mesmo o Kiheitai tem ódio mortal, após ser enxotado da junta que tomou o poder após o golpe que derrubou o antigo shogunato.

- Você não disse que o Takasugi tinha morrido em combate? – o Gintoki mais velho questionou.

- Foi o que eu também pensei, Gintoki. Eu estive investigando com Elizabeth e depois pedi ajuda para o espião do Shinsengumi para cruzarmos todas as informações que conseguimos após decodificar os microchips retirados dele e do Hattori. E descobrimos que ele esteve gravemente ferido, mas tinha sido dado como morto, como você. Após se recuperar, foi exigir sua parte no trato, pois ordenara ao Kiheitai que fingisse lutar ao nosso lado, para facilitar a derrota revelando todas as nossas estratégias. Mas o traidor foi traído, e a facção dele foi escorraçada do governo Central.

- Quer dizer que o Takasugi tá é vivo nesta época? – o Gintoki mais jovem perguntou.

- Sim. – Katsura respondeu. – Não sei se o Shinsengumi concordaria, mas poderíamos propor essa aliança, já que certamente o Kiheitai quer também ir à forra com o Governo Central.

- Sem essa, Katsura! – Hijikata protestou. – Não vou aceitar mais um terrorista se aliando a nós!

- Hijikata-san – Okita fez-se ouvir ali com sua voz monótona. – Não faz diferença para o Governo Central. O Shinsengumi é considerado "terrorista" desde o momento em que não reconheceu a legitimidade deles.

- Olhando por esse ponto, Toshi – Kondo tinha ar pensativo. – O Sougo tem razão. E desde a luta que tivemos com os homens do Governo Central, provavelmente estamos sendo equiparados ao Joui e ao Kiheitai... Não apenas nós, como o pessoal da Yorozuya.

O Vice-Comandante olhou para todos ali de relance. De fato, tinha um terrorista como aliado e um ex-terrorista de cabelo ruim, e em dobro. E o Shinsengumi sendo considerado como farinha do mesmo saco...

... Isso realmente era terrível para ele, que sempre procurara zelar pelo Shinsengumi. Mas realmente não havia outra opção a não ser essa para poder sobreviver. Nesse caso, a finalidade de salvar a polícia de farda preta era suficiente para justificar todas as alianças profanas que estavam sendo feitas.

Agora tudo valia no jogo duro da luta pela sobrevivência.

* * *

- Perdoe-me pela demora, Lorde Kasler. – o ninja de cabelos castanhos, que cobriam seus olhos, disse. – Mas eu trouxe informações vitais a respeito do Shinsengumi.

- Finalmente, Hattori. Quais são as informações?

- Eles estão planejando um ataque em breve. O Comandante do Shinsengumi está querendo evitar a sua vingança, procurando atacá-lo primeiro. Ele pretende agir como um cão acuado.

- Eu pensei que aquele par de óculos ambulante fosse um pouco mais inteligente. Parece que me enganei.

- Eles pretendem atacar a partir do Quartel-General do Shinsengumi em dois dias. – Hattori deu um sorriso enigmático.

- Então, antes que eles saiam, nós os acuaremos no canil. Mexeremos primeiro as nossas peças, para aproveitar o enfraquecimento daqueles caipiras. Depois... Será o nosso xeque-mate!

Kasler abriu um sorriso triunfante. Quem diria que, mesmo com aquele ar de _nerd_ intelectual, aquele quatro-olhos daria um vacilo desses? Certamente isso significava desespero, devido às baixas que seus comandados haviam sofrido na batalha.

Cães acuados não pensam direito antes de atacar. Os cães do Shinsengumi estavam prestes a agir assim, e com isso o líder da matilha ficaria exposto... Do jeitinho que ele queria.

Iria vingar aquela cicatriz humilhante que recebera dez anos atrás. E não apenas isso! Também acabaria com o Shiroyasha traidor e todos os outros arruaceiros!

E, assim, consolidaria de vez seu poder sobre Edo, sem nenhum opositor!

* * *

Enquanto Hattori Zenzou estava ali no palácio, sede do Governo Central, o Shinsengumi começava a se mover silenciosamente até os locais já pré-definidos pelo plano que fora traçado.

Shinsengumi e aliados se dividiram em quatro grupos. Um deles permaneceu no Quartel-General e os demais se deslocaram para outros pontos de forma sorrateira. E, logo que o deslocamento foi concluído, passos se ouviram ao longe, aproximando-se do QG.

O grupo que permaneceu estava sendo liderado por Hijikata e Okita. Contava com homens do próprio Shinsengumi, alguns homens do Jouishishi, e outros do Kiheitai. Todos estavam juntos por um acordo mútuo feito pelo Shimura, por Katsura e por Takasugi em não se atacarem, respeitando uma trégua.

O Vice-Comandante não se sentia tão bem assim com essa aliança tão profana, mas era necessária. Para enfrentar um inimigo maior e se defender, era preciso aliar-se com aqueles que tinham o mesmo interesse.

Para isso, o Shinsengumi se comprometera em não prender ninguém por pelo menos um mês, a menos que houvesse alguma espécie de traição. O traidor seria sumariamente morto e decapitado, sem direito a nenhuma defesa.

Okita colocou sua fiel bazuca no ombro, enquanto Hijikata jogava ao chão uma bituca de cigarro e a pisava em seguida. O moreno sorriu confiante. Estava louco para usar sua katana Muramasha para retalhar alguns adversários.

- Muito bem, Sougo. – disse. – Hoje vamos ter uma trégua, certo?

- Claro, Hijikata-san. – o Capitão da Primeira Divisão respondeu com seu típico sorriso sádico. – Só eu tenho o direito de atentar contra a sua vida. Vê se não morre... Não tem graça se tornar Vice-Comandante sem te derrotar.

- Pode deixar. – o moreno ajeitou os óculos. – Mas não pense que será fácil me matar. Mas, para tentar, temos que acabar com aqueles poodles adestrados do Mimawarigumi que estão chegando.

Hijikata se virou calmamente para os homens que se posicionavam logo atrás dele e de Okita. Ainda com o mesmo ar confiante, disse enquanto desembainhava sua katana:

- Muito bem, homens! Hora de mostrar a eles que nós, vira-latas, podemos nos defender sem medo! AO ATAQUE!


	21. Déjà-vu: Hora do menino se tornar homem

**Capítulo 21: Déjà-vu: Hora do menino se tornar um homem**

Distrito Kabuki.

Casas, comércios, bares e _host clubs_ fechados. Silêncio total.

Mas isso não significava que o local estava adormecido ou morto. Muito pelo contrário. A tensão estava por tudo ali. O único som que começava a se tornar audível ali era o som de espadas começando a serem desembainhadas pouco a pouco. Não apenas katanas, como também lanças estavam sendo preparadas para a batalha iminente.

Ali estavam os grupos dos Quatro Reis Divinos à espera de um ataque iminente. Era só questão de tempo para descobrirem que o QG do Shinsengumi era uma arapuca, e certamente apareceriam lá.

Afinal, iriam lá cortar o mal pela raiz, já que sabiam que os "arruaceiros", ou moravam lá, ou frequentavam muito o local.

Porém, não seria nada fácil. Não, quando se havia um grupo de populares, policiais de preto e terroristas, liderados por uma pirralha ruiva, um garoto de óculos e um arruaceiro albino... Ou melhor, o herdeiro do arruaceiro.

Era Sakata Ginmaru quem estava à frente de toda aquela multidão, como um líder. Seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam que ali estava o novo Shiroyasha, louco para começar a fazer sua espada dançar ao comando das suas mãos, que traziam as habilidades parecidas com as de seu pai ex-Joui.

Ao avistar os inimigos, Ginmaru sorriu confiante e desembainhou sua katana, colocando-se assim em posição de combate. Esperou pacientemente que eles se aproximassem cada vez mais, mantendo seus olhos focados à frente.

**_[Flashback ON!]_**

_- Ginmaru – seu pai lhe disse, enquanto vestia a farda do Shinsengumi para se diferenciar de sua contraparte do passado. – Você, Shinpachi e Kagura vão se encarregar de proteger o Distrito Kabuki._

_- Isso está parecendo quando eu era um menino de oito anos. – o jovem disse enquanto segurava na mão a sua bandana. – Tô começando a ter aquela sensação de déjà-vu._

_Sentiu que lhe colocavam a sua bandana branca, a qual usava há dez anos. Gintoki a colocava na testa do filho, exatamente como naquela guerra onde ele sumira por uma década. Ele sorriu:_

_- Não precisei me abaixar desta vez... Mas eu queria ter visto o seu crescimento acontecendo._

_Aquele mesmo aperto no coração, que tivera anos atrás, começava a voltar em Ginmaru, que estava cabisbaixo. Será que, dez anos depois, tudo se repetiria? Sua busca havia sido em vão, bem como o fato de arrastar para a sua época o trio Yorozuya do passado?_

_Os mesmos temores do Ginmaru de oito anos reverberavam no Ginmaru de dezoito._

_- Vejo que se tornou um homem, filho. Quero que você proteja mais uma vez o que é importante para nós. Proteja o Distrito Kabuki e a Yorozuya._

_Antes que o Sakata mais velho lhe desse as costas, o mais jovem agarrou-lhe fortemente o casaco preto, obrigando-o a encará-lo._

_- Você vai desaparecer de novo... Pai...?_

_Os olhos vermelhos do rapaz refletiam o desespero do garoto que fora deixado para trás anos antes. Ele tinha medo de que tudo se repetisse. E da pior forma possível... Isso, se não fosse em definitivo._

_Segurou-se para não desabar. Ele agora era homem, não um moleque! Era um homem com alma de samurai, como aquele que estava à sua frente, a quem encarava com desespero. Largou o casaco de Gintoki e cerrou os punhos, procurando engolir qualquer sinal de que o pequeno Ginmaru poderia estar voltando à tona._

_Não adiantou absolutamente nada. Seus medos acabaram se externando, pois por fim desabara, chorando como uma criança._

_Ginmaru chorava como chorara naquele fatídico dia, dez anos atrás. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que aquela sensação de perda o rondava novamente? Por que parava agora de agir como um adulto? Por que transparecia tanto assim seus temores? Por quê?_

_Gintoki colocou suas mãos nos ombros fortes do jovem Sakata à sua frente, sua face expressava complacência e paciência. Era um típico gesto paternal frente ao desespero do filho, ao qual procurava acalmar._

_- Ei, Ginmaru – disse. – Olhe para mim._

_Ele soluçava muito e agora estava envergonhado, mas obedeceu a Gintoki._

_- Eu entendo esse seu medo todo, Ginmaru. Não vou mentir, também estou com medo. Mas eu te prometo que desta vez não vou desaparecer. Farei de tudo para não desaparecer e nem morrer. Por isso, quero que você fique para proteger aquilo que é importante para nós. Vamos recomeçar a Yorozuya. Esta é uma promessa que eu faço a você._

_Arrancou um fio de cabelo prateado e o amarrou no dedo mindinho da mão direita de Ginmaru. Este, já refeito da crise de choro que tivera momentos antes, se recompunha e amarrou no dedo mindinho da mão direita de seu pai um fio de seu próprio cabelo também prateado._

_- Vou proteger o Distrito Kabuki com todas as minhas forças, assim como a Yorozuya. Isto é uma promessa que eu faço pra você. E esta promessa eu cumprirei a qualquer custo! Espero que dê para cumprir a sua também._

_- Ei, ei, Ginmaru... Não seja tão dramático...! Não é um ditador azul que vai acabar com a minha raça._

_Por fim, virou as costas para o filho e finalizou antes de sair:_

_- Mostre a todos quem é Sakata Ginmaru! Quero me orgulhar de você!_

**_[Flashback OFF!]_**

Os passos dos inimigos se aproximando tiraram Ginmaru de seus pensamentos, mas não o desconcentraram. Segurou mais fortemente a katana, sentindo também aquele fio de cabelo amarrado ao dedo mindinho da mão direita. A adrenalina começava a circular com mais força em seu corpo, junto com o sangue Sakata que corria furiosamente em suas veias.

Por todo o seu corpo, corria o sangue do lendário Shiroyasha. Corria com fúria, com ímpeto. Ele era um Sakata. Sakata Ginmaru, que, apesar de não gostar de ser comparado, tinha orgulho de ser filho de Sakata Gintoki.

A lâmina de sua katana reluzia intensamente, pronta para começar a retalhar adversários a qualquer momento.

"Hora de mostrar a todos quem sou eu!", pensou. "Vou encher de orgulho o meu pai!"

- Shinpachi, Kagura – ele disse aos dois integrantes da Yorozuya do passado. – Agora é a hora da gente lutar. Não se separem, por nada neste mundo!

- Pode deixar, Ginmaru-san. – o garoto de óculos respondeu, empunhando uma katana com confiança.

- Não vou deixar que nada o atinja. – Kagura respondeu enquanto limpava as lentes dos óculos do Shimura e os guardava no bolso. – Agora o Shinpachi tá seguro.

- EI! NÃO É ESSE SHINPACHI QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE PROTEGER, SUA DOIDA! – ele protestou.

- Kagura, acho que quando te falaram pra proteger o Shinpachi, foi pra proteger tanto ele quanto seu suporte. – Ginmaru disse.

- ATÉ VOCÊ? ACHEI QUE ERA MAIS NORMAL DO QUE SEU PAI!

O jovem albino ignorou os protestos do Shimura e assumiu novamente seu ar mais sério:

- Eles chegaram.

Um batalhão de Amantos se colocou à frente do grupo liderado por Ginmaru. Alienígenas de várias raças e aparências, desde as mais convencionais às mais bizarras. Todos armados com espadas e armas tecnológicas, enquanto os adversários portavam espadas, lanças e até guarda-chuva, como era o caso de Kagura.

- Pessoal – o albino ergueu a voz. – Agora é hora de proteger o que é nosso! Nenhum Amanto foi capaz de colocar o Distrito Kabuki abaixo e certamente vamos manter esta escrita! Se tiver algum covarde aqui, com medo de lutar, pode vazar com as calças borradas! Vamos botar esses Amantos pra correr daqui, e já!

Todos que estavam logo atrás do jovem declararam apoio aos brados, coisa que ele não esperava receber. Não se considerava um líder, estava bem longe disso.

Mas que era divertido estar com esse papel, isso era. Será que era assim que seu pai se sentia ao liderar a Yorozuya? Se sim, era bom demais, mesmo por um dia.

Era hora de orgulhar seu pai naquele combate. Assim, foi o primeiro a partir pra cima dos adversários, iniciativa que fez com que todos os outros fizessem o mesmo.

* * *

- Bem, chegamos. – Katsura anunciou. – Nunca pensei que depois de anos eu andaria por estas bandas.

- É, nem eu. – Kondo concordou. – E isto aqui tá bem destruído.

- Devemos levar em conta que já faz dez anos que o Terminal está totalmente desativado, Kondo-san. – Yamazaki afirmou.

- Não totalmente. – o líder Joui contestou. – Esqueceu o que conseguimos extrair dos microchips?

- Ah, verdade. Graças à Tama conseguimos decodificar e invadir os computadores responsáveis por eles. Com isso, descobrimos o verdadeiro motivo da desativação do Terminal e a construção de um terminal clandestino.

- E qual é esse motivo, exatamente? – o Comandante-Honorário do Shinsengumi questionou. – Certamente não é apenas para isolar a cidade de Edo.

- Edo está com seus dias contados, e desta vez é pra valer. – uma quarta voz ecoou de dentro do Terminal em ruínas.

- Está atrasado, Takasugi. – Katsura ralhou com o líder do Kiheitai.

Takasugi Shinsuke emergiu das sombras e se aproximou de Katsura, Kondo e Yamazaki. Sua aparência não era muito diferente de antes, exceto pela ausência de qualquer bandagem sobre seu olho esquerdo, coberto apenas por algumas mechas de cabelo. Vestia o mesmíssimo quimono roxo com estampa de mariposas amarelas e trazia sua espada embainhada à cintura.

- O importante é que estou aqui, Zura. – ele sorriu com um pouco de prepotência. – É irônico que hoje estejamos todos do mesmo lado. Shinsengumi, Kiheitai, Joui...

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Poupe-nos do seu discurso, Takasugi. Explique-nos em detalhes para que serve este Terminal desativado. Você estava dentro do Governo Central, com certeza sabe pelo menos parte do que o Kasler planeja.

- O plano é bem simples. – Takasugi disse. – É aquilo mesmo que vocês descobriram ao decodificar os microchips. E convenhamos que foi uma sorte muito grande depois vocês encontrarem praticamente intacto o microchip que foi arrancado da cabeça de Gintoki.

- Então... Eles vão mesmo usar este lugar para um desvio intergalático? – Kondo ficou surpreso.


	22. Nem sempre o vilão está em seu covil

**Capítulo 22: Nem sempre o vilão está em seu covil**

- Então... Eles vão mesmo usar este lugar para um desvio intergalático? – Kondo ficou surpreso.

- Exatamente. – Takasugi confirmou. – Antes de eu ser jogado na prisão, falava-se da construção de um desvio desse porte. Os enjilianos precisavam de alguns anos para que sua construção fosse feita, pois esse tempo seria o necessário para que seus inimigos mortais percebessem a estranha fuga e os encontrassem aqui. E o Terminal funcionaria como alvo e, ao mesmo tempo, serviria como armadilha contra seus inimigos.

- E então – Katsura completou. – Com a proximidade deles, seriam atingidos pela explosão da Terra.

- E certamente os enjilianos têm alguma forma de sair da Terra antes desse plano acontecer. – Yamazaki argumentou. – Ao que tudo indica, o terminal clandestino deve ter também essa finalidade.

- Então vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui. – Kondo falou, seguindo Yamazaki e os outros. – Quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor.

- Não tão rápido, vira-latas! – uma voz disse, enquanto o grande Terminal desativado e corroído pelo tempo se acendia.

- Você...? – Katsura desembainhou a katana já no intuito de se defender.

* * *

Enquanto os outros grupos já se moviam, o último grupo se aproximava da entrada do suntuoso palácio que antes pertencia ao antigo shogunato Tokugawa. O Comandante do Shinsengumi ia à frente, bastante concentrado em seu objetivo e revendo o passo a passo de seu plano, diante do plano recém-descoberto de uso do Terminal desativado.

Sua prioridade agora era o resgate do antigo shogun, o que poderia acarretar a queda de Kasler.

Desembainhou a katana ao ver os homens de branco do Mimawarigumi. Os outros que estavam logo atrás repetiram o mesmo gesto. E tanto o Gintoki do passado como o do futuro também estavam preparados para a batalha iminente, empunhando as espadas de madeira.

O grupo formado por homens do Shinsengumi, do Joui e do Kiheitai, liderados por Shinpachi, logo partiram ao ataque. Parecia que os homens do Mimawarigumi e os soldados Amantos não eram páreo para eles, que conseguiram facilmente transpor a barreira e adentrar o grande palácio. Graças à ajuda dos dois albinos, não foi muito difícil encontrar o local onde estava aprisionado Tokugawa Shige Shige, que, para surpresa geral, não estava em uma prisão, como imaginavam.

- Ei! Tá de brincadeira, né? – o Gintoki mais jovem questionou. – Isso é mesmo uma prisão?

O questionamento do Yorozuya do passado era pertinente, pois em vez de um calabouço, o shogun deposto – que os anos a mais não comprometeram tanto sua aparência – estava era em uma grande suíte, com uma decoração bastante suntuosa.

Após o resgate bem-sucedido de Tokugawa, que fora deixado aos cuidados de alguns homens do Shinsengumi, o Comandante Shimura e o Gintoki de sua linha de tempo seguiram rumo à sala principal, onde estaria Kasler, deixando o outro Gintoki para trás.

- Espera aí! – o Yorozuya disse. – E eu, o que faço?

- Escolte o shogun, Gin-san. – Shinpachi respondeu.

- O… O SHOGUN? Peraí, eu vou ter que escoltar ele?

Não houve resposta. Ou melhor, o fato de ser deixado para trás já foi uma resposta. Ele teria realmente que escoltar o shogun.

Percebeu que seu alter-ego corria bem à frente, bastante afoito. Se ele se conhecia bem, aquilo era atitude de quem estava completamente disposto a uma vingança. E, a julgar pelo o que vivenciara desde que chegara àquela época, já imaginava perfeitamente o que sua contraparte do futuro queria vingar.

Não era preciso telepatia para saber, apenas tentar se imaginar vinte anos mais velho.

E estava completamente desconfiado de tamanha facilidade no resgate do shogun.

Aí tinha treta.

* * *

Corriam o mais rápido que podiam naquele momento. Gintoki corria vários metros à frente de Shinpachi, que não entendia a razão de todo aquele ímpeto do albino vestindo a farda preta do Shinsengumi como anos atrás.

Parecia sentir em seu amigo de longa data uma aura de fúria e ódio bastante forte. O que teria acontecido a Gintoki durante os dez anos como o carrasco a serviço de Kasler?

Certamente não era necessário ser nenhum adivinho para saber, mesmo por alto, as razões para isso. Bastava conhecê-lo razoavelmente bem.

Enquanto corria, Gintoki se deixava consumir pelo ódio por aquele enjiliano que o humilhara por longos e malditos dez anos, que preferia esquecer. Porém, à medida que se aproximava de seu alvo, _flashbacks_ antes bloqueados pipocavam por sua memória. Na verdade, surgiam como respingos de sangue. Respingos tanto do seu sangue como do sangue de inocentes que matara durante esse tempo.

Preferia mil vezes que esses dez anos a serviço de Kasler continuassem como um vácuo em sua memória. Eram memórias que, por mais que quisesse pará-las, elas não paravam de aparecer na sua cara.

Agora se lembrava perfeitamente dos Amantos o cercando na guerra, enquanto mandava Ginmaru – então com oito anos de idade – correr para o Distrito Kabuki, dizendo que era para proteger a Yorozuya. Na verdade, era apenas para que Ginmaru não visse o que estava na iminência de acontecer, pois sabia que não daria conta de derrotar tantos sem sair ileso de lá... Ou sair vivo. Em todo caso, acabou imerso na inconsciência.

Porém, saíra vivo dali de forma inexplicável. Acordara em uma espécie de laboratório – isso vinha de suas memórias até então bloqueadas – rodeado por Amantos azuis, os enjilianos. Perto da sua cabeça, ao alcance de seus olhos, estava Kasler.

Maldito Kasler!

**_[Flashback ON!]_**

_- Você...? – murmurou enquanto voltava pouco a pouco de sua inconsciência._

_- Você é resistente, Sakata-san. – Kasler lhe disse. – Justifica o famoso nome de "Shiroyasha". O lendário "Demônio Branco" seria uma excelente aquisição para o Governo Central._

_- Mas nem sonhando eu vou ser um soldado seu! Eu ainda não esqueci o que você me fez!_

_Gintoki tentou se soltar de qualquer maneira, mas estava totalmente preso. Contorceu-se e urrou como uma besta selvagem, a fim de se libertar daquele pesadelo no qual estava. Porém, tudo fora em vão. O albino foi sedado como um animal qualquer. Porém, antes de mergulhar de vez nas trevas de sua inconsciência, ouviu a voz do Lorde Kasler dizer:_

_- Relaxe, meu caro Demônio Branco... Assim que seu monstro interior for liberado, você estará livre para dar de beber à sua katana quanto sangue você quiser._

**_[Flashback OFF!]_**

Hoje era o dia em que Kasler morreria por suas mãos! Usaria o sangue daquele alien sujo para limpar o sangue inocente de suas mãos!

Porém, após derrotarem os adversários que protegiam aquela sala principal, Gintoki e Shinpachi conseguiram entrar, porém tudo ali estava vazio. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que tudo estava fácil demais no palácio?

O rádio comunicador do Comandante Shimura começou a chiar, até que ouviu a voz de um Yamazaki bastante assustado:

_- Shimura-san...! Venha logo ao antigo Terminal, Kasler está aqui!_


	23. Homens de preto x Homens de branco

**Capítulo 23: Homens de preto x Homens de branco: Trégua?**

_- Shimura-san...! – _era Yamazaki quem falava ao rádio comunicador._ – Venha logo ao antigo Terminal, Kasler está aqui!_

- C-Como é que é? – o Shimura perguntava incrédulo.

_- Ele está aqui pra ativar aquele desvio intergalático, contando justamente com o fato de que vocês iriam aí ao palácio! O Katsura está lutando com ele neste exato momento!_

"Eu devia saber que estava fácil demais...!", Shinpachi pensou enquanto segurava o rádio comunicador com força. "Aquele cara deixou o shogun como isca para nós!"

- Vou dar um jeito de ir até aí com o pessoal, Yamazaki-san. – ele respondeu procurando manter o autocontrole mesmo com um revés considerável como o que estava ocorrendo. – Façam todo o possível para evitar que o desvio seja ativado!

_- Sim, Comandante!_

Assim que o contato entre comandante e comandado terminou, Shinpachi ficou encarando por alguns segundos o comunicador que ainda segurava em sua mão. Após isso, voltou a ser o mesmo Shinpachi de sempre:

- EI! COMO É QUE ELE CONSEGUIU SER MAIS ESPERTO E ME ENGANAR? ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

Quando terminou seu surto, o Shimura olhou para os lados e se viu completamente sozinho. Onde estava Gin-san?

Saiu correndo dali para encontrar seus comandados e repassar as novas ordens, mas não deixava de se preocupar com seu antigo companheiro de Yorozuya. Durante a conversa com Yamazaki por rádio, viu o albino ficar visivelmente alterado. Quando percebeu depois, ele já havia saído.

Certamente ele não sossegaria enquanto não acertasse as contas com Kasler.

* * *

- Cara... – o Gintoki do passado murmurava aborrecido. – Eu tava curioso pra saber quem é o tal do Kasler e acabei ficando no vácuo. Bom, pelo menos posso ter alguma tranquilidade escoltando o shogun...

Foi só terminar de falar isso, e o Yorozuya foi literalmente atropelado, mas por um homem só, e isso o fez meter a cara no chão. Levantou-se e já ia xingar, quando reconheceu que foi pisado por ele mesmo... Ou melhor, pelo seu "eu" mais velho, que corria desembestado. Nisso, acabou sendo atropelado de novo pelos homens que estavam ali dando suporte para o Comandante Shinpachi.

Levantou-se novamente, cuspiu terra e tudo para poder dar uma bela xingada, quando tornou a ser atropelado. Aí se enfezou mesmo e deu o berro:

- EI, DÁ PRA PARAREM COM ISSO? TÃO ACHANDO QUE EU SOU UM CAPACHO, É?

Nisso, percebeu que estava cara a cara com Shinpachi e que os homens do Shinsengumi estavam apontando suas katanas para ele, que engoliu seco. Percebeu que o quatro-olhos estava um tanto transtornado. Procurou recuperar a calma e perguntou:

- Ei, Shinpachi, o que tá acontecendo?

- O Kasler não está aqui.

- Como é que é?

- Ele deixou o shogun aqui pra desviar a nossa atenção. Eu não previa isso no meu plano.

- Então foi por isso que meu outro eu saiu correndo igual maluco daqui e me atropelou?

- Ele tá querendo se vingar do Kasler de qualquer maneira e foi até o Terminal, que é onde ele está.

- Por que eu não me surpreendo tanto com isso? Eu, no lugar dele, faria a mesma coisa.

* * *

O caos estava por toda a extensão daquele terreno, no qual urros, gritos e imprecações se misturavam a sons de espadas sibilando no ar e retalhando tudo o que viam pela frente, bem como algumas explosões feitas por disparos de bazuca. A batalha seguia encarniçada entre Shinsengumi e aliados, contra os Amantos e o Mimawarigumi.

Os homens de preto, liderados por Hijikata e Okita, avançavam contra os homens de branco, sob o comando de Sasaki Isaburou. O Shinsengumi atacava o Mimawarigumi com a mesma fúria com a qual um _pitbull_ feroz ia para cima de sua presa.

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi travava um confronto direto com seu desafeto, o Comandante do Mimawarigumi. No entanto, enquanto lutava, foi obrigado a atender o rádio comunicador enquanto suas habilidades de homem calejado pelo manejo de uma espada eram constantemente testadas.

- O que é? Hã? Shimura-san...?

_- Hijikata-san_ – seu superior foi direto. – _Preciso que todo o Shinsengumi se desloque para o antigo Terminal imediatamente!_

- Tá ficando maluco? Estamos ocupados demais aqui!

_- O Kasler vai ativar o desvio intergalático lá e temos que impedir de qualquer maneira! Se isso acontecer... Será o fim de todos nós! Não vai existir Edo, nem Shinsengumi, muito menos cigarros e maionese! Esse desvio vai acabar com tudo o que nós conhecemos!_

- Mas que droga...! – ele murmurou enquanto se defendia com dificuldade de mais um golpe da katana de Isaburou. – Vou dar um jeito aqui!

Logo que terminou o contato com Shimura, Hijikata prosseguiu com mais atenção o combate e, ao recuar alguns passos, encontrou Okita e disse:

- Sougo, precisamos ir ao antigo Terminal... Agora!

- Sem essa, Hijikata-dono! – o Comandante Sasaki disse, enquanto se defendia de um contra-ataque. – Não vamos permitir que vocês derrotem a nós, da elite!

- IDIOTA! – o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi berrou ao mesmo tempo em que segurava sua katana como defesa e encarava seu adversário. – Assim que aquele palhaço azul ativar o desvio intergalático do antigo Terminal, não vai existir nem elite e nem ralé! Nem vai ter Shinsengumi, muito menos Mimawarigumi! E não vai ter nem mesmo um imbecil pra você trocar mensagens de texto pelo seu maldito celular! Aliás, nem você vai existir, porque isto tudo VAI DEIXAR DE EXISTIR!

Hijikata acabou ganhando terreno e, usando sua força, fez com que Sasaki cedesse. No entanto, o homem de farda branca embainhou sua katana e sacou seu telefone celular – na verdade, um _smartphone_.

Evidentemente, a calma de Sasaki Isaburou estava quase tirando o explosivo Hijikata Toushirou do sério:

- Qualé, o que você tá fazendo agora?

- Avisando a todo o Mimawarigumi que vamos ter uma trégua. – disse com tranquilidade o Comandante. – Agora é a sua vez de fazer isso, Hijikata-dono.

- Certo, então teremos uma trégua. – o moreno disse enquanto pegava seu rádio comunicador e o ligava, de forma a passar o seu recado a todos os homens de preto e aliados. – Atenção, homens do Shinsengumi! Aqui quem fala é o Vice-Comandante Hijikata Toushirou! Acabamos de firmar uma trégua com o Mimawarigumi!

Nisso, a escaramuça parou, em meio à estupefação geral. Como assim, trégua?

- A ordem agora vem do Comandante Shimura. – ele prosseguiu com voz firme. – Todos nós devemos nos deslocar IMEDIATAMENTE ao antigo Terminal. O Kasler está lá e devemos detê-lo a qualquer custo!

Assim que o moreno terminou seu comunicado, desligou seu rádio comunicador e o guardou no bolso do casaco preto. Acendeu um novo cigarro, para tentar relaxar em meio ao clima tenso e colocar seus pensamentos e estratégias em ordem. Embainhou sua espada Muramasha, o que foi feito por todos os presentes ali, com exceção, claro, dos Amantos, que rodearam os dois líderes apontando suas espadas a eles.

- Hijikata-dono – Isaburou perguntou tranquilamente. – Pode me passar seu número de telefone? Mudei o meu por esses dias.

Toushirou mordeu o cigarro completamente "P" da vida. Ele tentando se acalmar, e o outro só dizendo asneiras?

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – ele respondeu com ironia e desembainhou novamente a Muramasha. – Mas, enquanto isso, vamos abrir caminho por essas aberrações, precisamos correr para o antigo Terminal, ou meu superior vai me deixar louco!


	24. Tentando recuperar a honra perdida

**Capítulo 24: Tentando recuperar a honra perdida**

_- Ginmaru, saia daí e vá logo ao antigo Terminal!_ – era a voz do Shinpachi de sua linha de tempo falando por seu telefone celular.

_- Ei, moleque!_ – agora era o Gintoki do passado quem falava. – _O meu outro eu... Quer dizer, o seu pai, saiu como louco do palácio do Shogun pra ir até lá!_

O jovem albino acabou paralisando. Sabia perfeitamente o que seu pai queria fazer. E era algo que estava com um grande atraso de dez anos, o que aumentou ainda mais sua sede de derramar sangue de Kasler.

Seu pai queria vingança, e de qualquer maneira. Mas temia por ele, era arriscado fazer o que ele pretendia fazer. Porém, sentiu que precisava, de fato, ir até lá.

- Mas o Distrito Kabuki está sob ataque ainda! – Ginmaru alegou.

- _Relaxa, Ginmaru._ – o Comandante Shimura respondeu. – _Shinsengumi e Mimawarigumi fizeram uma trégua, temos mais aliados._

- Vai lá, Ginmaru! – uma voz feminina disse.

O jovem Sakata olhou para trás e viu uma mulher loira com uma cicatriz no rosto. Reconheceu Tsukuyo de imediato, à frente da Hyakka.

- Pode deixar que nós vamos proteger este lugar. – ela disse com um sorriso confiante no rosto e com kunais nas duas mãos. – Mas traga aquele cabeça-dura vivo.

* * *

Katsura tinha dificuldades em se defender dos ataques de Kasler, que também mandou alguns de seus comandados enfrentarem os invasores. Kondo, Yamazaki e Takasugi tinham mais dificuldades ainda por conta dos adversários, que possuíam habilidades semelhantes ou até superiores.

Tudo indicava que aqueles adversários eram elite da elite do Governo Central.

Os reforços pouco a pouco chegavam, aumentando ainda mais a escaramuça. Agora Shinsengumi e Mimawarigumi acuavam os soldados enjilianos, porém isso não abalava a confiança de Kasler em sua força e habilidade.

Mesmo assim, Katsura Kotarou não cedia. O líder Joui procurava resistir a cada ataque do lorde enjiliano, no entanto estava difícil. O outrora "Jovem Nobre da Loucura" encontrava dificuldades em ganhar terreno no duelo.

Num momento de descuido, Katsura foi desarmado. Sua katana voou longe graças a um contra-ataque rápido de Kasler que, após arrancar de sua mão a espada, foi atacá-lo, visando decapitá-lo.

Porém, o ataque não foi concretizado. Katsura ainda estava com a cabeça no lugar. Kasler fora bloqueado.

- Ora, ora... Mas é você...! – o Lorde não demonstrou muita surpresa.

* * *

Tinha que admitir que a trégua entre Shinsengumi e Mimawarigumi fora um grande golpe de sorte, aliado à jogada de mestre de Hijikata. Não era à toa que diziam que o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco era o cérebro da força policial de Edo.

Poderiam ter uma boa vantagem agora sobre Kasler, e assim sua preocupação diminuiria.

Mas não muito. Porque Gintoki ainda o preocupava. Não aquele que estava correndo junto com ele, mas o de sua linha de tempo, que agora era movido pela vingança. E, pra completar, ainda tinha aquele tal desvio intergalático pra tentar deter.

Shinpachi precisava pensar em uma estratégia para evitar o pior.

- Shinpachi-kun – o Gintoki do passado perguntou. – Eu estava pensando numa coisa aqui...

- No quê?

- Por que não estamos em viaturas? Suponho que toda instituição policial tenha algumas.

- Nossas viaturas foram destruídas.

- Cara... Desse jeito, quando chegarmos ao Terminal, vamos chegar acabados...

- Eu não me importo. Precisamos chegar de qualquer maneira.

- Tem algum plano em mente?

- Estou começando a ter. E vou precisar da sua ajuda.

* * *

- Ora, ora... Mas é você...!

- Esperava quem? "Battousai, o Retalhador"? Sinto informar, mas vai ter que se conformar em enfrentar o filho do "Shiroyasha"!

Fora Ginmaru quem bloqueara aquele golpe que seria para Katsura. Este aproveitara a deixa e saíra de lá, enquanto o jovem albino encarava seu adversário.

- Você é realmente o filho do Shiroyasha, está na cara. – Kasler disse. – O que pensa em fazer ao me enfrentar, pirralho?

Ginmaru sorriu:

- Este pirralho veio aqui pra mostrar a você o que é lutar com um Sakata! Eu vou recuperar a honra do meu pai!

- Oh, é mesmo? – Kasler disse em tom sarcástico.

- Veja você mesmo!

Ginmaru logo partiu ao ataque, indo com tudo pra cima de Kasler com sua katana. No entanto, o enjiliano prontamente o bloqueou. Porém, o jovem albino não se deixou abater, pois deu um giro para a direita, procurando aproveitar alguma brecha para ganhar alguma vantagem.

Kasler percebeu o movimento do rapaz e encaixou ali um contra-ataque, no qual conseguiu lhe causar um corte de raspão no rosto, que imediatamente sangrou.

- Heh, moleque... Você ainda não está mostrando nada do "filho do Shiroyasha".

Ginmaru limpou o pequeno corte da face enquanto sorria confiante. Realmente não havia mostrado ainda suas habilidades com a katana para seu adversário, habilidades essas que o ajudaram na batalha no QG do Shinsengumi dias atrás. Ele sabia que era capaz de fazer mais, porém via que Kasler não era do tipo que estava de brincadeira.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como ele enfrentara seu pai dez anos atrás. Porém, em dez anos ninguém ficava parado no tempo. O começo daquele combate serviu para que o jovem Sakata percebesse que Kasler era muito poderoso.

"Eu sabia que seria difícil esse combate, mas não tanto...!", pensou. "Ele realmente ficou mais forte com o tempo!"

Mesmo assim, Ginmaru não tinha medo do combate que iniciara. Ele aprendera que não deveria jamais temer um adversário, por mais forte que fosse. Além do mais, enfrentar oponentes mais fortes apenas o deixava ainda mais ansioso para lutar... Até mesmo se tivesse com uma das mãos ferida.

Partiu novamente ao ataque, colidindo a sua katana contra a de Kasler. Ginmaru segurou sua katana com força, para que ela não cedesse com a força empregada pelo enjiliano – que não era pouca. Porém, era preciso bastante força física para isso.

Ainda bem que herdara esse atributo do seu pai, senão estaria muito encrencado... Se é que tinha como ficar ainda mais.

O equilíbrio logo se quebrou quando Kasler, aproveitando-se de ter mais altura, desferiu um forte chute na altura da barriga do jovem, que foi parar longe. Quando Ginmaru se colidiu contra uma parede, a katana foi parar longe.

"Droga...!", pensou enquanto via Kasler vindo em sua direção. "Agora eu estou ferrado!"

- É uma pena que nem deu tempo de você mostrar suas habilidades para mim, "Novo Shiroyasha". Mas eu já te observo há um bom tempo e sei que você não nega a raça de arruaceiro do seu pai. Mas infelizmente a sua insolência vai terminar aqui.

O ditador azul se aproximou ainda mais de Ginmaru, ainda muito atordoado, e lhe apontou a katana ao pescoço. Quando fez o movimento para decepar o albino, este conseguiu reagir depressa e alcançar sua espada. Após isso, deu seu contra-ataque, mais uma vez bloqueado por Kasler.

Porém, o golpe de Ginmaru fora mais rápido e conseguira atingir o rosto de Kasler, provocando um corte no ombro do enjiliano. Isso o deixou satisfeito por não ter duvidado de sua própria capacidade de reação.

Porém, o enjiliano foi rápido como um raio e desferiu um poderoso golpe, que mais uma vez desarmou Ginmaru, derrubando-o com uma lufada de ar gerada pelo amplo movimento executado.

E mais uma vez, ele estava em desvantagem. E desta vez sua katana foi parar ainda mais longe dele, completamente fora de seu alcance.

- Um raio nem sempre cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, Sakata-kun. – Kasler pronunciou o sobrenome do rapaz com tom de deboche. – Uma pena que você não vai conseguir limpar a honra de seu pai estúpido.

Quando Kasler já ia acertar o golpe que poderia ser fatal para Ginmaru, uma bokutou contra-atacou com muita força, fazendo com que a katana do enjiliano fosse jogada para longe.

Kasler sorriu:

- Olha quem veio para cá... Se não é o lendário Shiroyasha...!


	25. Are ga, Shiroyasha!

**Capítulo 25: Are ga, Shiroyasha!**

- Olha quem veio para cá... Se não é o lendário Shiroyasha...! – Kasler aplaudiu com ironia a entrada triunfal de Gintoki.

O albino que vestia o uniforme do Shinsengumi continuava em posição de luta. Seus olhos vermelhos revelavam toda a sua fúria, ignorando o cansaço por conta do caminho que percorrera até chegar lá. Desde que chegara, não tirava os olhos do enjiliano à sua frente.

Inevitavelmente, ele recordou-se da amarga derrota sofrida dez anos atrás, diante de Ginmaru. Depois, lembrou-se de ter sido derrotado durante a guerra e sendo transformado em um escravo do Governo Central... Derramando sangue inocente durante dez longos anos de inconsciência.

Desde que fora retirado aquele microchip de sua cabeça, sentia um grande peso em sua consciência, mesmo que lhe dissessem que não era sua culpa. Porém, ele via suas mãos sujas de sangue, como se aquilo nunca saísse delas.

Tudo isso era razão mais do que suficiente para querer ir à forra. Finalmente, chegara o dia do seu acerto de contas. Era hora de mostrar que com o lendário Demônio Branco não se brinca.

- Kasler é meu! – Gintoki rugiu. – Eu assumo daqui, Ginmaru.

O jovem levantou-se dali sem questionar. Sabia que, àquela altura, fazer isso era inútil. Era inútil questionar um homem com tanta sede de vingança. Porém, ainda continuava preocupado. Mesmo sabendo quem era seu pai, aquele duelo que estava prestes a se desenrolar o deixava apreensivo.

Alcançou sua katana, mas não a embainhou. Avançou alguns passos até o albino vestido com o uniforme do Shinsengumi, que já tinha uma bronca na ponta da língua:

- Ginmaru, me obedeça! Se não me obedecer, eu juro que te boto de castigo mesmo com todo esse seu tamanho!

- Use a minha katana – o jovem disse ao pai. – Já que é pra ter essa luta, que ela seja pelo menos justa!

Gintoki não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a pegar a katana do filho e entregar-lhe a bokutou.

- Pai – Ginmaru disse ao passar por ele e levantar seu dedo mindinho ainda com o fio de cabelo prateado amarrado a ele. – Kabuki está a salvo, e a Yorozuya também. Cumpri minha promessa, agora vê se cumpre a sua.

- Só vou conseguir cumpri-la quando você estiver num lugar mais seguro. Caso contrário, vai ser difícil.

- Relaxa, pai. Eu já tenho dezoito anos. Sei me defender. Então, manda ver!

- Pode deixar. Seu pai aqui vai finalmente limpar o sangue inocente das mãos!

Nisso, acabavam de chegar ali ao Terminal e presenciar essa cena o comandante Shimura e o Gintoki do passado, ambos ofegantes. Encontraram ali Kagura e Shinpachi, enquanto Ginmaru se juntava ao grupo. Em seguida, chegaram Hijikata, Okita e Sasaki, com os demais homens do Shinsengumi, Mimawarigumi e aliados do Joui e do Kiheitai.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Hijikata perguntou.

- Vai começar um acerto de contas. – o Shimura mais velho disse.

- Não me surpreendo com isso. – Gintoki disse. – Ei, aquele lá é o tal do Kasler?

- Aham. – o Shinpachi mais jovem respondeu. – É ele mesmo.

- Nunca vi mais feio. – o Yorozuya disse enquanto retirava caquinha do nariz. – Definitivamente, cada governo tem a cara feia do seu governante. Ei, "Comandante Quatro-Olhos", qual é a estratégia que você montou e que precisa da minha ajuda?

* * *

- Eu tinha que perguntar... EU TINHA QUE PERGUNTAR! – o Yorozuya reclamou. – Por que sempre me meto nas tarefas mais perigosas?

- Só você, Gin-san? – Shinpachi questionou. – Você também meteu a gente no meio!

- Agora já foi. – Kagura disse.

O Trio Yorozuya estava metido em uma grande fria. Era uma senhora fria, na qual os três estavam cercados de Amantos de todos os lados. Eles haviam sido deixados para trás por Katsura, a fim de ganharem tempo para que o líder do Joui chegasse até o computador principal daquele desvio intergalático que poderia comprometer o destino de toda a Terra.

Não que isso facilitasse tanto assim a vida de Katsura, mas daria uma mãozinha para ele chegar até seu destino. Porém, os Amantos não estavam apenas ali no trio, embora fossem em grande quantidade.

O pior de tudo é que Kasler ordenara que o Shinpachi do passado fosse liquidado, a fim de se vingar do outro Shinpachi. O pobre do Shimura era uma grande isca ali.

O que fazer diante disso?

- Ei, Quatro-Olhos! – Gintoki chamou sua atenção.

- Hã? – o garoto de óculos perguntou. – O que é?

- Eu tive uma ideia pra gente se livrar de pelo menos uma parte desses caras.

- Qual é a ideia?

- Tire os óculos e esconda no quimono.

- E no que isso vai me ajudar? Eu preciso dos óculos pra enxergar direito!

- Se eles forem idiotas não vão te notar.

- Como assim não vão me notar?

- Eles não estão atrás do suporte de óculos, estão atrás dos óculos!

- ISSO É HORA DE DIZER UMA BESTEIRA DESSAS, GIN-SAN?!

- Bota a cabeça pra funcionar, Shinpachi! Essa piada já te salvou a vida antes!

Contrariado, lembrou-se de ter sido salvo por ter sido confundido com os óculos, quando os Renhos os cortaram, e não a ele. Seu "chefe" estúpido tinha razão nesse sentido! Meio a contragosto, o Shimura retirou os óculos do rosto e guardou dentro do seu quimono branco.

Pelo menos ele não era tão míope quanto Sacchan ou o Hijikata daquela linha de tempo. O resultado foi imediato: boa parte dos Amantos que cercavam o trio saiu dali, procurando por Shinpachi. Os poucos que ficaram foram impiedosamente abatidos por Gintoki e Kagura.

- Eu ainda odeio essa piada comigo e meus óculos... Eu odeio! – Shinpachi murmurou após dar um facepalm.

* * *

O duelo entre Gintoki e Kasler já começava em ritmo eletrizante, no qual o albino já dava seu primeiro ataque e era bloqueado pelo enjiliano. Este, por seu turno, tentava revidar, porém encontrava resistência da parte de seu adversário. Surgia ali um forte equilíbrio de ambos, no qual os poderosos ataques sempre paravam em suas sólidas defesas.

Os olhos vermelhos do Sakata pareciam ter uma coloração mais forte, como se refletisse toda a sua fúria que se revolvia em seu interior. Fúria essa, que ele procurava canalizar para sua força e sua destreza com a katana.

Aquele não era um duelo apenas entre um homem albino e um enjiliano azul. Era um duelo entre a sede de vingança e a prepotência. Era o confronto entre o Demônio Branco e o Ditador Azul. Era uma luta que teria um ganhador e um perdedor. E apenas o ganhador ficaria vivo.

Gintoki partiu novamente ao ataque, movendo a katana na vertical, procurando ferir Kasler em algum lugar, a fim desestabilizá-lo. Porém, com sua espada na horizontal, o enjiliano conseguiu conter o ataque do Shiroyasha. Este novamente insistiu no ataque, desta vez em um amplo movimento na diagonal, que novamente foi detido pelo adversário. Seguraram com força as espadas ainda cruzadas, sem que nenhuma das duas cedesse.

Kasler fez com que Gintoki cedesse na marra, dando-lhe um chute na barriga e fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse para trás. Com agilidade, o enjiliano apontou a lâmina da espada para o pescoço do albino, porém ele também não perdera tempo e apontara a sua lâmina para seu adversário.

- Ei, ei... – Gintoki sorriu com ironia. – Quer dizer que não aguenta me enfrentar só na base da espada e prefere partir pra porrada?

- Tudo vale na guerra, Shiroyasha! – Kasler disse enquanto retirava um pequeno controle remoto do seu casaco. – Tudo vale na guerra. Ou melhor, **nas guerras**.

Kasler apertou um botão do pequeno controle, que emitiu um bipe. Logo acima deles, desceu um monitor que começou a marcar o tempo em contagem regressiva. Uma voz artificial inexpressiva soou no local:

_- Contagem regressiva ativada. Trinta minutos para ativação do desvio intergalático. Favor evacuar a área._

- Sinto muito, Shiroyasha. – Kasler disse. – Mas vamos ter que acelerar este nosso combate. A minha nave me espera para sair daqui.

- O... O quê? – Gintoki perguntou incrédulo. – Como é...?!


	26. Não confie em hackers

**Capítulo 26: Não confie em hackers que se formaram por correspondência**

Katsura saiu correndo ao encontro do Trio Yorozuya, completamente apavorado. Os três o seguiram até a sala do computador principal do antigo Terminal, no qual havia vários monitores, sendo alguns deles mostrando um cronômetro em contagem regressiva, a batalha entre o Gintoki daquela linha temporal e Kasler e exibindo a luta desesperada do Shinsengumi, do Mimawarigumi, do Joui e do Kiheitai contra os Amantos aliados aos enjilianos comandados por Kasler.

- Gintoki, Líder, cuidem para que ninguém entre aqui. – Katsura tentava transmitir uma tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir. – Eu e o Shinpachi vamos tentar parar essa contagem regressiva.

- Ei, então esse papo de desvio intergalático é pra valer, Zura? – Gintoki questionou.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. Esse desvio é, sim, pra valer. E nós precisamos detê-lo, senão não sobrará nada.

- E como vamos fazer isso, Katsura-san? – Shinpachi perguntou.

- Vamos ter que hackear o computador.

- E quem vai fazer isso?

- Eu mesmo.

- Você sabe fazer isso? – Kagura perguntou.

- Eu fiz um curso de hacker por correspondência. Eu sei na teoria.

Gintoki logo tratou de usar sua estratégia evasiva favorita, a de sair correndo dali feito um doido. No entanto, duas coisas contribuíram para que seu intento não fosse bem-sucedido. A primeira foi Kagura segurando o quimono branco de Gintoki, não permitindo sua corrida desenfreada. A segunda coisa foi o monte de soldados enjilianos chegando à tal sala do computador central.

O Yorozuya tava bem ferrado. Ou lutava, ou lutava. Sem opção, posicionou-se para prosseguir o combate e apenas lhe restava confiar em Zura. Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de temer por sua vida.

Duas outras vidas dependiam de sua existência, graças ao paradoxo temporal que ocorria ali. A única pessoa que não tinha problemas com esse paradoxo de tempo era Kagura. Tanto que, por sua distração, quase foi atingido, não fosse pela Yato.

- Acorda, Gin-chan! – ela disse. – Zura e o Quatro-Olhos já foram, vamos ganhar tempo!

Os dois prosseguiram o combate freneticamente, procurando ganhar cada vez mais tempo para Katsura e Shinpachi chegarem com folga ao computador principal dali, e tentar reverter o que Kasler havia feito.

* * *

_- Dezoito minutos para a ativação do desvio intergalático. Evacuar a área o mais rápido possível._

E a grande batalha continuava ali no Terminal e em seus arredores. O pau comia solto e o clamor das espadas era cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais desesperado. Era a corrida contra o tempo, em nome da sobrevivência. Alguns procuravam fugir, enquanto outros viam naquela batalha a oportunidade de se entregarem à guerra e de provarem até onde seriam capazes de chegar, medindo suas forças.

Naquela luta encarniçada pela sobrevivência do mais forte, destacavam-se Shinpachi, Kondo, Yamazaki, Hijikata, Okita, Sasaki e Ginmaru, que se apropriara de outra katana e a utilizava junto com a bokutou de seu pai, explorando a sua habilidade de ambidestro. Todos eles estavam com marcas de respingos de sangue pelo rosto e pelas roupas, além, claro, de suas lâminas lambuzadas pelo líquido vital arrancado de seus inimigos.

Naquele caos, não havia mais distinção de elite e ralé, apenas a distinção de aliados e inimigos. Na guerra pela sobrevivência, todos, por instinto, se tornavam iguais, tirando força de onde não imaginavam que tirariam.

Eram como animais selvagens querendo apenas sobreviver em meio àquele tumulto todo. Era como se todos estivessem completamente possessos, e que nada mais importava. Uma batalha sangrenta para sair vivo e, de preferência, inteiro.

_- Faltam doze minutos para a ativação total do desvio intergalático. – _anunciava a voz artificial do computador principal por todo o Terminal._ – Evacuem a área o mais rápido possível._

Enquanto isso, o duelo entre Gintoki e Kasler seguia em um ritmo ainda mais frenético. O albino achava que todo aquele papo de desvio intergalático e destruição total de Edo era apenas um blefe.

Nesse duelo entre ataque de Kasler e defesa de Gintoki, e vice-versa, o homem de cabelo prateado se sentia ainda mais pressionado a vencer. Precisava vencer de qualquer maneira, custasse o que custasse.

Em mais um ataque, conseguiu travar a espada do enjiliano e ficou novamente cara a cara com ele. Ambos arfavam devido ao esforço intenso despendido para conseguir alguma vantagem. Porém, Gintoki sentia mais a luta, pois estava dando tudo de si. Foi a brecha que Kasler queria, para jogar seu peso contra o Shiroyasha e desferir-lhe um forte soco, que o jogou longe.

O ditador azul, não contente com isso, tentou perfurar Gintoki, ainda caído no chão. Mas, mesmo assim, o albino teve reflexo para colocar a katana para bloquear o golpe que vinha em sua direção. Virou-se e conseguiu aplicar uma rasteira no enjiliano, que acabou caindo.

Gintoki tentou atacá-lo, enquanto ele estava no chão, mas Kasler fora mais rápido em se levantar para revidar o ataque. Em seguida, os dois se afastaram para tomar fôlego. Apesar de sua grande força, o enjiliano tinha que admitir que seu adversário possuía uma força descomunal em momentos de tensão como aquele.

Era preciso tomar cuidado com aquele homem. Certamente não fora por sorte que ele conseguira matar dois Yatos.

Os olhos vermelhos de seu oponente continuavam completamente focados naquela batalha, tanto que nem percebera que sangue começava a brotar de sua testa e escorrer pela sua face. Seu rosto denunciava que, apesar de não vestir aquela sua indumentária branca de antes e nem usar sua bandana, tal como no passado, ele continuava a ser o mesmo lendário Demônio Branco, que aterrorizou muitos inimigos em duas grandes guerras.

Sakata Gintoki era um veterano de guerra. Não deveria tê-lo subestimado. Ele não era lenda à toa. Ele não era o homem mais forte de Kabuki à toa. Ele não era o Salvador de Yoshiwara à toa.

Por trás do "samurai mais estúpido do universo", havia um carrasco. Por trás daquele homem, havia um monstro. Uma fera que despertara para saciar a sua sede de sangue. Uma fera completamente bestial e indomável.

Esse era Sakata Gintoki. O homem a quem não deveria ter tentado domar, pensando que não passava de um mero arruaceiro.

O outrora Faz-Tudo empunhou com mais força a katana que tinha em sua mão direita e se posicionou para um novo ataque. Sorriu como um monstro prestes a atacar outro.

Ele não iria parar enquanto não acabasse com Kasler. Não deixaria aquele maldito enjiliano fugir.

* * *

Enquanto sua contraparte do futuro lutava como um louco contra Kasler, Gintoki e Kagura enfrentavam adversários que pareciam não ter fim. Aquilo já os cansava bastante e já fizera até a munição do guarda-chuva da garota acabar. Assim que conseguiram uma chance, os dois avançaram até onde estava o computador principal.

Katsura e Shinpachi digitavam freneticamente várias combinações, até que o líder Joui conseguiu acionar um comando, ao qual a voz inexpressiva da máquina respondeu:

_- Cancelada a sequência para ativação do desvio intergalático. Desvio intergalático desativando._

Os quatro deram um suspiro aliviado. Conseguiram deter a tempo. Porém...

_- Desvio intergalático desativado. Iniciar contagem regressiva para autodestruição._

- QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! – os quatro berraram ao mesmo tempo, completamente estarrecidos.


	27. Golpe final

**Capítulo 27: Golpe final**

- EI, ZURA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Gintoki protestou.

- Eu não fiz nada, juro! – Katsura se esqueceu de falar seu bordão.

- Então o que é aquele papo de autodestruição?

- Eu não fiz isso, Gintoki! Pode acreditar!

Katsura examinou o sistema daquele computador e suas configurações. Hackeou várias senhas de vários programas, até chegar ao que interessava. Porém, ali não tinha como hackear.

- Pessoal... Este sistema foi feito para reagir em caso de insucesso com o desvio intergalático. Em caso de desativação, o sistema automaticamente entra no modo de autodestruição, e isso é irreversível.

- TEMPO! TEMPO! – Gintoki sinalizou com as mãos. – Quer dizer que você não tem como parar esse monte de circuitos aí, é? Pra que você fez essa droga de curso de hacker por correspondência?

- Eu tinha um plano de hackear os sistemas de segurança do palácio onde estava o Governo Central. E nesse curso não tinha nada especificando sobre autodestruição automática.

- Deixa pra lá. É melhor então a gente sair logo daqui.

O Trio Yorozuya e Katsura logo saíram correndo dali, derrubando todos os adversários que encontravam em seu caminho. Mas a fuga deles não seria nada fácil, diante das centenas de aliados de Kasler, que estavam ali à frente.

- Definitivamente... – Gintoki resmungou. – As coisas pra mim sempre têm que ser do modo mais difícil...!

* * *

_- Desvio intergalático desativado. Modo de autodestruição ativado. Cinco minutos para autodestruição total. Evacuem a área imediatamente._

Seus olhos escuros encaravam aqueles olhos vermelhos com um ódio inexplicável. Como aquele estúpido era capaz de estar ao mesmo nível que ele no combate? Enjilianos sempre foram superiores em relação aos humanos idiotas... E não seria aquele samurai estúpido que quebraria essa escrita.

Mesmo que não o matasse, Kasler confiava também na possibilidade de matar a contraparte do passado de seu adversário. Com isso, também daria um fim naquele moleque insolente, filho do Shiroyasha.

No entanto, não deveria se fiar apenas nisso. Não, com uma besta selvagem albina à sua frente.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e bastante esgotados. A luta estava longa demais para tão pouco tempo.

O semblante perturbado de Kasler após saber que o desvio intergalático fracassara era facilmente notado pelo albino. Gintoki sorriu, pois percebia que ele fora "derrotado moralmente".

Por que será que tinha a sensação de que sua contraparte do passado tinha algo a ver com isso? Não importava. Deveria aproveitar a instabilidade momentânea do ditador e dar o golpe final.

Aquela luta estava se prolongando demais para o seu gosto. Precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez, pois estava no seu limite. Mas procurava ignorar isso. Não iria parar enquanto não sujasse suas mãos com o sangue daquele enjiliano.

E mais uma vez, Gintoki e Kasler partiram ao ataque. Agora era para o tudo ou nada.

* * *

_- Três minutos para a autodestruição total. Evacuem a área imediatamente._

Faltava muito pouco para aquele local ir para os ares. Tudo bem que Edo estava a salvo, mas quem estava ali no Terminal e em seus arredores, não. À medida que o tempo passava a debandada para longe dali era ainda maior e mais caótica, com pessoas sendo arrastadas e pisoteadas em nome da sobrevivência e do amor próprio.

Correndo contra aquela torrente de gente, Ginmaru e Shinpachi procuravam entrar logo ali naquele lugar. Precisavam retirar dali quem faltava.

O Comandante Shimura ordenara a todos os homens do Shinsengumi e aos aliados para saírem dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria mais baixas do que já tivera, e já haviam sido muitas.

Faltavam cinco pessoas para saírem dali. E a vida dos dois dependia dessas cinco pessoas.

Assim que conseguiram adentrar novamente o Terminal, os dois viram ali uma luta destruidora entre Gintoki e Kasler. Ambos estavam dando tudo de si, não cedendo de forma alguma e não sinalizando que iriam parar aquele combate mortal.

O tempo se esgotava a cada segundo, precisavam sair dali. De qualquer maneira.

Shinpachi tentou se comunicar com Katsura. O sinal do rádio comunicador não colaborava. Era interferência demais, sem contar que tudo ali começava a tremer de leve.

Tudo ali estava prestes a entrar em colapso... Era a qualquer momento.

Precisava sair dali, mas também precisava retirar todos em segurança, a qualquer custo. Nem se fosse necessário, por exemplo, entrar no meio do combate para retirar Gintoki dali a salvo.

Ginmaru estava tentado a entrar ali e interferir na luta, para acabar com tudo, mas não iria entrar. Aquilo era pessoal. Era uma vingança. Seu pai no momento era um homem que, além de procurar vingança, procurava uma forma de se redimir das atrocidades que cometera contra inocentes durante dez anos sob o domínio de Kasler.

Ele só pararia se conseguisse banhar suas mãos no sangue do enjiliano.

Mais uma vez, Gintoki e Kasler paravam o combate para respirar. Estavam agora extrapolando seus próprios limites.

O albino novamente encarou seu adversário. Sentia-se completamente sem forças. Tanto que nem sabia por que milagre ainda estava de pé. O enjiliano se ajoelhou completamente exausto. Aquele homem de cabelo prateado estava lhe dando muito mais trabalho do que dez anos atrás.

- Formidável, Shiroyasha... – disse. – É a primeira vez que me fazem lutar dessa maneira. Uma pena que tenhamos que terminar assim. Você era meu melhor carrasco...!

- Poupe-me dos seus elogios, bastardo...! Isso não vai me fazer lutar diferente!

_- Dois minutos para a autodestruição total. Evacuem a área imediatamente._

- Não temos muito tempo, Sakata-san. – Kasler se levantou e se pôs em posição de combate mais uma vez. – Vamos acabar logo com isso!

- Se é isso que você quer... – Gintoki se colocou em guarda. – É isso que você vai ter!

Os dois, em um impulso desesperado, correram um de encontro ao outro, fazendo com que suas katanas se colidissem mais uma vez. Os ataques de ambos se anularam, o que fez com que os dois recuassem.

Gintoki foi novamente pra cima e desferiu um poderoso ataque na perna direita do enjiliano, causando-lhe um corte bem profundo, que imediatamente sangrou em abundância.

- Isto é por ter me transformado em seu escravo! – rugiu.

A batalha agora era aberta. Kasler contra-atacou, acertando-lhe o braço esquerdo. Porém, Gintoki, ainda mais possesso, revidou, causando-lhe um novo corte no abdome.

- E isto é por você ter me separado do meu filho!

E, em resposta, o ditador azul lhe devolveu um generoso corte em sua perna esquerda, com uma dor insuportável e uma grande perda de sangue.

_- Falta um minuto para a autodestruição total. Evacuem a área imediatamente._

Tinham pouco tempo para acabar com aquilo. Precisavam terminar imediatamente aquilo. Era imperativo decidir quem sobreviveria àquele confronto... Se é que alguém ali sobreviveria.

Ambos se afastaram mais uma vez, mesmo mancando devido aos ferimentos recebidos. Olhos vermelhos encararam novamente os olhos escuros.

Precisavam acabar com aquilo aqui e agora.

Gintoki e Kasler correram mais uma vez um de encontro ao outro, soltando um berro selvagem que anunciava que aquilo era decisivo. Ambos estavam com as katanas em punho, já prontas para o golpe final, fosse lá de quem fosse.

Shinpachi e Ginmaru só viram o sangue jorrando em grande quantidade ali. Os dois contemplavam, horrorizados, o que acabara de ocorrer.


End file.
